All Eyes on Me
by LilithHarrison
Summary: Yuuri, bajo el usuario de Eros, es un omega size queen quien ciertamente no tiene una gran obsesión con el miembro de un cam boy y de legendario de cabello plateado alfa Aria. Al igual que Phichit no es el compañero de habitación más entrometido conocido por el hombre.
1. Innocent Eros

**Disclaimer: La historia y los personajes no me pertenecen, solo la traducción y adaptación al español. Historia original de Aurum_Auri. Traducida con su permiso, la pueden encontrar en AO3.**

Author Note: Está bien. Auri. A quien también le gusta combinar dos ideas de historias ya populares porque no tiene imaginación. Yeah.

Sobre todo, di un paso atrás y me pregunté por qué nadie había considerado qué sería la pornografía en un omegaverse.

* * *

Capítulo 1: Innocent Eros

Cuando Phichit lo animó a "diversificarse", Yuuri asumió que eso significaría algunas lecciones dispersas en algunos estilos de baile que Yuuri nunca había probado antes. Nunca imaginó que terminaría con una carrera que no podía decirles a sus padres, y una manía que lo hizo buscar avenidas cada vez más atrevidas para satisfacerse a sí mismo.

Todo comenzó como algo fuera de armar una mala broma. Un estudiante introvertido de ballet omega con montañas de deudas estudiantiles y problemas de ansiedad paralizantes ingresa a una clase de pole dance. Fue divertido.

Pero el resto, como dicen, era historia.

"Comamos afuera", dijo Phichit mientras caminaban. El aire era fresco, un poco fuerte para la primavera, pero no desagradable. Yuuri se enderezó la chaqueta sobre los hombros para protegerse del frío.

"Sabes que tenemos sobras".

"Si vuelvo a comer pollo, voy a gritar", se quejó Phichit. "Vamos, Yuuri. Hiciste al menos un par de cientos anoche. Mantente reservado con las cantidades todo lo que quieras. Sé que eres bueno para eso".

Yuuri chasqueo la lengua. Tres años de hábitos presupuestarios escasos no desaparecen de la noche a la mañana. Pero también estaba cansado de las clases, e iba a trabajar en unas pocas horas. Él definitivamente querría la energía.

"Bien", estuvo de acuerdo. "Simplemente nada demasiado poco saludable".

"Okay, mamá", dijo Phichit, y cambiaron las instrucciones en el acto. "¿Qué tal pizza? La pizza es un vegetal, ¿verdad?

"Eso no es lo que quise decir." Pero Yuuri estaba sonriendo.

"Entonces, ¿cuál es el plan de trabajo esta noche? ¿Algo especial? "Preguntó Phichit. "¿Debo configurar algo? ¿Público un tweet?

"Estaba pensando en una subasta de juguetes. El alquiler se vence la próxima semana ", dijo Yuuri. Se mordió el labio. La última vez no fue la mejor experiencia. Ojalá fuera mejor esta noche, o consideraría descartar la idea por completo.

Lo peor llegó al peor, le pediría a Phichit que empujara los totales con sus poderes mágicos de moderador. Yuuri todavía no sabía cómo hacia la mitad de las cosas que hacía, pero el conocimiento de Phichit de las computadoras y las redes sociales era insuperable. Lo último que Yuuri quería era que un idiota con una billetera más grande que el consolador favorito de Yuuri le sugiriera su maldito cepillo de pelo otra vez.

Las cerdas de silicona del mango significaban que era bastante cómodo para sostener. No era tan agradable en su culo, y tuvo que tirarlo porque no podía verlo de nuevo de la misma manera. Todo porque lo había dejado en el escritorio. Donde la gente podía ver Y se emocionaron.

Camming no siempre era todo lo que suponía que debía ser.

Phichit solo sonrió a sabiendas. "No te olvides de limpiar tu habitación esta vez." Cuando Yuuri lo miró, se rió.

Cenaron rápidamente y regresaron a su apartamento en el tercer piso. Yuuri limpió su habitación, escondiendo cualquier cosa remotamente fálica de la vista, y sacó la caja de juguetes de su armario para dejar en su escritorio. Nada al azar. Ese era Yuuri.

Los nervios familiares burbujeaban cerca de la superficie, pero también había una extraña excitación. La prisa que provenía de saber que, en cualquier momento, habría cientos de personas en su habitación, mirándolo, incapaz de mirar hacia otro lado, sin poder tocarlo. Su corazón revoloteó.

La configuración siempre era la peor parte. La ansiedad lo consumía vivo, cuando Phichit colocó la cámara, colocó camisetas blancas sobre las lámparas para suavizar la iluminación y encendió sus computadoras portátiles fuera de la vista. Tres proxies* después, Modman MemeLord fue el primero en iniciar sesión. Yuuri le decía todos los días cuánto odiaba el username de Phichit. Eso nunca hizo que Phichit dejara de brillar con orgullo.

Pero Yuuri estaba temblando. Se había duchado, se había transformado en algo un poco menos apropiado, había abandonado los parches de olor y ahora respiraba lenta y profundamente, tratando de mantenerse mordaz y profesional una noche antes de que comenzara. Se paró con las piernas temblorosas, parpadeando ante la incomodidad de los lentes de contacto.

Se echó el pelo hacia atrás una última vez. Él podría hacer esto. Tomó una respiración profunda cuando Phichit indico que la siguiente cuenta estaba dentro.

Después de una breve cuenta regresiva, Yuuri Katsuki abandonó oficialmente el edificio. Su reemplazo, InnocentEros, era cualquier cosa menos inocente.

Eros estaba recostado en la cama, una visión de la belleza omega, vestido ahora con un suéter suave y negro, pantalones vaqueros sueltos, calcetines y un par de calzoncillos ajustados de color negro. Su cara estaba hecha con la mano cuidadosa de Phichit, lo suficiente como para resaltar la oscuridad de sus iris, la forma grande y redondeada de sus ojos. Su cuello estaba desnudo, largo e impecable y mostraba una glándula de olor sin marcar con una inclinación de cabeza. Como beta, Phichit no se vería completamente afectado por el olor de Yuuri, pero ambos sabían que ninguno de los dos estaba inclinado a actuar en consecuencia.

Yuuri dejó que una sonrisa traviesa recorriera su rostro mientras sus clientes habituales saltaban. A las diez en punto de la zona este, justo en el punto.

"Sonríe lindo, Eros", llamó Phichit, y Eros lo hizo. Su mente se estabilizó, sus nervios se desvanecieron, y supo que todos los ojos estaban puestos en él.

"Buenas noches" saludó a los primeros senadores, su voz lenta, profunda y suave. "Mi oh-tan-maravilloso moderador ya tiene la encuesta para ti, así que toma tus decisiones ahora antes de que comencemos. Para aquellos que sintonizan por primera vez, el enlace está disponible en la descripción, junto a una breve explicación. "Yuuri movió sus ojos hacia la cámara. "Dame de cinco a diez, y empezaremos las cosas".

Era un sistema que habían desarrollado meses atrás, y fue uno que demostró ser una opción popular. Había tres opciones disponibles, siempre, sin falta. El playboy, la bella mujer y la elección de Eros.

Comenzó como una pequeña broma. Habían tenido una asignatura de Escritura Creativa juntos cerca del momento en que todo esto comenzó hace un año, y se les pidió que inventasen una historia juntos. Phichit había sido solo medio sarcástico, afirmando que necesitaban una historia falsa para la identidad de cámara de Yuuri, y esta era la oportunidad perfecta. No terminaron usando el documento terminado en clase, pero terminó en la página oficial de Instagram de Yuuri para su personaje de cámara.

Phichit lo manejó todo, lo mantuvo elegante y profesional, y con su ayuda, se duplicaron, y luego triplicaron el número de clientes habituales. Lo que había comenzado como una pequeña forma de ampliar los márgenes por las sombras, y quitar las rocas de Yuuri cuando nada más lo haría, terminó convirtiéndoles en dinero decente. Ahora el sistema era rutinario, y a Yuuri le encantaba la rutina.

El caso es que la gente no vino solo por sexo. Lo cual desconcertó a Yuuri. Por alguna razón, les gustaba hablar con él.

Le preguntaban sobre cosas como la pelota de ejercicios en el fondo de su habitación, excepto esos comentarios que a menudo concluyen con alguna variación de "Me encantaría follarte con esa pelota". Entonces alguien más haría comentarios lascivos, como querer ver el culo de Yuuri sacudirse mientras rebotaba en el balón, especialmente si lo estaban follando _en_ el balón, y Yuuri probablemente charlaría un rato, y luego ofrecería meterse algo en el culo por algunas monedas Era un sistema que funcionaba bien para todos.

Sin embargo, Yuuri no solo se masturbaba frente a la cámara. Había empezado así, inseguro y torpe, nervioso más allá de su confianza y tan dolorosamente, e increíblemente excitado que estaba seguro de que su show había sido terrible. Pero luego la gente quería saber cómo se quedó tan delgado, la respuesta era practicar mucho ejercicio y baile, y luego querían verlo entrenar, y de alguna manera a lo largo del camino la gente comenzó a pedirle recomendaciones de programas de televisión después de que él se masturbara.

Vida.

Apartó la mirada de la cámara hacia la pantalla de la computadora que Phichit había apuntado a la cama. La pantalla mostraba una transmisión de chat y una imagen en miniatura de él reclinada cómodamente, con las piernas ligeramente abiertas. Reconoció algunos nombres de usuario que se registraron.

 **BigDickDaddy** : allí estas lindo. Te extrañaba 33

 **Batidor18** : STRIP STRIP STRIP

 **CandyMan ha enviado 100 monedas**

 **CandyMan** : Hey bby;) ¿estás bien?

Yuuri sonrió indulgentemente, dejando que su personalidad lo cubriera. "He estado ocupado, ya sabes cómo es", dijo, guiñándole el ojo a la cámara. Deslizó su mano sobre sí mismo, moviendo su pecho para golpear su cintura.

 **OG-Dom** : ¿Cuándo puedo ver a mi pequeño y lindo omega bailar nuevamente? :)

"Estaba planeando algo pronto. Pero tengo que limpiar el espacio primero. Mod ha estado hablando con algunas personas y piensa que ha encontrado un nuevo lugar. "Yuuri miró a Phichit, quien le dio un pequeño gesto lateral de sus pulgares y se encogió de hombros. "No ha recibido respuesta todavía".

 **OG-Dom** : Es una pena. ¡Dile a MemeLord que estamos esperando!

 **OG-Dom ha enviado 250 monedas**

Yuuri gimió. "No lo consientan. Ya es lo suficientemente insufrible sin que lo llames así. Ugh, mod, deja de sonreír así. "Phichit se rió entre dientes.

 **AlphaButtStuff** : nuevo aquí. Mods está en la habitación contigo? Wtf.

 **Cherriboyhunter** : amigo él es memelord, primero de su nombre, rey de fotografiar traseros, y nuestra única forma de ver nuevas fotos de eros sexy en línea. su amistad es hermosa. muestra algo de respeto.

 **Stargirlxxx ha enviado 100 monedas**

 **Stargirlxxx** : Noobs de mierda.

"¡Yo también te quiero, chico cereza!" Phichit se rió. "No te preocupes por las cosas de traseros, voy a desaparecer una vez que comience el espectáculo. Solo estoy aquí en caso de que Eros tenga algo atrapado en su agujero de hámster otra vez ".

"¡Eso fue una vez!" Siseó Yuuri. "Y te juro por Dios, deja de llamar a mi culo un agujero de hámster. No eres tan gracioso ".

Phichit solo mostró su sonrisa de mierda.

"De todos modos" dijo Yuuri deliberadamente, sus mejillas sonrojándose furiosamente.

 **Thunderfuck** : Mierda, me encanta cuando te pones nervioso.

 **Stargirlxxx** : ¿Has visto esa nueva película de acción? ¿La que te recomendé?

"Todavía no", dijo Yuuri, tratando de calmarse. Phichit lo había desconcentrado, y necesitaba estar completamente Eros esta noche. No ayudó que la conversación mostrara una cantidad innecesaria de aprecio por la amistad de Yuuri y Phichit. Gracias a dios por Stargirlxxx y sus distracciones. "Como dije, ha estado un poco ¿ocupado? Aunque tengo tiempo la próxima semana. "Dejó que una sonrisa perezosa cruzara sus labios.

 **Stargirlxxx** : Déjame saber si quieres que me una contigo;)) Tal vez podamos divertirnos después. O durante?

"Lo siento, Stargirl, me encantaría decir que sí, pero simplemente no puedo. Ya sabes cómo es, "dijo Yuuri, extendiendo sus manos en un gesto de disculpa. Encontrarse con alguien significaba revelar su ubicación, y eso era lo último que Yuuri quería. Vivir esa vida en línea era una cosa, llevarlo al mundo real era otra cosa completamente distinta. "Ok, mod, ¿cómo vamos con la encuesta?"

"Estamos viendo la elección de Eros en el primer puesto. ¿Tienes un anuncio especial para los chicos y chicas?

Yuuri inclinó su cabeza invitándolo, poniéndose de rodillas en su cama. "De hecho, gracias." Sintió el peso de la cámara mirándolo, y echó un vistazo a la cantidad de suscriptores que estaban sintonizando. Sus ojos se agrandaron casi imperceptiblemente. Más de lo normal. Todos ellos mirándolo. Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal.

Cogió la caja de juguetes, extendiéndose tan lujosamente como un gato, dejando que el suéter se deslizara por su estómago poco a poco. Un pequeño destello de piel, una burla de lo que estaba por venir. Él sonrió.

"Tengo un regalo especial para todos ustedes esta noche. Estamos llevando a cabo otra subasta. El mejor postor escoge el juguete de esta noche. Sus selecciones ... "dijo Yuuri, desplegándolas para que todos las vieran. Apareció un flujo de mensajes de chat, todos ellos interesados en lo que estaba disponible.

"¿Serán amable conmigo?", Preguntó.

 **alphalite** : no nos gstria q t latimes bb ^ _- follat a ti mismo cn ese purpura strecho 1

 **alphalite ha enviado 400 monedas**

Yuuri soltó una risita. "¿No me digas que ya estás escribiendo con una mano?"

Una corriente de mensajes inundó la pantalla, y Phichit los miró mientras pasaban, tocando sus labios con un bolígrafo. Contando en su cabeza, corriendo totales mientras pasaban rápidamente.

 **BigDickDaddy ha enviado 2000 monedas**

 **BigDickDaddy** : El rojo. Cierra los ojos y finge que soy yo 3

 **CandyMan ha enviado 2100 monedas**

 **CandyMan** : el rosado en tu garganta, el rojo en tu pequeño agujero. Vibra, ¿verdad?

"Lo hace," respondió Yuuri, cruzando recatadamente las piernas al borde de la cama. Estaba decidiendo qué lado de su personalidad adoptar esta noche. Le gustaba cuando el público lo elegía, pero también disfrutaba presionando a su propio ritmo. Playboy, ¿o la mujer más bella de la ciudad esta noche?

Las monedas se inundaron, pero el consenso se alcanzó rápidamente. Yuuri reemplazó sus juguetes en la caja con un guiño coqueto y dejó el rosado y rojo.

El rojo era una cosa monstruosa, larga y gruesa como la polla de un alfa con un bulto cerca del fondo como un nudo desinflado. Yuuri definitivamente lo sentiría mañana. El control remoto se pasó a Phichit, que lo encendía y apagaba, ajustando la intensidad de la vibración en función de cómo fluían las monedas.

El rosado era más dulce, más pequeño y más fácil de tomar. Era más anatómicamente correcto que el rojo, y probablemente se modeló después de cortar a un beta. Yuuri los puso a un lado.

"Mi favorito. Me echas a perder ", Yuuri arrulló. Pasó sus dedos amorosamente sobre el falo rojo, dándole unos sugerentes golpes. El omega en él estaba ansioso por llenarse, por tener ese espesor de silicón empujado dentro de él, pero Yuuri esperaría. Él podría ser paciente. "Bueno", dijo, dejando el juguete sobre las sábanas. "Ya sabes cómo comenzar esto. Te lo dejo a ti."

 **69B4N4N4M4N69** : STRIP PLS

 **alphalite** : no seas jdidamnte stupid, banana.

 **alphalite ha enviado 400 monedas**

 **alphalite** : camisa 1ro, eros

 **69B4N4N4M4N69 ha enviado 400 monedas**

 **69B4N4N4M4N69** : PANTALONES DSPES PLS THX EROS

 **BittyBetaBoi ha enviado 100 monedas**

 **BittyBetaBoi:** hazlo agradable y lento

Yuuri asintió, pasando sus dedos por su cintura. "puedo hacer eso. ¿Quieres que lo tome con calma? ", Preguntó, pasando las puntas de sus dedos por la piel de su estómago. Rodó sobre su estómago, recordando esa clase de danza del vientre que había tomado cuatro meses atrás. Nunca más, pero al menos había tenido un buen entrenamiento para sus caderas.

Levantó el suéter lentamente, alzándolo para mostrar las líneas de su estómago. Algunas estrías brillaban en su piel como descoloridas rayas de tigre. Yuuri una vez había estado profundamente cohibido acerca de ellas. Pero exponerse y el dinero habían ganado, y ahora ni siquiera parpadeó, solo levantó el suéter una pulgada más arriba, rodando su pelvis contra la cama.

Quería más, más, pero el dinero era mejor cuando lo tomaba con calma ... se enviaron algunas monedas más, y Yuuri los tentó con suéter más alto.

"¿Te gusta?" Respiró.

 **Stargirlxxx** : Jesús déjame que te folle, tienes a mis bebés tu hermoso bastardo

Yuuri sonrió. Esperó a que pasaran algunas monedas más antes de ponerse el suéter sobre la cabeza y sacar los brazos. Lo arrojó fuera de la pantalla. "Pantalones a después, ¿verdad?"

Yuuri movió sus dedos sobre su bragueta, alisando su mano sobre su entrepierna con ligeros toques. Podía sentir que empezaba a ponerse rígido, los pantalones apretándolo lentamente mientras comenzaba el striptease, y tarareaba para sí mismo.

 **Cherriboyhunter** : quiero chupar tu polla lindura déjame verla

 **Cherriboyhunter envió 200 monedas**

Yuuri abrió el botón de sus pantalones vaqueros, bajando la cremallera con una lentitud insoportable. Metió la mano y se acarició a través de los calzoncillos. Él cerró los ojos. Podía sentir que empezaba a resbalar, su agujero se estaba mojando de anticipación. Pronto.

Pasó la tela de algodón sobre sus caderas. Él se estremeció cuando se pegó, tocando el asunto con simplemente otro giro lento de su cintura. Se dejó caer de rodillas sobre su espalda, levantando los pies para despegar los pantalones de sus piernas. Sonrió juguetonamente, sus piernas se abrieron para mostrar los calzoncillos ahora abultados.

Más monedas, y vinieron fuera los calcetines. Yuuri jugó con la cinturilla de sus calzoncillos. "¿Qué tal estos?"

 **69B4N4N4M4N69:** FUUUUUCK ERES EL OMEGA + CALIENTE Q HE VSTO

 **alphalite** : dios bnna solo mantnlo en tus pntlons como un jdido adolescente, q tl eso?.

Yuuri sonrió. "No peleen, vamos, ahora", dijo. "¿Alguien quiere que se vayan?" Él se balanceó sobre sus rodillas, girando para que su culo estuviera en exhibición para la cámara. Se inclinó, mostrando la suave curva de su derrière. "Me siento tan vacío, ¿sabes? Necesito un alfa grande y grueso para llenarme. ¿Alguien puede ayudar?

Las monedas se precipitaron, y Yuuri sonrió. Jugueteó con los calzoncillos, deslizándolos unos centímetros más o menos por la curva de su trasero. Su culo era su activo más fuerte, o eso le habían dicho. Dejó que sus manos se deslizaran sobre la piel. Una mano se deslizó debajo de la tela, ahuecando la nalga antes de moverse hacia el centro, frotando la hendidura. Yuuri echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gimió.

 **BigDickDaddy** : Joder, lo necesitas mal, ¿verdad, cariño? Qué cara tan bonita estás haciendo.

"Mmm, quiero más", gimió para sí mismo. Bajó los calzoncillos del bóxer, colocándolos donde sus muslos se encontraban con sus nalgas, reuniéndose allí incómodamente. Los empujó por sus muslos, enganchándolos alrededor de donde sus rodillas se clavaron en la cama. "Por favor mírame".

Lo dijo en voz baja, como una oración, una súplica silenciosa de lo único que necesitaba. La mano en su culo metida entre sus nalgas, frotando contra su agujero. Su cabeza se inclinó y su espalda se arqueó, un leve gemido escapó de sus labios.

"Por favor, dámelo, lo necesito", jadeó, rodeando con el dedo medio su entrada. Separó su trasero con su dedo pulgar y anular.

 **jizzjazz ha enviado 100 monedas**

 **jizzjazz** : mételo, omega puta

Yuuri mordió su labio cuando Phichit pateó a jizzjazz del stream sin vacilar. Todavía tomó algunas respiraciones profundas para volver a entrar en sí mismo, dejar que el insulto fuera enterrado en su mente bajo las olas y olas de lujuria y Eros. El insulto irritó en un lugar más profundo de lo que Yuuri estaba dispuesto a tocar.

 **BigDickDaddy:** ¡Qué gilipollas! No escuches esa mierda

 **BigDickDaddy** : extiende tus piernas para mí, hermoso. Déjame verte. Eres hermoso.

Yuuri tarareó su apreciación. El comentario de Jizzjazz sería el primero en su mente cuando terminara la transmisión. Pero por ahora, tenía todos los ojos puestos en él. Cerró los ojos de nuevo, tratando de volver a la sensación.

Envolvió su mano libre alrededor de su falo, apoyando un hombro contra las sábanas, metiendo un dedo contra su entrada con una media sonrisa. Le hizo cosquillas en el culo, y luego, muy deliberadamente, deslizó sus piernas separadas, esperando.

Escuchó el sonido de monedas, y sus piernas se deslizaron un poco más. "Mmm, te necesito alfa", Yuuri gimió, lanzando una mirada sensual a la cámara.

Las encuestas auto reportadas por el espectador indicaron que la gran mayoría de sus espectadores se identificaron como hombres alfa, un porcentaje más pequeño es beta masculino y femenino y alfa femenino. Por lo menos, verlo gimotear por un alfa como un omega en celo era algo que les interesaría a todos. El esperó.

Le dio unos golpes a su polla, expandiendo el pre semen llorando por la abertura. Sus ojos se cerraron. Podía sentir que su excitación rodaba su dedo, derramándose por sus muslos. Él necesitaba esto. Oh, él lo necesitaba tanto. Podía sentir el peso de la cámara como algo tangible, una presión sobre su columna vertebral que se sentía deliciosa y cálida y tan buena como un alfa de tamaño completo y bien dotado. Se sentía como lo que Yuuri imaginaba que sentía Aria.

Aria era otro camboy. Su horario de transmisión solía ser antes al de Eros, y Yuuri nunca se atrevería a comenzar hasta que hubiera terminado. Aria no era solo el alfa más hermoso que Yuuri había visto en su vida. Él comandó una legión de devotos seguidores, tantos que avergonzó a la colección de asiduos de Yuuri. Aria también estaba bien dotado. El pobre corazón de Yuuri no pudo soportarlo.

Sus ojos revolotearon apreciativamente, ya lo veía ahora en su mente. Los dedos largos y delgados de Aria, su piel pálida como la luna y lisa como la seda, deslizándose sobre la piel de Yuuri en toques de plumas, provocando, sacándolo, animándolo a mendigar.

 **OG-Dom** : Un omega tan bonito, introduce los dedos. Dos a la vez. Puedes tomarlo, ¿verdad?

 **OG-Dom ha enviado 500 monedas**

"Es mucho", sonrió tontamente a la cámara, agitando sus pestañas. "No sé si puedo ..."

 **OG-Dom** : ¿Intentarías por mí, Eros?

Yuuri rodeó su agujero una vez más y presionó dos dedos contra la entrada. Echó hacia atrás la cabeza, lanzando otra mirada a su glándula de olor intacta, antes de sumergir los dedos dentro de sí mismo.

Él jadeó ante la súbita plenitud. Era difícil permanecer suelto como un omega. Su cuerpo estaba decidido a mantenerse firme y caliente, y cualquier estiramiento hecho en días anteriores se retiró más rápido de lo que a Yuuri le gustaría. Dos a la vez parecían un gran salto, pero para el consolador rojo, él comenzaría.

"Aaah, sí, oh," Yuuri jadeó, levantando sus caderas para que su agujero estuviera en exhibición. Hubo un sonido suave como pasos susurrando sobre la alfombra, y Yuuri supo sin mirar que Phichit lo estaba rodeando con la cámara en la mano, proporcionando una nueva perspectiva de los dedos de Yuuri desapareciendo dentro de él. Su lubricante natural goteaba entre sus dedos, brillante y claro, humedeciendo el camino.

 **Stargirlxxx** : tijera ahora

El comentario corriente debajo de los comandos se cayó, y la atención de Yuuri se centró en el láser. Hizo una tijera con los dedos, imaginando a Aria inclinado sobre él, el cabello plateado cayendo sobre los ojos más azules que Yuuri había visto, el aliento susurrando sobre su hombro mientras abría a Yuuri.

Yuuri se estremeció, dejando escapar un gemido largo y quejido. Aria lo había arruinado. Ni siquiera lo había tocado, y había arruinado a Yuuri. Eros arruinado. Se chupó el labio inferior con los dientes. Él necesitaba más. Más.

"Por favor", jadeó.

Tenía ganas de jugar el omega indefenso, desesperado y con ganas, pero listo para tomar lo que necesitaba cuando el deseo era demasiado grande. Bajo el mando de los comentarios y las monedas, trabajó hasta un tercer dedo, luego un cuarto, deslizándolos dentro y fuera de su aleteo con un toque de desesperación. Ellos estaban mirando. Ellos querían esto. Sabían que podía hacerlo mejor. Ser mejor

"Te necesito", jadeó.

 **CandyMan** : polla rosa en tu boca, chico bonito. Abierto de par en par para mí

 **BittyBetaBoi** : bésalo, eros. se ve igual que el mío, lo apuesto, ¿no es así?

Yuuri asintió, liberando su polla de mala gana y buscando el juguete rosa. Era más grande que él, aunque los omegas rara vez estaban especialmente bien dotados para empezar, y esta particular polla beta era un poco más grande que la media. Él presionó su boca en la punta. Sus labios se separaron, y él chupaba delicadamente en la cabeza.

Su omega estaba acicalándose, hambriento, necesitando más, y Yuuri lo deslizó entre sus labios, llevándose más a su boca. Sus mejillas ahuecadas mientras succionaba, todavía trabajando con sus dedos dentro y fuera, haciendo tijeras con los cuatro para ensancharse tanto como podía.

Según las mediciones oficiales, Big Red seguía siendo un juguete más pequeño que el pene de Aria. A Yuuri le daba escalofríos.

Sweet Pink era más fácil de chupar, y le dio un lugar para ahogar sus jadeos susurrantes. Tomó más, más, presionando la cabeza contra su garganta hasta que las bolas falsas estuvieron en su barbilla y la cabeza lo estaba ahogando. Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla. Él gimió apreciativamente.

Casi se olvidó de la conversación, hasta que un coro de alertas silenciosas le dijeron que querían el evento principal y estaban más que dispuestos a pagar.

Sacó los dedos de su culo, gimiendo alrededor del falo plástico en su boca ante el repentino vacío. Sus dedos descuidados se arrastraron a lo largo de la cama, buscando la longitud del rojo, y encontrándolo con la punta de sus caderas y un estiramiento que a sus espectadores les encantaría.

"Alfa", jadeó. Se apartó del juguete rosa para tomar aire. "Alfa, por favor". Forró la punta contra su entrada. Su boca se cerró alrededor del juguete beta y esperó.

 **alphalite** : ve lnto kiero vrte corrindot mientras te follas a ti msmo buen eros

 **alphalite ha enviado 300 monedas**

Yuuri presionó la cabeza del juguete beta contra su mejilla, sabiendo que mostraría el bulto de plenitud en su boca mientras volvía su atención hacia el juguete rojo.

La gruesa punta romana presionaba insistentemente contra su entrada, obstinada e inmóvil sin un poco de fuerza. Yuuri le dio un empujoncito, moviendo un dedo primero. Un chorro de lubricante le cayó por las piernas. Se estremeció por la frialdad, deslizando el consolador brevemente sobre el derrame antes de llevarlo de vuelta a su agujero y presionarlo.

Todo su cuerpo se estremeció mientras lo trabajaba, centímetro a centímetro, obteniendo la plenitud de la cabeza más allá del anillo muscular. Jadeó y se retorció, pero continuó empujando, lento y estable, trabajando el grosor interior. Con los ojos cerrados, casi podía fingir que era Aria detrás de él, moviendo las caderas juntas, empujando con movimientos lentos.

Jadeó, mirando la pantalla con la mitad hundiéndose, rodando sus caderas.

La aprobación fue tan clara como un mar de texto podría ser, una corriente de apreciación de su culo, su agujero, la forma en que lo tomó tan bien. Yuuri lamió el lado del juguete rosa y centró su atención en él, perdiéndose en los movimientos de complacer a una beta imaginaria mientras luchaba por trabajar el grosor.

Era apretado, casi agonizantemente, y sin embargo su cuerpo cedió lentamente, acomodando la circunferencia del juguete mientras trabajaba más adentro. Yuuri había visto que, en otros omegas, sus erecciones se suavizaban bajo un embestida fuerte, demasiado grande, demasiado rápido, pero la idea de eso solo hizo a Yuuri más duro.

Lo ansiaba, la sensación de estar abierto por algo tan grande. "Alfa", jadeó alrededor del juguete. "Alfa, más. Fóllame, "gimió.

 **Cherriboyhunter** : tómalo bby. mantelo en marcha, agradable y lento solo así. me gustaría rodar mis caderas, llenar tu agujero virgen, hacerte gritar

 **CandyMan** : El bebé no es virgen. Mira cómo lo toma. Hermoso.

 **Cherriboyhunter** : nunca lo dijo de ninguna manera, así que déjame pretenderlo

Yuuri cerró los ojos. Si estaban discutiendo, obviamente no los estaba distrayendo lo suficiente. Su atención debería estar en él, y solo en él.

Empujó el resto del consolador con una repentina sacudida de sus caderas, dejando escapar un largo y estremecedor gemido mientras se retorcía, bufó entre los dos juguetes. Podía sentir el bulto del falso nudo frotándose contra su entrada, pero no encajaría aún. Habría tiempo para eso más tarde.

La cantidad de espectadores aumentó lentamente, sintonizando justo a tiempo para el evento principal.

Yuuri gimió mientras se ajustaba al tamaño, quedándose quieto por un momento. Era tan largo, tan grande, que llegaba a lo más profundo de él hasta que sintió que no podía moverse sin que se frotara contra algo profundo dentro de él.

 **BigDickDaddy ha enviado 300 monedas**

 **BigDickDaddy** : buzz buzz. Nivel 1 pls, mod 3 lo hace sentir bien.

Yuuri ni siquiera había leído el mensaje antes de que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera, un grito ahogado se escapó de él cuando el juguete cobró vida dentro de él, vibrando en su más baja intensidad.

El estruendo fue justo en el lado derecho de agradable, y el dolor del estiramiento se diluyó bajo el lavado del delicioso placer estrellándose sobre él en oleadas. Él lamió el juguete en su boca, alejándolo de sus labios para que una cadena de saliva los conectara.

"Aaahhaah", gimió, moviendo las caderas y cada vez más trabajado mientras más se movía el grosor dentro de él. Intentar escapar de la vibración solo hizo que el juguete dentro de él se sacudiera placenteramente contra su interior, haciéndolo follar de vuelta a su cama, haciéndolo rodar en las sábanas sin poder hacer nada. Persiguió su liberación en su puño, tragando el juguete rosado lo suficientemente profundo como para mantenerlo en su boca mientras palmeaba su erección, deslizando su mano sobre la humedad en sus muslos, juntándola entre sus dedos para aliviar la fricción.

El juguete cambió de velocidad dentro de él, probablemente a petición de otro afiche, y Yuuri estaba tambaleándose por el cambio. Él se estaba acercando. No podían mirar hacia otro lado. Todos lo miraban, con los ojos cerrados mientras empujaba hacia atrás, sacando el juguete y empujándolo hacia adentro con una oleada de emoción.

Él estaba persiguiendo su orgasmo en serio, el espectáculo cayendo. Solo estaba el calor, el estiramiento, la idea de Aria detrás de él, golpeándolo con su gran polla alfa ... Yuuri gimió de nuevo cuando el juguete pasó sobre su próstata, enviando una erupción de placer dulce que lo atravesó.

Él abrió un ojo, arrepentido. Esto no era solo para él. Él tenía su audiencia. Necesitaba satisfacer, hacer que se sintieran tan complacidos y atendidos como se sentía ahora. Echó un vistazo a los mensajes rápidamente, pero no hubo nada más que alabanzas por el sonido de sus gemidos.

Otro apareció en la pantalla. Yuuri hizo una doble toma.

 **AriaAlpha ha enviado 6000 monedas**

 **AriaAlpha** : ¿gritarías mi nombre de usuario, hermoso?

Yuuri se mordió el labio, sin poder contener un gemido estremecedor que llegó antes de que pudiera detenerlo. No era el verdadero Aria, pero el cuerpo de Yuuri sin duda había reaccionado como si lo fuera.

Phichit no ocultaba en absoluto la afición de Eros por las dotes de Aria, aunque era por lo menos lo suficientemente circunspecto como para mantener en secreto hasta dónde llegaba la apreciación.

Oficialmente, y de acuerdo con su página web personal dirigida por Phichit, Eros encontró una polla suficientemente grande como para mirar ... Aria era solo un ejemplo dado. La postura de Yuuri, mucho menos conocida públicamente, era que estaba harto de todas las fotos de penes, y que el de Aria era _perfecta_. Entonces Yuuri tenía algunas de las imágenes del sitio web de Aria guardadas en su teléfono. Tal vez demasiadas capturas de pantalla de sus shows.

Y también estaba cien por ciento seguro de que esta era la idea de alguien de una broma. Especialmente dado que los nombres de usuario no eran tan difíciles de encontrar, y había escuchado al menos dos chistes relacionados con Aria en el pasado que no se había encogido de hombros tan bien como había esperado. Aria tenía mejores cosas que hacer que ver hora de aficionados con Eros.

Aun así, con 6000 monedas, era una broma que Yuuri estaría más que feliz de seguir, especialmente si eso significaba quejarse del nombre de Aria como siempre había fantaseado. Él consideró la idea, gimiendo cuando el juguete se balanceó dentro de él otra vez. Luego sonrió con gracia a la pantalla.

También podría permitirse una pequeña fantasía suya, si el falso Aria iba a doblar su objetivo de monedas para esta noche como esta. Apartó los dedos de su pene, ya extrañaba el contacto, y sacó el juguete rosa de sus labios, el pecho se agitaba por el esfuerzo y la excitación.

"Sí, por supuesto, Aria, alfa", jadeó. "Se siente tan bien." Se sacudió hacia atrás, levantándose sobre sus rodillas y luego cayendo hacia atrás con su culo sobre sus talones hasta que estuvo arrodillado, sosteniendo la base del juguete al ras contra la cama. "Quiero montarte. Por favor. "Levantó ligeramente las caderas, dejando al descubierto un destello de silicona roja que se deslizaba dentro y fuera de su agujero goteante. "Por favor, Aria".

Su voz era irregular, afilada en un poco de desesperación. Su corazón estaba acelerado mientras miraba la pantalla.

 **AriaAlpha** : por favor hazlo

Yuuri se estremeció, se balanceó para deslizarse a lo largo del juguete, alto y orgulloso en la cama, dejando su cuerpo por completo. Se colocó sobre él y se lanzó hacia abajo, tomando la longitud en un solo jadeo. "Aria, Aria", lloró. "Ah, Aria, se siente tan bien".

Él rebotó hacia arriba y hacia abajo, sintiendo su propia polla descuidada chocando contra su piel con cada subida y caída, montando el juguete más duro y más rápido de lo normal. El nombre de Aria cayó de sus labios en desesperados gemidos. Su cabeza cayó hacia atrás, su cuerpo sonrojado y brillando de sudor, necesitando más. Entre los elogios y los comandos, el parpadeo de las monedas en la pantalla, apareció otra publicación. Yuuri se fijó en el nombre como si fuera su gracia salvadora.

 **AriaAlpha** : tócate

Yuuri asintió, incapaz de formar palabras que no fueran el nombre de Aria, imaginando que era a él a quien Yuuri estaba inclinado. Yuuri deslizó su mano sobre él, sintiendo un rastro de baba bajar por su barbilla mientras se follaba con abandono. Era la mano de Aria alrededor de él, Aria deslizando sus dedos alrededor de la polla de Yuuri y acariciándolo con cada empuje, levantando sus caderas para encontrarse con cada una de las caídas de Yuuri y golpear incluso más profundo que el anterior. La polla de Aria, con su nido de cabello plateado perfecto, se abalanzó sobre él como su sueño más cálido y más húmedo.

"¡Aria, Aria!" Estaba desesperado, nervioso y dolorosamente cerca. "Estoy cerca, estoy tan cerca", lloró, abriendo los ojos.

 **AriaAlpha ha enviado 4000 monedas**

 **AriaAlpha:** Detente. No te corras todavía.

Yuuri apretó sus dedos alrededor de la base de su polla, no porque quisiera, sino porque es lo que Aria habría hecho, hubiera querido que lo hiciera. Yuuri dejó de montar, hundiéndose una última vez en el grosor con un gemido bajo, gimiendo de necesidad.

"Aria, por favor", suplicó, agitando sus pestañas de esa manera que siempre le valía una avalancha de monedas. Miró la pantalla, esperando, respirando pesadamente mientras su erección dolorosa goteaba líquido pre seminal sobre sus dedos. Desordenado y mojado, así era como les gustaba a sus fanáticos, de rodillas y mendigando. Ignoró a los demás, esperando una respuesta de Aria, esperando la siguiente orden.

Se hundió una fracción más abajo, y la presión del pequeño nudo se frotó insistentemente a su entrada. Él gimió esperanzado, moviendo sus caderas contra él, su pene apuntando impotente al techo con sus dedos alrededor de sí mismo, conteniendo su orgasmo.

 **AriaAlpha** : estás muy mojado para mí, ¿verdad, Eros? ¿Disfrutas tanto?

Yuuri asintió, respirando con dificultad para frenar su acelerado corazón.

 **AriaAlpha** : ¿eso es un nudo al final? ¿Crees que puedes tomar eso por mí?

Yuuri nunca había llevado el juguete hasta el fondo, pero seguía asintiendo, apretando el grosor contra sí mismo. Empujarlo provocó un gruñido y jadeo, pero después de unos pocos intentos, pasó por el anillo de músculo, se apretó dentro de él y se mantuvo apretado. Él jadeó, y, sin embargo, fue más duro que nunca. Se sentía tan lleno, tan malditamente lleno. Estaba llorando lágrimas de euforia.

"Aria, tan lleno, tan bueno", jadeó. Se sintió como si estuviera volando. "Aria, por favor, por favor", suplicó.

Yuuri cerró los ojos, respirando más rápido. Hubo una pausa, y luego otro mensaje. Yuuri lo leyó rápidamente, el corazón se apoderó de él.

 **AriaAlpha** : ajusta el vibrador en máximo, por favor

Yuuri soltó un aullido salvaje cuando el vibrador estalló en su interior, dejándolo retorciéndose en la cama mientras el espeso zumbido agonía deliciosa a cada parte de él, vibrando contra su próstata, al borde, se abrió a la perfección y vigilado por Aria él mismo. Yuuri lloraba en sus sábanas, gimiendo y jadeando, jadeando el nombre de Aria como si su vida dependiera de ello.

"Aria, por favor, por favor", lloró, apretando los dedos desesperadamente alrededor de su polla y sus bolas mientras trataba de evitar llegar, tal como le dijeron, pero su determinación vacilaba. "Tengo que correrme, por favor, déjame terminar".

Todo era eléctrico y brillante, la necesidad tan aguda que iba a estallar a pesar de sus mejores intentos de lo contrario.

 **AriaAlpha** : Déjalo salir, hermoso. Vente para mí.

Todo el cuerpo de Yuuri se estremeció. Apenas se dio tres estocadas antes de que su cuerpo se sacudiera, y de repente estaba derramándose, rasgado directamente sobre el borde, corriéndose más duro y más rápido de lo que recordaba haber hecho antes. Gritó el nombre de Aria. Sus caderas se movían en empujes fantasmales, ordeñando todo de las vibraciones, convirtiendo sus entrañas en gelatina, imposible de escapar con el nudo que lo sostenía dentro y en su lugar, presionado contra su punto más dulce dentro de él.

Él jadeó cuando la vibración se cortó por fin. Su cuerpo se hundió, deshuesado y flácido, en las sábanas. Abrió los ojos para parpadear en la pantalla. Los mensajes llegaban más rápido de lo que podía leerlos todos, pero logró mirar el único que importaba antes de desaparecer.

 **AriaAlpha** : perdón por secuestrar tu show. Cuando te vi, no pude resistirme ;)

"Está bien", Yuuri dijo con voz áspera.

Su cuerpo lo iba a _odiar_ mañana. Todavía tenía el pequeño nudo de plástico dentro de él, y no estaba seguro de qué era peor: saber que todo ese falo gloriosamente grueso seguía siendo empujado dentro de él, haciendo de cada movimiento una tortura pura, o el conocimiento de que tendría que tirar de él. pasar el borde del nudo para sacar el consolador. Pero ese seguía siendo el mejor orgasmo de su vida, sin excepción, por lo que Yuuri no se estaba quejando demasiado terriblemente. Simplemente no se atrevió a moverse.

"Eso fue interesante", jadeó Yuuri en voz baja. "No tienes que disculparte". Impostor Aria también envió 10.000 monedas en una noche, por lo que era otra cosa, y había usado el nombre de usuario que podría haber convencido a Yuuri para que lo hiciera gratis. Yuuri jadeó cuando un pequeño cambio de posición frotó el juguete contra sus paredes hipersensibles.

 **BigDickDaddy** : eroooosss, cutie, ¿cuánto tiempo he estado aquí y nunca has gemido mi nombre de usuario cuando te venias? / 3

 **CandyMan** : Es porque Eros tiene clase;)

 **BigDickDaddy** : cruel, hermano

 **OG-Dom** : Este tipo Aria tiene un pase en mi libro. Eros siendo todo obediente como este me pone caliente y molesto. Por lo general, es más directo, no es que me queje de ninguna manera, je.

 **Stargirlxxx** : ¿Cómo te sientes, Eros?

Yuuri había comenzado a recuperar el aliento ahora. "Cansado, un poco. Gracias por preguntar, Stargirl. "Miró hacia abajo. Tenía el estómago cubierto de manchas blancas, los muslos relucientes y todavía tenía el consolador en el culo. Sus sábanas también estaban arrugadas y sucias. Al menos la vista en la cámara mostraba que su cabello aún estaba peinado hacia atrás, aunque parecía más sucio y un poco depravado.

Pasó sus dedos a través de él, asegurándose de que todavía estuviera empujado hacia atrás. Se preguntó si el impostor de Aria todavía estaba mirando, y si sentía que había obtenido el valor de su dinero. Phichit colocó la cámara en su soporte y se dirigió hacia toallas limpias y húmedas.

 **alphalite** : oi, eros. ¿Viste el nuevo ep de AoT?

Yuuri sonrió indulgentemente. "Oh, entonces solo porque soy japonés, ¿supones que veo anime?"

 **alphalite** : ¡tú m dijiste q lo abias vsto!

Yuuri se rió. "No, aún no lo he visto. Tengo algunas cosas que debo hacer en una semana y media, así que tengo que ordenar mis clases y mi trabajo antes de eso. Es parte de por qué he estado ocupado ".

"Eros tiene asuntos secretos," chilló Phichit, tirando trapos a Yuuri para que se mantuviera alejado de la cámara. Jugueteó con algo en el fondo. Yuuri comenzó a limpiarse a sí mismo.

La vibración volvió a encenderse, y Yuuri se estremeció y gimió cuando el vibrador pasó a uno de los niveles intermedios desde el bate. "Ughh, no, por favor", jadeó, mientras Phichit se rió en el fondo. "Joder, ah, apágalo," gimió Yuuri, buscando frenéticamente la base del juguete.

"¡Llámame por mi nombre de usuario apropiado y lo apagaré!", Cantó Phichit. Yuuri negó con la cabeza.

Podía sentirlo zumbando insistentemente bajo sus dedos mientras tiraba de la base del juguete, las vibraciones exigían atención y excitación. Yuuri se estremeció cuando finalmente la sacó, cayendo inerte sobre la cama con un grito ahogado.

"Oh, te maldigo", gimió Yuuri. Podía sentir su entrada crispar, vacía y estirada, brotando cualquier lubricante atrapado dentro. Ya estaba despertando interés nuevamente.

"Pooh", juró Phichit. "Pensé que te tendría esta vez. Vamos, Eros, ¿solo una vez?

Yuuri lo rechazó. Agarró un par de bóxers cercanos y se los puso sobre sus caderas. Hubo un suave rasguño en la puerta. Yuuri rodó los ojos.

"Lo siento, ignoren eso. Mi cachorro se molesta cuando alguien está en casa y no lo acaricia. Lo dejaría entrar, pero hice un desastre ".

Como de costumbre, Yuuri charló un rato hasta que la pegajosidad de su piel se hizo insoportable y se sentía tan cansado que no podía mantener los ojos abiertos. Obtuvo algunas monedas más durante este tiempo, y solo una solicitud para verlo en la maldita pelota de ejercicios.

"Voy a llamarlo una noche," anunció finalmente Yuuri. "Mañana, estaré en el gimnasio. ¿Sintoniza si quieres ver? "Ofreció.

 **CandyMan** : ¿Estarás desnudo esta vez, bby? ;)

 **Cherriboyhunter** : por favor di que sí. Lo ameeeee la última vez que te vi.

"No desnudo, es un gimnasio público, pero ..." Yuuri hizo una pausa. Phichit lo estaba mostrando con los pulgares hacia arriba y asintiendo. Yuuri ya estaba sintiendo un baño de arrepentimiento. "Podría ser ... persuadido a usar algo especial, además de mi atuendo habitual". Era una camiseta holgada y pantalones anchos holgados, y no era exactamente atractivo para mirar.

 **BittyBetaBoy ha enviado 300 monedas**

 **Cherriboyhunter ha enviado 600 monedas**

 **CandyMan ha enviado 1000 monedas**

 **BigDickDaddy ha enviado 1450 monedas**

 **alphalite ha enviado 400 monedas**

 **OG-Dom ha enviado 1100 monedas**

Yuuri parpadeó en la pantalla. Más usuarios continuaron enviando monedas.

"La gente ha hablado, Eros", dijo Phichit. "Y la gente quiere pantalones cortos de botín. ¿Cierto?"

Una avalancha de sí pasó por la pantalla. Yuuri se sonrojó. "Yo no- yo- Oh, bien", tartamudeó, frunciendo el ceño a Phichit ahora. Tendrían una conversación más tarde.

Yuuri les dio a todos una buena noche, y finalmente pudieron comenzar a cerrar todo. Se estiró de la cama bostezando. Phichit se ocupó con la cámara mientras Yuuri le quitaba las sábanas y se ponía a trabajar reemplazándolas con un juego limpio. Él no estaba durmiendo en su propio lío.

"Entonceeees", dijo Phichit. "Te veías muy bien con las cosas dentro esta noche".

Yuuri se sonrojó. "Siempre me gusta", tartamudeó. Era la única forma en que podía bajarse. Sin la sensación de ser observado, la liberación era un sueño imposible. Para alguien atestado de ansiedad como Yuuri, era una situación interesante. A Yuuri le gustaba que lo vieran. Pero a él no le gustaba la atención. Pero odiaba cuando la gente miraba hacia otro lado.

Este fue el compromiso más cercano que había encontrado, e incluso entonces, estaba solo a salvo a través de proxies, algunos bloqueos de regiones y el conocimiento de que Yuuri era un consumado Clark Kent, escapándose de su reconocimiento.

"Eso no es lo que quise decir", dijo Phichit, pareciendo tímido y complacido, como un gato con el canario. "Tú y Aria, ¿eh?"

"Ni siquiera era el verdadero Aria", Yuuri tosió, tratando de ocultar qué tan rojas estaban sus mejillas. "Un impostor, probablemente. De ninguna manera el verdadero Aria querría verme ".

Phichit tarareó. "Oh enserio. ¿Y por qué seria eso?"

"Él- él-" tartamudeó Yuuri. ¿No era lo suficientemente obvio sin que él lo explicara? "Está en otra liga. Él es prácticamente una leyenda. Además, estoy seguro de que está ocupado. Tiene eso en una semana, ¿sabes?

Phichit solo parecía intrigado. "Ooh, de verdad, Yuuri? ¿Qué cosa sería eso? ¿Podría ser su extravagancia rutinaria anual? "

Una vez al año, como lo hacía durante los últimos 5 años, Aria en vivo transmitía su celo.

24 horas de sexo continuo / masturbación creativa, así como el invitado ocasional: con frecuencia su amigo alfa y compañero de cámara JackOffMetti, pero también muchas otras personas hermosas en los últimos cinco años que lo había estado haciendo. Siempre estaba tratando de encontrar nuevas sorpresas para su show, y Yuuri veía una buena parte de él cada año sintiéndose culpable y extremadamente excitado.

Si alguien supiera cómo aprovechar su propia biología, sería Aria.

"Cállate. Lo sabes tan bien como yo, "murmuró Yuuri.

"Lo hago, lo hago", estuvo de acuerdo Phichit. "También sé, mi querido amigo, que tu celo será más o menos al mismo tiempo. Y que estabas considerando hacer algo por tu espectáculo. Y ahora estamos al día con los fondos, lo que significa que el dinero no es un problema. Entonces tuve una pequeña idea ... "

Yuuri se detuvo, mirando hacia arriba con las mantas limpias medio metidas en su cama. Había miedo en sus ojos. "Phichit. Qué hiciste."

Phichit estaba sentado frente a su computadora portátil, deteniéndose en el Instagram de InnocentEros. Las cosas eran en su mayoría PG-13, de buen gusto y con clase, y Yuuri evitaba la página como la peste. Phichit lo ejecutó, y Yuuri siempre estaba desconcertado cuando Phichit le informó cuántos suscriptores tenía. Entonces Phichit abrió un registro DM.

"Oh, mierda", suspiró Yuuri. "No lo hiciste ..."

Phichit se había contactado con AriaAlpha. Le había enviado al hombre un maldito DM.

 _"¡Hola! Este es el mod de Eros, MemeLord. Escuché de JackOffMetti que estabas buscando algo diferente para tu show este año. ¿Tal vez me ha mencionado? Tengo una idea. Es algo loco, pero Metti dijo que lo loco es bueno. Envíame un mensaje de texto a XXX-XXX-XXXX si estás interesado. "_

"¿Cómo conoces a JackOffMetti?" Siseó Yuuri, agarrándose el pecho con horror.

"¿ _Eso_ es en lo que estás obsesionado? ¿No es el hecho de que le di el número de la línea directa de Eros?" Se refería al teléfono que usaban para los negocios relacionados con Eros.

Yuuri no podía respirar. "Bueno, obviamente, él no te envió un mensaje de texto".

Phichit agitó el teléfono barato a Yuuri. Él hizo. "JackOffMetti y yo somos así." Cruzó los dedos para mostrar cuán 'cercanos' aparentemente estaban. "Y voy a enviar un mensaje de texto a Aria ahora".

"Phichit no-" Yuuri jadeó. Miró la sonrisa de su amigo, las piezas comenzaron a hacer clic. "No lo hiciste ... No hay forma de que él quiera verme ..."

Phichit comenzó a escribir. Yuuri arremetió por el teléfono, chillando, pero Phichit debió haberlo esperado, porque se había puesto de pie en un instante, retrocediendo unos pasos hasta que estuvo fuera de su alcance, luego corrió hacia la puerta. Yuuri lo persiguió, golpeando su hombro contra la puerta por accidente. Phichit saltó de la habitación. Cerró de golpe la puerta de su habitación cerrada detrás de él.

Yuuri golpeó la puerta con los puños, por todo lo bueno que servía. Estaba cerrado y con seguro, y Phichit tenía el teléfono con, al parecer, el número de Aria.

La sangre de Yuuri se enfrió. El Impostor Aria. No podría ser "Espera. Phichit. Esper-"

"¡Te estoy haciendo un favor!" Gritó Phichit. "Dime que no quieres esto y me detendré".

"¡No quiero esto!" Gritó Yuuri.

Fue silencioso por un momento. La puerta se abrió. Yuuri entró. La sala estaba adornada con carteles, fotografías y estaba llena de recuerdos de hámster, y había una gran jaula de hámster en el escritorio. Un hámster estaba corriendo en la rueda mientras los otros dos estaban comiendo.

Phichit parecía un poco avergonzado.

"No puedo hacer esto", dijo Yuuri, con el corazón roto incluso mientras permanecía allí. "No quiero levantar mis esperanzas. Él no me va a querer, Phichit. Especialmente no por mi maldito celo. Yo arruinaría su show completo. Y, de todos modos, él está a 2,000 millas de distancia. No seas ridículo ...

El teléfono sonó. Phichit se lanzó hacia él, luego de vuelta a la cara de Yuuri. Él hizo una mueca.

"Ya le enviaste un mensaje de texto, ¿no es así?" Yuuri gimió, escondiendo su cara entre sus manos mientras Phichit revisaba el mensaje. "No quiero saber. Ni siquiera me digas lo que dijo. No quiero saber qué mala idea cree él que es ...

"Él está adentro."

"O cómo él no quiere ..." Yuuri se interrumpió. "¿Qué?"

Phichit esbozó una sonrisa. "Yuuri, lee esto".

Las manos de Yuuri temblaron mientras miraba el teléfono. Se desplazó a la parte superior de la conversación.

 **Recibido** : Metti quiere saber si eres Peaches?

 **Enviado** : Dile que voy por MemeLord ahora, pero sí, yo era Peaches, y antes de eso, era SuperHam.

 **Recibido** : ¡Él te conoce! ¡Guau! ¡Hola! ¿Tuviste una idea para el show? Loco es definitivamente bueno.

 **Enviado** : entonces, sé que esto es súper directo, pero voy a salir y decirlo. Entonces, mi amigo, ¿el del insta con el que te envié un mensaje?

 **Enviado** : es súper lindo, ¿verdad? Omega completamente sexy

 **Enviado** : su celo está en una semana

 **Enviado** : ¿y si estuviera en tu show?

 **Enviado** : soy el administrador de su página, y soy el mod de sus transmisiones, y creo que quedarían bien

 **Recibido** : Hmm. Dame un minuto.

 **Recibido** : está bien, es lindo, pero ¿está interesado? Al igual, a él no le importaría hacerlo, ¿o sí?

 **Recibido** : nunca he tenido un omega en mi show antes

 **Recibido** : especialmente no uno en celo

 **Recibido** : definitivamente tendría que tener cuidado con él

 **Enviado** : Él está definitivamente interesado. Y probablemente no lo vas a romper. Créeme. Mira su transmisión esta noche. Está en 7 (pt). No tienes que decidir ahora ni nada

 **Enviado** : puedo enviar información médica por correo electrónico si la quieres

 **Recibido** : Metti dice que debería. ¿Cuál es tu opinión?

 **Enviado** : amigo, estoy muy predispuesto. Mi chico Eros es el mejor. Solo míralo. Si no te gusta lo que ves, podemos dejarlo todo sin hacer preguntas. Pero en serio. ¿Cómo puedes decir que no a esa cara?

 **Recibido** : es difícil decir que no. Veré su transmisión esta noche.

 **Enviado** : suena bien

Hubo un intervalo de tiempo entre los mensajes anteriores y los siguientes, que se extendió unas horas antes del espectáculo, y luego en el programa en sí.

 **Enviado** : jajajaja mierda

 **Enviado** : no tienes que enviarle todas esas monedas. Un sí hubiera transmitido el mensaje

 **Recibido** : oh mi dios. Estoy enamorado. Déjame tener este chico en mi programa. Por favor, memelord

 **Recibido** : Tan Eros ! ¡Dile que lo siento, fui duro con él ! ¡Y robe el show! Solo quería ver qué haría

Otro mensaje apareció cuando Yuuri estaba leyendo.

 **Recibido** : Pueden volar hasta aquí, no se preocupe por el costo. Tanto tú como Eros. Por favor dime que lo hará. Podemos resolver los detalles cuando que tengan tiempo.

Las manos de Yuuri temblaban cuando Phichit sacó el teléfono de sus dedos. "Lo dijiste tú mismo", dijo Phichit. "Querías hacer algo diferente por tu celo".

"No ... no quise decir esto," Yuuri jadeó. A sus pies, su pequeño caniche corría alrededor de sus tobillos, mordiéndole las pantorrillas. Apresuradamente tomó el caniche de juguete en sus brazos. "Phichit, esto es ... ni siquiera sé qué es esto".

"Asombroso, es lo que es. Acéptalo, de todos modos, estabas pensando en transmitir tu celo en vivo. ¿Quién en su sano juicio no querría ver a dos de los mejores cam boys en la web en un lío de instinto primordial y pasión? Mierda va a estar loco ".

"No soy uno de los cam boys más guapos. Ni siquiera estoy clasificado ...

Phichit se tapó la boca con la mano. "Si terminas eso, le digo a Aria que estás dentro. Y vas a tener que decirle que no quieres". Yuuri lo fulminó con la mirada, pero cuando Phichit retiró su mano, la boca de Yuuri se cerró con fuerza... "¿Okay? Solo piensa en ello."

"No lo entiendo, es todo. ¿Qué es lo que él incluso ve en mí? "Yuuri gimió.

Phichit extendió su mano para contar con sus dedos. "Primero, eres hermoso. No discutas, ¿cuántos suscriptores le dicen eso todos los días? En segundo lugar, tienes muchos suscriptores. Esto es publicidad tanto para ti como para Aria. La exposición es buena. Y la gente va a hablar de esto durante años ".

"Hay toneladas de pornografía caliente en el mercado. Esto no es tan especial ".

Phichit negó con la cabeza. "Nuh uh. Tú y yo sabemos que has pensado esto miles de veces. ¿Por qué más lo considerarías? Pero te complaceré. Dos razones. Eres tú, lo que lo mejora, y es interactivo, por lo que a la gente le va a gustar. Tres razones, en realidad. Porque vamos a hacer un espectáculo de eso. Imagina, Yuuri, todos esos ojos en ti. ¿No te hace sentir sexy y poderoso?

Yuuri se sonrojó.

"Lo tercero que ve en ti es probablemente el hecho de que eres súper increíble para estar con él. En serio, Yuuri, ¿crees que todas esas personas pasan el rato contigo por 3 horas después de que te masturbes porque les gusta cuando tienes semen en el pelo? No hombre. Te están hablando. Les caes bien."

"Estoy bastante seguro de que más de la mitad solo se quedan porque nunca han conocido un omega masculino en persona", se burló Yuuri.

"Que se jodan esos tipos", dijo Phichit. "Vamos, Yuuri, dime en este momento, a mi cara, que no quieres a Aria durante tu celo, y te dejaré fuera. Le diré que no puedes hacerlo. Trato hecho. Pero tienes que mirarme a los ojos y decirme que no disfrutaste pensar en tener a Aria para ti antes ".

El momento se prolongó, largo y silencioso, incómodo. Vicchan se retorció con impaciencia en los brazos de Yuuri, queriendo ser acariciado. Yuuri obedeció, desaliñando a su perrito detrás de las orejas, mirando avergonzado.

"Podrías darle una oportunidad. ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar? "Dijo Phichit.

"¿Que hago el ridículo frente a todos los fanáticos de Aria? ¿Me convierto en un hazmerreír? ¿Revelar mi verdadera identidad al mundo? "Sugirió Yuuri. La lista seguía y seguía. Él podría hablarles por días. ¿Ser llamado una puta? Debido a que no había olvidado el jizzjazz y sus palabras cortantes, y sin importar cómo resultó esto, tan pronto como terminara volviéndose loco por Aria de todas las cosas, probablemente lo iba a perder con respecto al siguiente.

"¿O tal vez tienes el mejor sexo de tu vida, ganas un montón de dinero y pasas el tiempo con Aria, y probablemente obtengas la mejor información privilegiada de todos los tiempos?", Le recomendó Phichit. Él arqueó las cejas y sonrió. "yyyyyyyyyyyy ... ¿Tienes la oportunidad de montar al verdadero Aria?"

Yuuri suspiró, tratando desesperadamente de ignorar cuan dolorosamente esas palabras podían influenciarlo. "Suponiendo que hiciera esto ..."

"¡Yay!", Saludó Phichit, levantando las manos en el aire.

Yuuri lo fulminó con la mirada. "Suponiendo que lo vaya a llevar a cabo ... ¿Qué tan loco debemos ser? Él vive en LA. Eso está a 2000 millas de distancia, Phichit ".

"Ofreció pagar el vuelo", dijo Phichit. Levantó el teléfono y mostró la pantalla. "Hijo de puta bastardo, ya lo amo. Literalmente, no hay nada que puedas decir para el que no tenga una respuesta. Te conozco, Yuuri, y sé cómo piensas y te preocupas. Tuve todo el día para pensar las respuestas, así que pruébame ".

"Tengo espectadores que estarían enojados. Lo sé ... um. ¿CandyMan no dijo que estaba en California? Él no podrá mirar. Y él da tanto dinero a la transmisión, no es justo. Y Aria no es tan tonto como para dejar un bloque de región en su cuenta ", dijo Yuuri. Los bloques de la región hacían las cosas seguras. Lo hacían para que la gente cercana no te reconociera. Yuuri absolutamente tenía uno, y tenía uno preparado para todo el estado de Michigan, algunas regiones periféricas a su alrededor como zona de amortiguamiento para arrojar a cualquiera que intentara localizar su ubicación, y Kyushu. De ninguna manera estaba su familia viendo esto.

Phichit tarareó. "Um, Yuuri, proxies. Según Internet, sus búsquedas de Google están saliendo de Colorado. Estoy seguro de que también los tiene, o tal vez simplemente no los tiene. Todos saben dónde vive de todos modos ".

Yuuri acarició el estrés de Vicchan. "Oh, Dios mío", susurró. "Estoy considerando esto. ¿Qué loco estoy? Estoy loco. Debo estarlo."

"¡No, en absoluto!" Dijo Phichit. Le dio una palmada a Yuuri en la espalda. Con las piernas temblorosas, Yuuri se sentó en el borde de la cama de Phichit.

Yuuri se frotó la glándula de olor ansiosamente. Era una picazón, como siempre ocurría cuando su celo se acercaba. No es un picor como en ningún otro lugar, sino algo un poco más profundo debajo de la piel, una sensación que no puede ser rasguñada. No había mucho tiempo antes de que su celo comenzara, podía decirlo.

Él ya estaba en control de la natalidad por los calambres debilitantes que de vez en cuando recibía, y fue examinado hace un mes. No había tenido ningún compañero desde entonces. Incluso entonces, solo había sido Phichit, que tan amablemente lo había ayudado en su último celo. Él ya se estaba preparando para las vacaciones de primavera de todos modos. Las circunstancias no podrían ser mejores ...

Yuuri se estremeció. "Mierda", susurró. "Aria me quiere en su celo". Iba a tener relaciones sexuales con Aria. Aria quería a Eros en su show.

"Elaboraré los detalles mañana. Por ahora, luces agotado. Duerme un poco, Yuuri. "

Yuuri se rió torpemente. "Dices eso como si fuera a dormir esta noche".

* * *

Authors Note

A

Aquí hay una sutil referencia de Redline. Si te gustó el estilo de arte para la escena del banquete, es posible que te guste el estilo artístico de Redline. No son lo mismo, pero Yamamoto trabajó en ambos, y puedes ver una influencia :D Visualmente impresionante, de cualquier manera.

Déjame saber si odias a los espectadores, o si hay alguno que te gusta y te gustaría ver más. Si a las personas no les gustan, puedo devolverles el impacto que tienen. Además, si tienes problemas, déjame saber. Eros siempre acepta sugerencias de sus espectadores y estoy aceptando sugerencias de los lectores ;)

 **Notas de Lilith: Este será el Fanfic con capítulos más largos que he traducido (24 pag de Word), Juro que después de este fic el omegaverse ya no es igual,**

 **Si llegaron hasta aquí hace que cada segundo que pase traduciéndolo y editando haya valido la pena.**

 **Lo mas probable es que suba los capítulos cada dos o tres semanas, en serio son muy largos pero valen la pena.**

*Jack Off Metti: bien por pronunciación del inglés sabemos que es el apellido de Chris **(bien jugado Chris)** pero realmente el significado de Jack off es masturbarse.

*Proxies: Un proxie es una persona que está autorizada a votar acciones para los accionistas que no están presentes. Los proxies pueden, a menudo, otorgar a la administración sus poderes, delegando el derecho y la responsabilidad de votar sus acciones según lo especificado.


	2. AlphaAria's Future Husband

Capítulo 2: AlphaAria's Future Husband

Resumen: Yuuri trata con su estrés tanto como puede

 **Disclaimer: La historia y los personajes no me pertenecen, solo la traducción y adaptación al español. Historia original de Aurum_Auri. Traducida con su permiso, la pueden encontrar en AO3.**

Notas del Autor:

¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! Toda esta historia es, literalmente, yo tratando de ser divertida y sexy al mismo tiempo y yo solo ? ¡No puedo creerlo! Muchas gracias chicos por los comentarios, felicitaciones y solo ... En serio, gracias. Estoy impresionada por todos los comentarios. ¡Me alegra que a ustedes les haya gustado!

No hay mucho sexo en el camino o grabaciones de show en este capítulo, pero el próximo capítulo. Ooooh boy. Tengo planes. Es posible que necesiten una ducha fría.

Oh. También. Cambié como 6 oraciones en el capítulo anterior. La esencia del cambio es que hace que esta historia tenga lugar justo antes de las vacaciones de primavera de Yuuri, y Víctor vive en Los Ángeles y todos lo saben, porque por supuesto a él no le importa si la gente sabe que es una estrella porno, siempre y cuando sea el mejor. Eso es todo. ¡Disfrútenlo!

* * *

-No sé lo que voy a hacer, Chris- suspiró Víctor, pasándose los dedos por su cabello. Era la mitad del sábado por la mañana, y Christophe Giacometti ya estaba borracho. Víctor también lo estaba, pero eso era incidental. Chris había comenzado temprano, y Víctor se sentía estresado.

-Solo haz lo que siempre haces- Añadió - compra un juguete nuevo, invita a alguien bonito, o simplemente mastúrbate con la mano. La gente mirará lo que sea. Te verían pintar una pared. Mierda. ¿Por qué no hemos hecho eso todavía? -Los ojos de Chris estaban desenfocados. Tomó otro largo trago de vino de culo barato. Tenían el mejor apartamento del edificio, pero a Chris le gustaba la botella de cinco dólares de la zona hecha con demasiada uva y mierda cuando se entusiasmaba, por alguna razón.

Víctor gimió. -Necesito algo diferente, Chris. El maratón de sexo podría haber sido suficiente para algunas personas hace unos años, pero la novedad se está agotando. Nadie quiere ver una polla alfa alrededor de la cámara durante 24 horas completas.

-Dos alfas- sugirió Chris. -Dejaré mis supresores temprano. Hecho y hecho.

-Eso fue hace dos años. El año pasado tuvimos tres. Más alfas no es la respuesta - dijo Víctor. Se dejó caer en el sofá. Estaba mareado. ¿Por qué estaban bebiendo?

Algunos logros de Chris. Eso era. JackOffMetti tocó una especie de hito autoimpuesto, y estaban celebrando solos a las 10 am un sábado con vino de mierda y una bandeja de galletas que había estado en la nevera. Habían comenzado con las cosas buenas, pero una vez que pasaron el límite legal para conducir, era hora de abrir las botellas más baratas. Manteniéndolo con clase.

Víctor suspiró y detuvo Instagram, acariciando a Makkachin detrás de las orejas cuando ella golpeó su mano con la cabeza. Su propia página era bastante popular, querida, pero nada especial. Su otra cuenta, sin embargo ...

Víctor pasó a la cuenta de Aria.

Esa cuenta era popular. Hacía que Víctor se viera como nada, realmente. Al principio, la gente estaba interesada en su polla. Luego querían verlo bailar, surfear y patinar. Ahora lo escuchaban hablar poniéndose poético sobre filosofía y animales. Y amaban a su caniche. En cuanto a la popularidad, las clasificaciones era claramente Aria en primer lugar, seguido por Makkachin, con Víctor siendo un tercero distante.

Víctor leyó sus notificaciones, tratando de ignorar cómo Makkachin estaba haciendo su mejor imitación de un perro faldero. ¿Pinterest tendría ideas? ¿Qué pasa si él hacía algo con BDSM? Eso llamaba la atención de la gente, ¿verdad? ¿No se habían popularizado 50 sombras por algún motivo?

Borró algunos mensajes de spam sin siquiera leerlos. La mayoría de ellos eran bots con nombres de usuario que eran más similares a los de Chris que a los de Víctor. Su pulgar se cernió sobre el botón de borrar.

Uno de ellos tenía el nombre de Chris. Él deseleccionó el mensaje y borró el resto. Luego lo abrió. Oh. No es un bot.

 _"¡Hola! Este es el mod de Eros, MemeLord. Escuché de JackOffMetti que estabas buscando algo diferente para tu show este año. ¿Tal vez me ha mencionado? Tengo una idea. Es algo loco, pero Metti dijo que lo loco es bueno. Envíame un mensaje de texto en XXX-XXX-XXXX si estás interesado "._

Víctor miró a Chris, que estaba haciendo un buen progreso bebiéndose a sí mismo a un estupor festivo. Él sacudió su hombro.

-Chris, oye, Chris, ¿conoces a alguien con el nombre de MemeLord?

Chris parpadeó. - ¿De qué estás hablando?

Víctor le mostró el mensaje. -Él dice que te conoce.

Chris miró la pantalla por un largo tiempo. Entonces sus ojos brillaron. Él chasqueó los dedos. -Ooooh, Eros, ¡verdad! Está bien. InnocentEros. ¡Bien, bien! Hmm, ¿pensé que su mod era Peaches? Oye, Víctor, pregúntale si es Peaches.- Chris estaba sonriendo ahora.

Víctor frunció los labios, pero mando el mensaje rápido.

 **Enviado** : Metti quiere saber si eres Peaches ?

Una respuesta regresó casi al instante.

 **Recibido** : Dile que voy por MemeLord ahora, pero sí, yo era Peaches, y antes de eso, era SuperHam.

Victor miró a Chris. - ¿'SuperHam' significa algo para ti?

Chris aplaudió. -Ahh, ¡es Peaches! Envíale un mensaje de texto, envíale un mensaje. Escúchalo, él es oro.

Víctor respondió, sonriendo un poco ahora. Si Chris los conocía, no podrían ser malos. O bien, podrían serlo, pero posiblemente el tipo correcto de malo. Y si era una idea para el show ...

 **Enviado** : ¡Él te conoce! ¡Guau! ¡Hola! ¿Tuviste una idea para el show?

Apareció una secuencia de mensajes, uno tras otro.

 **Recibido** : entonces, sé que esto es súper directo, pero voy a salir y decirlo. Entonces, mi amigo, ¿el del insta con el que te envié un mensaje?

 **Recibido** : es súper lindo, ¿verdad? Omega completamente sexy

 **Recibido** : su celo está a una semana

 **Recibido** : ¿y si estuviera en tu stream?

 **Recibido** : soy el administrador de su página, y soy mod de sus transmisiones, y creo que sería una buena opción.

Víctor volvió a fruncir el ceño. Eso fue atrevido

 **Enviado** : Hmm. Dame un minuto.

Frecuentemente se le proponían. En todo caso, frecuentemente era una subestimación. Pero esta era la primera vez que alguien le proponía un amigo. Y lo hizo mientras nombraba a Chris.

Y los omegas no eran exactamente comunes para empezar, y menos los omegas masculinos ... lo que haría que todo esto fuera un poco más exótico, matizado en lo raro y único ... No es que Víctor fuera a elegirlo únicamente para eso. Él no era un completo asno. Y no cualquier omega sería bueno para su show.

Chris estaba inclinado sobre su hombro, leyendo los mensajes que aparecían. Sus ojos brillaban. -Ooooh, dile a Peaches sí, esta es una idea brillante, Víctor. Nunca antes has tenido un omega.

Todos sus amigos eran Alfas. Fue algo que sucedió. Los únicos omegas que él conocía estaban emparejados con amigos, y Víctor no metía a alguien emparejado a su programa. Esa era una catástrofe esperando a suceder.

Y un hombre omega ...

Víctor negó con la cabeza. -¿Pero por su celo? ¿El hombre siquiera sabe en lo que se está metiendo?

Chris se frotó la barbilla. -Conociendo a Peaches, la respuesta es 'no'. Él es del tipo 'pedir perdón, no permiso. Eros probablemente ni siquiera sabe que Peaches pregunta. Pero considéralo, Víctor. Eros. ¡En tu show! ¿No sería genial?

-Nunca he oído hablar de él- dijo Víctor. - ¿Es solo un truco publicitario o algo así?

Chris se encogió de hombros. -Él tiene sus propios fans, y Peaches realmente lo está sacando una buena exposición últimamente. No creo que necesite tu ayuda en ese departamento. Oh mierda, ¡ojalá hubiera pensado en esto! Solo búscalo, Víctor, Peaches definitivamente tiene algo.

Víctor lo miró.

Chris sonrió. -Vamoooos Víctor- ronroneó, su voz cayendo borracha. -Solo mira su carita linda. Peaches me envía fotos borrachas todo el tiempo. Miro su stream bastante. Si no estuviera en una relación, lo tomaría yo mismo. Su baile de pole es mmm, divino.- Chris cerró los ojos en una feliz borrachera.

No habiendo muchas opciones. Víctor encontró su camino de regreso a su DM, y desde allí encontró la página de InnocentEros.

Las fotos eran agradables, nada exageradas, pero irradiaban una sensualidad descuidada. Eran seductoras sin esfuerzo, sexys sin ser obscenas. De buen gusto. Eros era un omega atractivo, los ojos oscuros y forrados de purpurina, la ropa lo suficientemente ajustada como para dejar algo a la imaginación, pero insinuar un cuerpo que era musculoso y bien utilizado. Víctor se mordió el labio. Eros era lindo. Definitivamente atractivo.

Los ojos caídos como parpadeando, palmeando un bulto sobre la ropa. Lamiendo sus labios. Soplando un beso. El corazón de Víctor latió un poco más rápido.

Había un enlace en la parte superior.

Víctor lo tocó, y se encontró con una página de memoria que le preguntaba si tenía más de 18 +. Sus ojos se dirigieron a Chris sorprendido, quien se acercó y tocó el sí con un suspiro irritado. La página se actualizo

Estaban en la página web de InnocentEros ahora. Las imágenes, todavía de buen gusto, tomaron un giro más perverso, clasificadas bajo algunas pestañas diferentes. Algunos mostraban a un hermoso hombre japonés retratado desde atrás, atado con cuerdas azul oscuro que creaban hermosos diseños a lo largo de su piel, su cabeza inclinada hacia la cámara, sus ojos desenfocados y perdidos en dicha. Algunos con él vestido con lencería, sonriendo y luciendo poses juguetonas.

En otros, el hombre posaba seductoramente sobre un poste de metal, manteniéndose en una posición compleja con facilidad, su trasero abrazado por el pantalón corto de botín más ajustado que Víctor había visto, dejando que el más mínimo descuido de sus nalgas colgara en el trasero.

Y luego estaba la última sección, con Eros ensartado en un grueso consolador, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás en éxtasis mientras lo tomaba todo, completamente desnudo, vulnerable, pero de alguna manera poderoso de todos modos. Víctor pudo haber agarrado su pecho

Chris movió las cejas. - ¿Entoncees? ¿Qué te dije? Peaches tenía razón, ¿no?

-Tal vez- Víctor tosió. Sus ojos se volvieron hacia un gif muy bien enlazado de la belleza japonesa girando sobre un poste. Eros era hermoso. De eso, no había dudas. Tenía una gran cantidad de seguidores en Instagram, y cuando Víctor saltó a su transmisión, su cuenta de suscriptor tampoco era para estornudar. Y eso solo eran suscriptores regulares, aquellos que pagaban una tarifa mensual por el acceso a la charla especial que vería Eros, los que podían sugerirle cosas que querían de él.

Los miembros no suscritos tenían una conversación propia, al parecer, una que funcionaba sin moderación en su mayor parte, y parecía un poco más libre con sus temas. Había menos reglas, y Eros probablemente no vería esa. La transmisión estaba apagada en este momento, pero un temporizador de cuenta regresiva mostraba que solo había unas pocas horas hasta el próximo show.

Víctor volvió a la página de Instagram, dejando que su mirada permaneciera en la cara de Eros, el hermoso cuello sin marcas, impecable y sin mordiscos. La sensación era abrumadora.

El alfa dentro de él lo quería.

Él lo enterró de nuevo. Había preocupaciones más urgentes. No podía simplemente tomarlo sin consideración. Esta no era la Edad Media.

Había tantos problemas con esto, cosas de las que preocuparse primero. Pruebas de ETS, reunirse, planificar, dividir las ganancias de una manera que funcionara para ambas partes, y por supuesto, todo esto dependía de que Eros realmente quisiera tener sexo en cámara con Aria en primer lugar. Porque Víctor asustaba a la gente. Frecuentemente.

La teoría predominante era que lo más grande siempre era mejor. No necesariamente cierto, y Víctor tuvo una larga cadena de amantes desilusionados que lo demostraron. A Víctor no le molestaba cambiar las cosas, sin importarle dar y recibir, pero maldita sea si no quería follar con alguien de vez en cuando. Y durante su celo, definitivamente estaría tomando, una y otra vez, si la parte alfa de su mente le quitara el control. Eros podría lastimarse.

Envió un mensaje de texto a Peaches por un tiempo, finalmente se conformó con un compromiso. Al menos podría aplazar una decisión hasta la transmisión. Peaches estaba extrañamente seguro de esto.

-Es porque te enamoras la primera vez que miras- dijo Chris. -No puedes evitarlo. Nadie puede. Ni siquiera puedo olerlo y lo quieres a él. No sé exactamente cómo lo hace Eros, pero maldita sea, es tan profesional. Tarde en el juego, incluso, pero definitivamente impresionante.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Estás enamorado? - Bromeó Víctor. -Nunca has conocido al hombre.

Chris solo guiñó.

Después del espectáculo, sus manos temblaban cuando llamó a Chris. Acababa de gastar mucho, demasiado dinero en Eros, y ni siquiera se arrepentía, ni por un momento. Chris se reía de la broma de otra persona cuando respondió.

\- ¡Víctor! ¡Oh hola! Dime, ¿qué piensas de Eros?

Víctor miró su polla agotada, el semen derramado descuidadamente, del exceso de lubricante, y su tarjeta de crédito sobre la mesa, toda la evidencia de su vergüenza lo rodeaba como una convicción condenatoria de la verdad, de las 10,000 monedas, el estímulo -del –momento de la suscripción para acceder a lo mejor del chat, y un camboy gritando su nombre de usuario para que el mundo lo escuche. Víctor acaba de cometer el mejor tipo de error.

-Chris, estoy enamorado. Necesito a este hombre en mi programa- dijo Víctor.

-Dile a Peaches, entonces. Ve por ese culo.- Parecía orgulloso. El bastardo.

-¡Más que eso, Chris! Oh Dios mío. ¿Qué crees que tengo la oportunidad de convencerlo de que se case conmigo?

Chris solo se rió. -Comencemos con una cita, amigo.

* * *

Yuuri nunca tuvo realmente sexo del todo. Siempre sintió que algo en él estaba roto. Había sido así desde la primera vez que había pensado en el sexo, y todavía se sentía de esa manera hasta ahora.

Pero la primera vez que fue a la cámara, todo parecía estar bien.

Él había estado asustado. Dios, había estado aterrorizado, completamente destrozado. Hubo tal vez un total de seis personas viendo su transmisión, y solo uno de ellos le dio monedas, una triste miseria de 100 monedas que se sentía más como un insulto que otra cosa. Pero Yuuri nunca se había sentido tan vivo. Sus ojos en él lo hicieron sentir poderoso, sexy y querido.

Todo fue gracias a Aria, de verdad. Aria había estado haciendo transmisiones antes de que Yuuri siquiera se presentara. En aquel entonces, Aria llevaba el pelo largo, una cascada plateada que se derramaba sobre sus hombros cuando se follaba a sus compañeros. Era hermoso entonces, tan hermoso como lo era ahora.

Yuuri tenía 18 años cuando se presentó, 3 años tarde en la fiesta, brusco y sobre calentado en los días previos. Anidó un día antes y se pasó todo el día siguiente follándose con los dedos y soñando con Aria. Era verano antes de irse a Detroit, y la temperatura solo empeoró su celo. Su familia estaba preocupada por enviarlo a Estados Unidos, recién presentado y siendo un omega. El primero en la familia en seis generaciones.

Pero Yuuri les aseguró que estaría bien. Se informó, compró todos los jabones que neutralizaban los olores, los parches que bloqueaban los olores y cualquier otra cosa que necesitara para mantener una vida normal, y se labro un lugar estudiando en Detroit.

Phichit era probablemente la única razón por la que todavía estaba cuerdo.

El compañero de cuarto de Yuuri en el primer año fue quien puso dos y dos juntos durante el segundo año. Él fue quien conectó el florecimiento de Yuuri durante las clases de pole dance que tomaron como una broma, su fanatismo por Aria y su vergonzosa incapacidad para masturbarse cuando Phichit no estaba en casa. Fue él quien convenció a Yuuri para que se masturbara en un baño público como una broma, y luego fue engreído durante semanas cuando fue el mejor orgasmo que Yuuri había tenido en su vida hasta ese momento.

Él fue quien apostó a un Yuuri ebrio que no podía masturbarse frente a la cámara en uno de esos sitios de cámara como Aria, sabiendo que Yuuri borracho era un Yuuri competitivo, y un Yuuri competitivo estaba más que dispuesto a bajar su bebida, dándole a Phichit una mirada sospechosamente feroz y pregunta cuántas veces tenía que correrse, tan malditamente borracho para hacerlo allí mismo.

Todo lo que se necesitó fue una confirmación en vídeo de la apuesta, y el siguiente sábado que Yuuri estuvo libre, Phichit le recordó su promesa. El seguimiento había sido un oso, y Yuuri honestamente no recordaba la mitad porque podría haber reprimido levemente los recuerdos.

Pero un año más tarde, aquí estaba Yuuri, algunos fanáticos leales que financiaban su alquiler y sus compras, y Yuuri incluso estaba considerando poner su celo para que todos lo vieran. El nivel de progreso era asombroso, y Yuuri ya no estaba tan seguro acerca de su celo.

Su celo nunca fue un momento agradable. Por lo general, lo pasaba retorciéndose solo en su cama, demasiado tímido para hablar con alguien sobre acompañarlo. Con Phichit, había sido más fácil. Menos estresante emocional y físicamente. Era casi suficiente para que Phichit simplemente se sentara en la habitación, una presencia tranquilizadora, llenando el aire con las suaves y apagadas feromonas del olor a beta. Él ni siquiera necesitaba tocarlo, realmente.

Lo había hecho, porque Phichit era solo un humano y los omegas estaban diseñados para oler embriagador, incluso si los betas eran inherentemente mejores para resistir los impulsos primarios de su naturaleza. Yuuri le había dicho que podía. Pero fue la mirada pesada de Phichit lo que lo alejó, no él inclinó a Yuuri sobre la cama y lo tomó con un gruñido de agradecimiento. Casi había sido suficiente, casi satisfactorio.

Para que un alfa lo tome ...

-Bien, distribución de ganancias ahora, ¿verdad?- Dijo Phichit. Su teléfono estaba en el altavoz, y era lo suficientemente temprano en la mañana para que Yuuri todavía se sintiera muerto por dentro. Enmudecido, apagado, un poco incoloro. Su pecho se sentía tan apretado.

Puta, puta, agujero de mierda omega. Bebió un sorbo de té e intentó no vomitar en el fregadero de la cocina. ¿Yuuri era una puta? ¿Conseguir dinero de esto lo convirtió en una puta? ¿Qué pasaría si jizzjazz tuviera razón, y Yuuri estuviera arruinado, intocable, indeseable ...

-Espera un segundo- dijo Phichit, silenciando la línea inmediatamente tan pronto como vio a Yuuri inclinado hacia adentro. -Yuuri, hey, está bien. No eres una puta ¿Bien? Anoche, ese tipo estaba fuera de lugar. Y aunque lo fueras, lo que no eres, no hay nada de malo en eso, y no pasa nada contigo, y mereces ser feliz. ¿Okay? Mereces la felicidad.

Yuuri inspiró profundamente y volvió a su té con un asentimiento. -Merezco la felicidad- susurró, como si no lo creyera del todo.

-Mereces la felicidad- confirmó Phichit. -Una o dos personas no deciden por la mayoría, sin importar qué tan alto griten. Y JizzJazz estaba equivocado. Lo que dijo fue inaceptable y debería haberlo sabido.

-No te preocupes por mí. Aria está en la línea, deberías hablar con él ...

-Olvídate de él. Eres más importante en este momento - dijo Phichit. En la línea, Aria gritaba 'hola', confundido por la repentina interrupción.

-Estaré bien, Phi", dijo Yuuri. -Quítale a Aria el mute. -Los labios de Phichit formaron una delgada línea de duda. -De Verdad. Solo necesito unos minutos. Estaré bien. Los negocios son una buena distracción. Estoy emocionado. Realmente lo estoy. - Phichit no se movió. Yuuri tocó el botón de silencio. -Lo siento, Aria.

\- ¡Eros! ¿Tú también estás allí? - Aria sonó emocionado de repente.

-Eros no habla por las mañanas- dijo Phichit. -Si solo tomara café en lugar de té como un humano normal, tal vez se despertaría mejor. - Esto fue más beneficioso para Yuuri que para Aria, y Yuuri sonrió un poco por ello.

-El té también tiene cafeína- dijo simplemente Yuuri. -Beneficios.

-Correcto, beneficios- dijo Aria, aclarándose la garganta. -Por lo general, les doy a los invitados un porcentaje de los recortes, pero eso varía según la cantidad de tiempo que lleven y cuán establecidos estén.

-Eros está muy bien establecido, y él anunciará el proyecto en su extremo también, por lo que debería aumentar la audiencia- dijo Phichit. -Hablemos de números.

Era estudiante de fotografía, pero no lo sabrías por su nivel de inteligencia empresarial. Ya había ingresado a un doble especial de negocios y lo estaba haciendo muy bien, a pesar de la carga de curso extra añadido a la cima.

Yuuri los escuchó hablar, escuchando el tono más que las palabras. La voz de Aria era hermosa, incluso al hablar. Parecía tan serio, y sin embargo ... Yuuri pensó que casi sonaba emocionado cuando escuchó a Eros. Yuuri sonrió. Quería algo tan mal, estaba escuchando cosas. ¿No era lo que quería? Querer que Aria lo quiera.

El ceño fruncido regresó. Yuuri lo enterró en su taza para que Phichit no se diera cuenta y se preocupara.

Phichit había hecho una lista de cosas para cubrir, y parecía que Aria también tenía una, si, la forma rápida en que arrastraban los negocios era una indicación. Primero, habían establecido que, sí, esto era algo que iba a suceder, y Eros definitivamente quería hacer esto, y Yuuri estaba un poco contento de haber estado dormido cuando eso sucedió, porque realmente no quería escuchar lo que Phichit había dicho para convencer a Aria de que continuara con el plan.

Cuando Yuuri despertó, vio por el cuaderno de Phichit que habían progresado a través de información médica, experiencias pasadas (limitadas para Eros, algo menos para Aria), amantes anteriores y actuales (ninguno actual, ambos se aseguraron mutuamente), y una discusión rápida sobre su demografía y audiencia. Yuuri estaba feliz de habérselo perdido.

Aria fue minucioso. Sorprendentemente. Yuuri no había salido de su habitación hasta que llegaron a la sección financiera, y Phichit ya había estado en su teléfono durante al menos una hora. Yuuri lo sabía. Podía ver el tiempo de llamada en la pantalla desde donde estaba.

Aria y Phichit discutieron la compensación brevemente, que Aria perdió sorprendentemente rápido. Phichit lo arrinconó demasiado, en opinión de Yuuri, pero Phichit solo lo había mirado, dándole la clase de mirada que decía, 'shhh, confía en mí en esto', y Yuuri se consoló con el hecho de que él también lo haría. al menos no ser el primero en cansarse. Él tendría su tiempo adentro.

Después del dinero, estaba la siguiente orden del día. El evento en sí. Una vez que la pelota comenzó a rodar, por así decirlo, no había mucho que ninguno de los dos pudiera hacer. Ellos estarían conscientes, parcialmente. Impulsados por una intensa y devoradora lujuria por el miembro más cercano del género secundario opuesto, tal vez, pero un poco conscientes.

Aun así, era más fácil para los mods tener la mayor parte del poder sobre la transmisión. Aria era el jefe en sus shows, pero siempre daba un paso atrás y dejaba que su pequeño equipo de mods se hiciera cargo durante el evento de su celo, y cambiaban en turnos para manejar a las masas de personas que inevitablemente iban a salir. Phichit estaría en esta rotación, y exigió que se le permitiera hablar confidencialmente con cada uno de ellos sobre los requisitos específicos de Eros, si no fuera capaz de ejecutar todo el asunto.

\- ¿Necesidades especiales? - Preguntó Aria. - ¿Tiene fanáticos locos?

-Algo así- dijo Phichit. -Probablemente no sea una preocupación, pero preferiría abordar el asunto antes de que se convierta en un problema-. Estoy seguro de que lo entiendes.

Aria tarareó la línea, aceptando graciosamente. -Debería ser lo suficientemente fácil. Tenemos una configuración bastante buena, puedo mostrarte cuando llegues aquí. Eros, ¿todavía estás allí?

Yuuri hizo un pequeño ruido en la parte posterior de su garganta, sorprendido de ser llamado.

\- ¡Oh, bien!- Chilló Aria. -Tengo que preguntar. Parecías bastante cómodo con ese juguete. ¿Podrás mantenerte al día durante todo un día con algo de ese tamaño o más grande?

Yuuri dudó. Todavía sentía el dolor en su cuerpo por tomar el juguete incluso por el poco tiempo que tenía. Fue delicioso y satisfactorio, pero aún era algo a considerar. Sin embargo, su cabeza cambiaría las cosas, e incluso si no lo hacía, Yuuri quería. Cerró los ojos y se apartó el pelo de la cara. Eros. Eros.

-Puedo tomar más que eso- ronroneó, sonriendo. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron de inmediato. Oh Dios. ¿Y si eso fuera demasiado adelante, o-

-B-bien- Aria se atragantó, sonando un poco sin aliento ahora. -Eso es ... ah ... eso está bien.

Phichit le estaba levantando los pulgares. Yuuri enterró su rostro en su té verde, bebiendo hasta que desapareció.

-Bien. Podemos ... ejem. Discutir más sobre eso cuando llegues aquí. ¡Hablando de! Cómo llegar Puedo entender si necesita mantener su privacidad. No haré ninguna pregunta acerca de dónde eres, si no quieres que lo sepa, pero la oferta de llevarlos hasta aquí sigue en pie. Sé que se están tomando un tiempo de sus ocupadas vidas para esto, y es justo. ¿Si puedo hacer una solicitud ...?

\- ¿Sobre qué? - Preguntó Phichit.

\- ¿Podrían venir unos días antes? He estado leyendo un poco sobre omegas, investigación realmente, y quiero darles tiempo para aclimatarse, si lo desean. Supongo que moverse mucho antes del celo sea estresante para algunos omegas, y quiero asegurarme de que las cosas vayan bien.

Los ojos de Yuuri se ensancharon un poco. Eso era ... extrañamente considerado.

-Hmm ... las noches extra en un hotel son costosas ...- dijo Phichit, golpeándose la barbilla, mirando a Yuuri. -Eros, ¿cuántos días necesitas para sentirte cómodo?

-Podría ... probablemente acostumbrarme con uno o dos.

Phichit negó con la cabeza. -Nuh eh. Usualmente anidas tres días. Dame una estimación real.

Yuuri suspiró a regañadientes. -Probablemente tres o cuatro como mínimo- admitió.

\- ¿Pueden que sean cinco? - Preguntó Aria. -Y no es necesario que se queden en un hotel. Mi apartamento tiene habitaciones adicionales. Le diré a Metti que saque sus cosas de una de las habitaciones, no como si la necesitara para otra cosa que no fuera el almacenamiento personal. La proximidad podría facilitar el cronometraje de nuestros ciclos.

Yuuri miró a Phichit presa del pánico. -Eros es un poco ... ah ... ¿nervioso con las personas nuevas? - Sugirió Phichit.

-Tanto mejor, entonces- dijo Aria alegremente. -Podría quedarse en un hotel si eso lo hiciera sentir más cómodo, pero me gustaría que se sienta a gusto en mi lugar cuando llegue el momento de comenzar el rodaje. Y el tiempo extra nos daría una mejor oportunidad de ... llegar a conocernos. Creo que es importante saber con quién comparte algo tan importante, especialmente si se va a ver en vivo. Y escuché que Eros es insaciable. Me gustaría causar una buena impresión a sus seguidores y dejarlo satisfecho.

Yuuri podía escuchar la mezcla de suficiencia y excitación en la voz de Aria, el borde abrumador de la confianza. Peor aún, casi podía ver la cara de Aria, sus labios se arquearon, sus ojos tan dolorosamente, vertiginosamente azules. No, dejar a Eros satisfecho no iba a ser difícil. No si Aria sea quien lo hiciera.

Yuuri ya estaba a medio erecto.

Phichit debe haber notado el rubor en sus mejillas, porque sonrió. -Creo que Eros se ve emocionado. ¿Estás seguro de que puedes llevarlo a cabo? Él nunca ha estado completamente satisfecho antes. Estaba condenadamente exhausto cuando lo intenté. Ni siquiera conseguimos un tercio del camino.

\- ¡Peach! - Yuuri gimió. -No le digas eso.

-No estamos teniendo esta discusión en este momento- suspiró Yuuri.

-JackOffMetti todavía te llama Peaches. ¿Debería detenerse?

-Dile que puede llamarme como quiera- dijo Phichit, sonriendo. Yuuri gimió y golpeó a Phichit en el hombro, poniéndose de pie.

-Voy por más té- anunció.

Salió de la habitación, terminado con esta conversación. Su problema hizo que caminara como un pato sin gracia. No quería ducharse antes de ir al gimnasio, pero si no lo hacía rápidamente, podría considerarlo. No es que fuera la primera vez que una erección relacionada con Aria le causaba problemas.

El agua en el hervidor no se había enfriado mucho en los últimos diez minutos, por lo que no demoró en volver a aumentar la temperatura. Agarró un infusor de té en forma de ballena que había comprado para su cumpleaños y lo llenó con hojas de té. Luego recogió un contenedor de pollo sobrante y lo arrojó al microondas. Un pequeño almuerzo antes de un entrenamiento debería estar bien.

Él gimió. Eso era lo correcto. Iban a grabar eso. Y él había prometido un cambio en su vestimenta. Escogió su almuerzo mientras se vestía. Phichit era peligroso, caprichoso, pero no malicioso. Era difícil confiar en alguien, Phichit había demostrado ser confiable una y otra vez. Él podría encargarse del asunto de Aria. Escuchar por más tiempo solo ahuyentaría a Yuuri. Tenía que descubrir qué iba a ponerse.

Él tenía dos guardarropas.

Uno era suyo, como Yuuri. Sin pretensiones, en su mayoría colores neutros. Grises, marrones, algunos azules. No era particularmente emocionante, o realmente halagador de ninguna manera. Había pantalones de chándal en sus días de gordito, cuando se fue en espiral durante unos meses y gano todo ese peso y, posteriormente, tuvo que trabajar todo el año siguiente. Sus muslos y trasero aún eran más gruesos que sus días de adolescente, pero después de su presentación, todo fue directo a sus caderas, y mantener su actual tamaño moderadamente flaco era agonizante. Era bueno mantener la ropa mal ajustada, por si se deslizaba de nuevo.

Lo usaba porque era cómodo. Porque la gente lo miraba y se mezclaba con un mar de otros estudiantes universitarios mal vestidos. La ropa de Yuuri era ropa de todos los días.

Su otro vestuario era para Eros.

A medida que su popularidad crecía, y cuando los fines comenzaron a reunirse más y más fácil, los fondos se liberaron, descubrió que tenía un poco de dinero extra. Phichit exigió que reinvierta en su imagen. Fue entonces cuando Eros obtuvo una revisión completa de la imagen, siguiendo el modelo del borracho Yuuri. Algunas noches en un club local con una cámara de video, y tenían un buen punto de referencia. Alguien atrevido, valiente, y no una bola de ansiedad y nervios.

Phichit diseñó la imagen después de eso. Ya peinaron su cabello hacia atrás, quitándose las gafas para que se vea diferente. Después de eso, solo fue cuestión de vestirlo para que se adaptara a su figura, seleccionando rojos audaces, negros afilados, azules brillantes. Cosas que lo hicieron explotar. Destacar. Un flash en la oscuridad, hermoso y llamativo como la llama parpadeante de un fósforo encendido.

La ropa de Eros era sexy. Impráctico, pero sexy. Yuuri miro alrededor hasta que encontró un par de pantalones cortos de colores brillantes que probablemente eran del departamento de mujeres, eran muy cortos, y un par de polainas para evitar que sus muslos se rasparan cuando corría. Porque los pantalones cortos eran demasiado cortos para cubrirlos. Y ellos se frotarían.

Hizo una mueca y se cambió.

Luego se puso una camiseta sin mangas corta y suelta con un cuello que estaba justo fuera de lo indecente, vibrante y que fluía lo suficiente como para revelar indicios de su piel cuando levantara los brazos o se moviera, bien, en absoluto.

Se puso una sudadera por arriba y pantalones de chándal en los pantalones cortos. Él no estaba caminando por las calles como Eros. De ninguna manera. Agarró su bolsa de gimnasia y se dirigió a la cocina para terminar su té.

Phichit todavía estaba en el teléfono con altavoz. -¡maldito destino, lo juro, es como si el universo quisiera que esto sucediera!- Se sacudió.

-Peaches, eres un regalo del cielo. Un héroe entre los hombres. ¿Qué tan pronto puedes terminar tus clases y volar? Tienes que pasar la semana aquí por lo menos. Insisto - decía Aria.

-Voy a hablar con Eros al respecto. La mayoría de mis clases están en línea, así que estoy disponible siempre. ¿Hay estudios de baile allí? Tú y Eros también necesitan colaborar antes. Publicidad, ¿sabes?

\- ¿Qué estoy haciendo ahora?- Preguntó Yuuri.

-Oooooh, Dios mío, nunca vas a creer esto- jadeó Phichit. -JackOffMetti quiere bailar pole contigo antes de tu celo, y el maldito DJBek de todas las personas está organizando un evento de rave gigante en vivo el sábado y todo el Grand Prix estará allí, y ahora, ¡tú también eres mi amigo!

Yuuri se congeló en la entrada. - ¿Qué?

Grand Prix era el nombre colectivo de un gran grupo de amigos de cámara de Víctor. Algunos eran grandes nombres en YouTube, otros rompiendo moda y otras industrias. Todos eran grandes nombres, hermosos, populares y amados. Como parte del show de Aria, haría un recorrido de la vida nocturna y estaría con otros como él. Gente que era carismática y agradable, el tipo de personas que la cámara amaba. El Grand Prix era todo eso y más.

-Me escuchas. Estamos de gira por Los Ángeles, y vamos a tener las mejores vacaciones de primavera, con tu celo justo en el medio.

\- ¡Esto es emocionante! - Aria se rió. -JackOffMetti estará encantado de conocerte a los dos. Enviaré un correo electrónico sobre esos contratos si quieres firmarlos y enviarlos de vuelta. Información de confidencialidad estándar. No leeré sus nombres reales si no quieres que lo haga.

-Gracias, Aria- dijo Phichit. -Eres increíble. ¡No puedo esperar!

La boca de Yuuri quedó abierta. Phichit dijo sus últimas despedidas, colgando con una sonrisa.

-Qué. ¿Qué me perdí? ¿Cómo terminaron siendo mejores amigos de repente? -Yuuri farfulló. - ¿Cómo vamos a ir a una fiesta de DJBek? Phichit!

-Aria es como el guardián de las grandes ligas. Lo que dice se hace, y como le estamos haciendo un favor, se está asegurando de que tengamos el mejor viaje de nuestras vidas.

\- ¿Por qué?- Siseó Yuuri. Él se estaba volviendo loco. -Phi- Phichit, esto es una locura

-Yuuri- dijo Phichit, poniendo sus manos en los hombros de Yuuri. -Sé que estás enloqueciendo. Pero escúchame Así es como es. Aria te quiere por su celo, y hará todo lo que esté a su alcance para que sea el mejor espectáculo de la historia de los géneros secundarios. Y contigo allí, va a ser sexy como el infierno, y solo debes confiar en que sé lo que estoy haciendo.

-Es mucho- Yuuri jadeó.

-Lo sé- dijo Phichit. -Pero no lo enfrentas como Yuuri, ¿de acuerdo? Entonces estará bien. Serás Eros.

Yuuri respiró profundamente. Sus ojos seguían siendo un poco ciegos, y se sintió agotado, pero asintió lentamente. -Soy Eros. Yo soy Eros. Puedo hacer esto. Eros no se asusta.

-Cierto. Eros no se asusta. Además, creo que Eros llega tarde al gimnasio.

-Mierda- Yuuri jadeó. -Ok, estoy vestido. ¿Estás listo para ir?

-Dame cinco minutos para tomar mis suministros. ¿Vas a ir así? - Él levantó una ceja.

Yuuri levantó la sudadera para mostrar la parte superior de la camiseta sin mangas debajo. -No te preocupes, no me olvidé- suspiró. -Terminemos con esto.

Yuuri y Phichit entraron al gimnasio luciendo tan indescriptibles como dos estudiantes universitarios normales. Con sus gafas y su cabello desordenado y en la cara, los hombros un poco encorvados para que se vea aún más pequeño de lo normal, era imposible reconocerlo por la imagen que presentaba en línea. Nadie miró dos veces mientras se dirigía al baño, metiendo los pantalones en su bolsa, echándose hacia atrás el pelo con una cucharada de gel, y cambió sus lentes por contactos.

Salió con los hombros al cuadrado y hacia atrás, la cabeza en alto, pavoneándose como si el gimnasio fuera una pista de aterrizaje. Para Eros, lo era.

Phichit ya había instalado la cámara, atrapándolo cuando se metió en un espacio abierto del gimnasio y comenzó a estirarse. Su computadora portátil y punto de acceso wifi estaba a un lado.

Esto usualmente era más relajado que cualquier otra cosa que Yuuri hizo. Si alguien decía algo importante en el chat, Phichit lo leería, pero por lo general, esto era solo una excusa para que la gente lo viera sudar. Lo que les gustaba, por alguna razón. Gente desagradable.

Algunas personas en el gimnasio miraron cuando Yuuri comenzó a estirar sus músculos, claramente preguntándose por qué estaba filmándose a sí mismo. Yuuri cerró los ojos. Él no era Yuuri. Él era Eros. Eros iba a entrenar en este gimnasio de Detroit porque tenía ganas, porque Eros nunca lo pensaba dos veces, triplicaba y cuadruplicaba sus errores y equivocaciones. Eros estaba cómodo con su propia piel.

Eros iría a Los Ángeles.

Un súbito pánico se elevó en su interior y lo hizo perder el equilibrio. Sacudió la cabeza. Eros. Él podría hacer esto. Olvida LA. Concéntrate ahora. Pasó sus dedos por su cabello, sintiendo las uñas arrastrándose a lo largo de su cuero cabelludo, agudas y satisfactorias. Lanzó una mirada ardiente a la cámara. Tiempo para entrenar

Rodó su cuerpo en la sugerencia de sexo, sutil pero visible para aquellos que lo buscaban, y levantó un pie. En un movimiento fluido, agarró su tobillo, levantándolo detrás de él e inclinándose hacia delante. Más alto, más alto, hasta que sintió la quemadura en los muslos desde el estiramiento. Rodó hasta dos pies y repitió el movimiento en la otra pierna, mostrando equilibrio y flexibilidad en un espectáculo sutil.

Él calentó sus músculos en algunas poses de yoga, presumiendo ahora. Esta fue una actuación, tanto como cualquier otra cosa. Él sabía exactamente cómo se veía. Una pequeña sacudida en sus movimientos, una pequeña resistencia en su espina dorsal donde las punzadas del dolor parpadeaban, un recordatorio de lo de anoche. Se frotó la columna vertebral para beneficio de los espectadores, solo para poder ver el recordatorio del grueso juguete que habían comprado entre ellos. Había manchas en su cuello, pero tan cerca de su celo, no tenía ninguna posibilidad de dejarlos.

Cuando hubo terminado con sus estiramientos, se dirigió a la cinta de correr, apareciendo un par de auriculares inalámbricos. Estaban conectados a la computadora portátil de Phichit, y Phichit lo golpeó con una de sus listas de reproducción favoritas mientras lo activaba. La transmisión, por supuesto, estaría transmitiendo la misma música, para el beneficio de los espectadores.

Afortunadamente, una vez que comenzó, fue fácil perderse en la cinta. De vez en cuando, Phichit gritaba -¡más rápido!- Y Yuuri subía la velocidad. O se sentiría cerca de morir, necesitando aire, y Phichit lo llamaría 'lento' y Yuuri podría reducir la velocidad, con el pecho agitado, recuperando el aliento. Pero más allá de eso, era tan fácil caer en Eros, olvidar su estrés, gloria en la avalancha de endorfinas del entrenamiento. Su cabeza se balanceaba con la música, labios formando palabras silenciosas. Corrió hasta que ya no pudo.

Siempre se sentía mucho mejor cuando terminaba.

* * *

Sobrevivir a la semana fue la parte más difícil.

Phichit trató de minimizar la cantidad de atención que Yuuri podía dedicar a preocuparse por eso, pero, aun así, Yuuri se quedó con una gran tensión nerviosa. No ayudó el hecho de que Aria siguiera _jodidamente enviando mensajes de texto y llamando_ , aumentando el estrés de Yuuri cada vez.

Yuuri estaba tan nervioso, que apenas podía contenerse la próxima vez que se masturbaría. Tan pronto como sintió el peso de sus fieles ojos de espectador sobre él, estableció un ritmo furioso y desesperado, corriéndose dos veces antes de caer hacia atrás, tomando la primera respiración profunda en tres días. Resultó que Yuuri no cerró la puerta tan bien como pensaba, porque Vicchan se coló dentro casi tan pronto como limpió y se puso un par de calzoncillos.

Yuuri iba a sacarlo fuera de la habitación, pero luego sus espectadores balbucearon emocionados acerca de cuán lindos creían que era Vicchan, así que Yuuri cambió las sábanas para que estuviera sentado en un espacio limpio y tiró del caniche pequeño, ahora muy feliz, en su regazo.

-Ha estado en algunas veces, creo, pero si aún no lo conoces, este niño querido es Vicchan- dijo Yuuri, sonriendo mientras el caniche se lamía la mejilla. Lo último de su estrés desapareció.

-Eros, el cachorro arruina completamente tu imagen sexy- gimió Phichit.

Yuuri abrazó a Vicchan más cerca. -Shh, está bien, Vicchan. El viejo mod no hará que te vayas. Él solo piensa que sus hámsters son mejores que tú, y está tan equivocado.

-Puedo oírte, Eros- le recordó Phichit. Yuuri sonrió traviesamente.

-Es lo que pretendía.

 **Stargirlxxx** : omfg ese cachorro merece una delicia

 **Stargirlxxx** : como el tocino

 **alphalite** : no seas jdidamnte stupid es malo 4 dgs

-Vicchan ya está consentido- gimió Phichit. -Estaría gordo si Eros no lo llevara a tantas caminatas. Sus pequeñas piernas hacen que sea tan difícil para él mantener el ritmo, por lo que se queda un tamaño normal.

-Cruel, Peaches- dijo Yuuri. Le arrulló a Vicchan. -Es tan cruel, ¿no? Pero no estás mimado en absoluto, ¿verdad? Eres un buen chico. Está bien. ¿Quién es un buen chico?

Vicchan _se perdió_ , girando círculos en el regazo de Yuuri. El Rey León Yuuri lo levantó en el aire, y luego lo acunó contra su pecho desnudo.

-Entonces, ¿de qué querían hablar esta noche?

El teléfono sonó tan pronto como terminó el show. Phichit se excusó de cerrar el escenario para contestar, y Yuuri negó con la cabeza, desconcertado.

Seis veces en cuatro días. Esa es la cantidad de veces que Aria había llamado. Al principio, Yuuri había estado ansioso por saber qué era tan importante que necesitaba llamar en ese momento, lo que fuera tan importante que no podía simplemente enviar mensajes de texto, pero resultaba que a menudo no era importante en absoluto.

Le hacia las cosas a Yuuri, realmente lo hacía.

Su estómago se retorcía en nudos cada vez, pensando que sería el día en que Aria llamaba para cancelar, para anunciar que había recuperado el sentido y no quería pagar su _vuelo de primera clase_ el viernes por la mañana, porque al parecer insistió en ello. Que Aria había encontrado una mejor jugada que enfrentarse a un muchacho de cámara amateur solo porque era un omega masculino.

Y luego, cada vez, Yuuri se daría cuenta de que Aria solo estaba haciendo otra pregunta sobre algo que al parecer no tenía ganas de enviar mensajes de texto para preguntar, algo tan pequeño como preguntar por sus comidas favoritas, o si alguna vez habían estado en California antes. Esta vez, fue para preguntar si llevaban a Vicchan. Porque aparentemente Makkachin quería un amigo.

Yuuri quería llorar. Aria estaba siendo tan malditamente amable, y no tenía absolutamente ninguna razón para hacerlo. Le envió un mensaje de texto con Yuuri sobre cosas estúpidas que ni siquiera estaban relacionadas con los celos, como el debate que tuvieron el martes sobre el mejor estilo de baile. Había mantenido a Yuuri más allá de cualquier hora razonable. Aria quería saber todo, desde historias sobre la escuela hasta Vicchan.

Eso era otra cosa. Estaba dispuesto a agregar los costos de volar con Vicchan, diciendo que eran estudiantes universitarios, y que ningún estudiante universitario necesitaba pagar un vuelo. Fue confuso. Incluso preguntó si Yuuri necesitaba algo para sentirse más en casa antes de su celo, como si hubiera algo en el mundo que Yuuri fuera a necesitar más que Aria dentro de él. Mierda. Yuuri no se merecía nada de esto.

En clase, se distraía durante las lecciones. Se encontró garabateando pollas en los márgenes de sus notas en una especie de expresión freudiana de su mente confusa. Estaba a una semana de su celo, y podía sentir la picazón como algo tangible. No lo afectaría externamente por otros días, al menos, pero ya se sentía un poco más agitado que de costumbre. Era un estado mental tanto como un estado hormonal, y el inicio siempre estaba enredado con su mente.

No ayudaba que todos a su alrededor estuvieran discutiendo ansiosamente los planes de vacaciones de primavera en voz baja, y toda esta conversación sobre playas estaba poniendo la mente de Yuuri en la idea de Aria en traje de baño y caminando por una playa besada por el sol, como él estaba en su foto de perfil actual.

Yuuri estaba en su computadora casi tan pronto como regresó de la clase. Aria ya estaba en streaming.

Ver los vídeos de Aria era un ejercicio de frustración. Era lo suficientemente emocionante como para ponerlo duro, incluso cuando Aria no se masturbaba en su hermosa habitación. Solo verlo moverse a través del hielo era lo suficientemente encantador. Eso, y los pantalones que usaba eran lo suficientemente apretados como para mostrar la larga línea de la longitud de Aria escondida. Yuuri contuvo el aliento mientras Aria sacaba un doble, vacilando un poco en el rellano.

Fue increíblemente impresionante para alguien que no tuvo mucho tiempo para dedicarse al hobby. Pero Aria era hermoso sin intentarlo.

Así que ahora Yuuri estaba excitado, con los pantalones apretados y tensos, podía sentir la humedad filtrándose a través de sus calzoncillos, y no había nada que él pudiera hacer. Porque él estaba solo. Porque salir de su habitación oliendo así sería como buscar problemas. Podía oler la necesidad de sí mismo y ni siquiera estaba intentando.

Yuuri cerró los ojos, dejando que la voz cantarina de Aria lo cubriera. Estaba coloreado con el acento más ligero, probablemente ruso, o algo eslavo. Él era tan reservado en sus vídeos. Muy compuesto. Y, sin embargo, por teléfono, sonaba tan ansioso como un niño.

Mañana por temprano, Yuuri estaría en un avión a LA para ver a Aria en persona. ¿Qué tan loca era su vida? ¿Cuán imposible?

Yuuri todavía tenía un espectáculo programado para el sábado, antes de haber previsto volar por todo el país, y era un poco tarde para cancelar. ¿Podría filmar en el apartamento de Aria? La idea envió nuevos escalofríos por su espina dorsal. Masturbarse en el apartamento de Aria abrió un mundo de pensamientos sucios que Yuuri no estaba seguro de poder seguir. Pero Eros lo haría. Ooh, Eros lo haría. Eros lo querría duro y sucio, sobre cualquier superficie disponible.

Sus espectadores notarían un cambio en el lugar. Yuuri aún no le había contado a nadie sobre los planes. Aria y Eros habían estado de acuerdo con esto, y estaban esperando hasta que Yuuri finalmente llegara, haciendo confirmaciones de último momento, revisando y volviendo a verificar todo para asegurarse de que estaba listo.

¿A qué olería Aria? Alfa, obviamente, pero ¿qué más? ¿Él usa bloqueadores de olor? ¿Y si no le gustaba cómo olía Yuuri? Oh Dios, ¿y si ellos no pudieran soportarse el uno al otro? ¿Cómo iba a soportar Yuuri toda una jodida semana en Los Ángeles y ni siquiera conocer a su anfitrión?

Yuuri comenzó a entrar en pánico. No, no, él era Eros. Eros no entra en pánico. Eros estaba feliz de seguir este ridículo plan de Phichit, porque eso es lo que hacían los amigos. Eros iba a tener el mejor sexo de su vida y obtener toda esa buena exposición y ...

Y esta era la maldita hora de los aficionados.

Yuuri gimió, retirando su mano de su llorosa polla. Esto no estaba funcionando. Pensar en Aria empeoraba las cosas, no mejoraba. Yuuri se dirigió a la ducha, fijando la temperatura para un frío salvaje.

Él todavía tenía que empacar. Joder, no podía hacer esto.

* * *

Siguiente capítulo: Yuuri vuela a Los Ángeles y conoce a toda la pandilla. Además, hace camming.

He investigado mucho más sobre esto de lo que me gustaría admitir. Aquí hay información que podría ser relevante para algunos de ustedes.

Creé mi propio sitio de cámara basado en una combinación de sitios de cámara real y Twitch porque soy un ser humano terrible.

Los diferentes sitios tienen diferentes valores para intercambios y sugerencias. La mayoría de los sitios de venta venderán fichas / monedas / moneda intermediaria en paquetes para obtener propinas, que terminan variando en precio de aproximadamente $ 8-12 usd para paquetes de 100. Alrededor. 100 monedas se pueden canjear generalmente por 5 dólares. El resto de ese dinero va al sitio, porque es un negocio y, por supuesto, están tomando la mitad. En realidad, no sé cuántos consejos individuales son usualmente, pero los modelos de cámara pueden hacer desde 10 dólares hasta miles en una noche, dependiendo de su popularidad, ¿así que lo adivino? Tampoco conocía los valores de intercambio del primer capítulo, así que el hecho de que funcionó tan bien como lo hizo fue agradable.

Los modelos de cámara exitosos también parecen diversificarse y no solo hacen striptease a la cámara, por lo que bailar, hacer ejercicio (desnudos o no) o simplemente hablar son cosas populares que se ven. Tal vez sea la gente saliendo con cierta ropa o cantando algo. Todo sucede. Así que me gusta imaginar que la gente sienta curiosidad por la vida de Yuuri y quiera meterse en ella, porque eso es lo que hacen las espeluznantes personas de Internet. Yuuri vacila por su privacidad, lo que los emociona aún más cuando lo hace.

 **Notas de Lilith: 3 semanas después y aquí esta el siguiente capitulo, muchas gracias por los comentarios, me alegra saber que escogí una buena historia para traducir. gracias por la recomendación Lagrimas de Chocolate, en este capitulo cambie las comillas por guiones, ahora solo me falta buscar un beta, sunshine ha desertado por que la escuela absorbe su alma, y el que yo revise el cada ca veces antes de subirlo si es un poco cansado.**

 **Entre otras cosas, ya se dieron cuenta que ser camboy es bastante lucrativo, y que Victor gasto como 5000 dolares cuando vio a Yuuri, saquen cuenta** **s ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

 **Lo que se viene es bastante caliente, y tambien veremos mas inseguridades de parte de yuuri, solo diré que su ansiedad se dispara.**

 **Oh, también les dejo el tumbrl de la autora por si quieren dejarle algún mensaje o ver sus trabajos, no los he leído todavía pero probablemente los traduzca también ;)**

 **.com**

 **y su twitter, porque comparte imagenes muy lindos de YOI**

 **AurumAuri14**


	3. Bad Party Etiquette

Capítulo 3: Bad Party Etiquette

 **Disclaimer: La historia y los personajes no me pertenecen, solo la traducción y adaptación al español. Historia original de Aurum_Auri. Traducida con su permiso, la pueden encontrar en AO3.**

Resumen: Yuuri llega a Studio City, Los Ángeles. Toma algunas decisiones cuestionables

Notas de Autor:

Advertencias: Katsudon un poco picante, pero no tan picante como esperaba. Engañosa voz de borracho. Escrito bajo la influencia del electoswing. Continúe bajo su propio riesgo.

Hice a Yurio un poco mayor, porque eso hacia las cosas inmensamente más fáciles. Perdón a todos los que querían a Yurio de 15. Sigue siendo peleonero y pequeño. Solo un poco menos joven.

Esto ha sido todo de mi parte. Porque es tan largo. Porque no puedo dejar de escribir. Tengo un problema. Manden ayuda. O no. No voy a mentir, siempre que me elogien, probablemente, voy a continuar. XD Muchas gracias por sus comentarios. Literalmente están impulsando el ritmo de actualización en este momento de este ridículo fic. Añadiendo la etiqueta de porno con sentimientos.

* * *

Yuuri intentó no pensar demasiado en el destino cuando el auto se detuvo.

‒Gracias por cuidar a mis hámsters y conducirnos, Guang-Hong‒ dijo Phichit. ‒Te debemos una. No dos. Eh, mejor que sean las tres.

El chico chino sonrió dulcemente. ‒No fue nada. Diviértanse en California.

‒Te traeremos algo de vuelta‒ prometió Yuuri, rascando a Vicchan detrás de las orejas a través de los barrotes de su jaula.

Guang-Hong era uno de los amigos de Phichit. No solo era uno de los pocos con un automóvil y una licencia, sino que también era el que menos se atrevía a preguntar por qué estaban haciendo un viaje improvisado a Cali un día antes de que comenzaran las vacaciones de primavera, cuando la mayoría de las personas todavía tenían clases. Él tampoco tuvo clase hasta el mediodía, y estuvo en la ciudad toda la semana, lo que lo convirtió en una opción aún mejor.

Yuuri sacó sus maletas del baúl y luego ayudó a Phichit con las suyas. Habían enviado el equipo de la cámara antes, pasando la noche en una dirección que Aria les había dado después de empacarlo en más plástico de burbujas de lo que probablemente era necesario. Eso dejó a Vicchan al lado de Yuuri, y su ropa, que Phichit había empacado para ambos.

Phichit dijo que había incluido una mayor proporción de ropa de Eros que la ropa de Yuuri. Y tenía sentido. Eros estaba en Cali. Yuuri era ... bueno, ¿a quién le importaba? Podría haberse quedado en Detroit por todo lo que cualquiera hubiera notado. Sin embargo, Yuuri deseaba haber tenido al menos la oportunidad de ver lo que Phichit había elegido para él.

Volar siempre fue una aventura desagradable, y en un vuelo de 5 horas, Yuuri ni siquiera podía justificarse dejarse llevar por las pastillas para dormir. Afortunadamente, no le faltaba nada importante en la clase, y las diapositivas de la conferencia ya estaban en su correo electrónico. Los profesores no tenían mucho problema con su ausencia. Estaba archivado como un omega en la escuela, y mencionar su celo era una excusa fácil, aunque incómoda.

El cambio tuvo lugar a mitad del vuelo. Con un golpe de colorete, una pincelada de brillo elegante en las esquinas de sus ojos y una sutil mancha de sombra, Yuuri se convirtió en Eros. Se echó el pelo hacia atrás y metió la sudadera de Yuuri de gran tamaño en su bolso, revelando el atuendo de moda que llevaba debajo.

‒ ¿Por qué es esto necesario? ‒ Gimió Yuuri. Estudió su reflejo en la cámara de su celular. Se veía bien, al menos tan bien como alguien en un avión se podría ver. Además, Phichit no lo dejaba usar su máscara facial y eso era más que un poco incómodo para Yuuri.

‒Porque mostrarte en un avión hará que tus fans se sientan curiosos. Y le da continuidad a la aventura, también. Como, una línea de tiempo. Los mantiene emocionados por lo que viene después.

‒Eso es estúpido‒ dijo Yuuri, pero de todos modos mostró una sonrisa sensual a la cámara. Phichit tomó doce antes de estar satisfecho con el ángulo y el fondo, atrapando un destello de nube a través de la ventana detrás de ellos.

‒Tal vez un poco. Pero funcionará, confía en mí.

Yuuri suspiró, recostándose en el asiento, ciertamente cómodo. Nunca había volado en primera clase antes, y tenía que admitir que hacía el proceso un poco más fácil. ‒Realmente no creo que les importe tanto como estoy, siempre y cuando todavía esté publicando videos. Phichit, ¿Aria te dijo si estaba bien o no filmar en su casa? Porque todavía tenemos esa cosa el sábado.

‒No, estás de fiesta el sábado. Publicaremos algunos videos de ustedes bailando en la fiesta de DJBek y obtendrán algo más tarde. Son las vacaciones de primavera, Yuuri. Podemos romper la rutina.

Yuuri hizo una mueca. ‒No lo es para ellos.

Phichit puso los ojos en blanco. ‒Lo resolveremos, Yuuri. No vas a ser olvidado. _Créeme_.

Vicchan gimió silenciosamente desde el portador de la mascota. Yuuri lo arrulló. ‒Lo siento mucho, cachorro. Saldremos de aquí pronto. Conseguiremos un taxi y descubriremos dónde nos alojamos.

‒En realidad ... ‒ dijo Phichit. ‒No necesariamente.

* * *

‒Phichit‒ Yuuri jadeó cuando salieron de la terminal. Una mano estaba apretada con un puño blanco alrededor del asa de la perrera de viaje de Vicchan, y la otra había dejado caer la maleta a favor de apretar la muñeca de Phichit.

‒Vaya, ow, no me rasguñes‒ protestó Phichit.

‒ ¿Planeaste esto? ‒ Gritó Yuuri.

Phichit se encogió de hombros y luego tuvo la audacia de saludar al grupo que los recogía. Yuuri estaba seguro de que había dejado de respirar cuando Aria le devolvió el saludo.

Aria estaba aquí. Aria estaba en el aeropuerto, y junto a él estaba JackOffMetti, también saludando.

‒Estás tratando de matarme‒ dijo Yuuri. ‒Tú quieres que tenga un ataque al corazón.

‒Por supuesto que no‒ dijo Phichit. ‒Si mueres, pierdo el trabajo secundario mejor pagado que he tenido. Tú vales más para mí vivo, bebé. ‒ Él sonrió, como si esto fuera tranquilizador. ‒Vamos, Eros, tu príncipe azul está esperando.

Levantó su teléfono celular y tomó una imagen rápida de la expresión de incredulidad de Yuuri.

‒Está bien, sabía que te pondrías nervioso si te dijera que nos venían a recoger. ¡Pero Aria insistió! Este era su trato. Él no quería que tu primera impresión de Burbank fuera de taxistas maleducados y personas groseras. Ahora vamos, _Eros_ —dijo Phichit, tatareando el nombre.

Yuuri tomo un respiró para tranquilizarse.

Eros. Él era Eros. Y Aria era demasiado bueno para este mundo, incluido Eros. Pero Eros era mejor que Yuuri, y finalmente entendió por qué Phichit lo había hecho cambiar antes de llegar. A veces Yuuri odiaba que su mejor amigo lo conociera tan bien.

Enderezó los hombros y recuperó su equipaje, avanzando como un gato de la sabana en caza. No jodas esto. No lo arruines. Su boca estaba tan seca. No estaba preparado emocionalmente para esto en este momento, debería haberse estado preparando mentalmente en el avión. Pensó que tendría más tiempo. No podía respirar-

‒ ¡Eros! Wow, ¡te ves aún más lindo en persona! ‒ dijo Aria, sonriendo. El hombre le tendió la mano.

Las nubes de su aroma apagado rodaban a su alrededor, frescas como rosas de nieve, recortadas con almizcle y algo afilado, como el invierno y el verde perenne. Fue inesperado, pero la sorpresa lo mejoró de alguna manera. Algo dentro de Yuuri se movió con interés, algo hambriento que quería ser envuelto en el olor completamente y follado hasta que él no pudiera moverse.

Eros tomó el centro del escenario. Él sonrió y dejó su equipaje, cambiando la perrera a su mano izquierda. ‒Gracias. Y te ves tan bien como lo haces en línea. No puedo creer que realmente esté aquí, ‒ dijo, extendiendo su propia mano para estrecharla. Aria lo agarró suavemente, acercándolo a sus labios para besar los nudillos. Yuuri casi se cae al suelo en estado de shock.

‒No puedo creerlo tampoco‒ dijo Aria, inclinando la cabeza, olfateando delicadamente la glándula de olor en la muñeca de Yuuri. Su sonrisa se volvió increíblemente dulce. La boca de Yuuri se abrió como un pez.

‒Eros, este es Metti‒ dijo Aria. Cuando JackOffMetti extendió su mano, en realidad la estrechó, asintiendo con la cabeza en señal de saludo. Su olor también estaba ausente, probablemente por supresores, pero era rico en sándalo y algo oscuro y acogedor, un toque de sexo y una promesa de maravillosas ideas.

‒Un placer conocerte, Eros‒ ronroneó. ‒Por favor, llámame Chris. ‒ Miró a Phichit, estrechando su mano a continuación. ‒ ¿Y tú, pequeño demonio, debe ser el estimado Peaches?

‒Llámame Phichit‒ dijo Phichit, tomando su apretón de manos a continuación. ‒Pero el pequeño diablo también es exacto. Oye, Eros, ¿debería ser LittleDevil en lugar de MemeLord?

‒Cualquier cosa es mejor que MemeLord, ‒ gimió Yuuri. ‒ ¿Estás dando tu nombre?

Phichit se encogió de hombros. ‒Estoy bien con eso. Todos tenemos el pacto de confidencialidad firmada. Quiero decir, es posible que puedan encontrar su nombre a partir de mi nombre, pero ese es un agujero de conejo torcido que no sería divertido caminar. Les deseo suerte si lo intentan. ‒ dijo Phichit, inclinándose un sombrero imaginario. ‒Tu identidad es más importante para mantenerte en secreto que la mía. No es como si fuera el que está en la cámara.

‒Nosotros dos no hemos sido exactamente los más cuidadosos al mantener en secreto nuestras identidades. No como tú, Eros. ‒se rió Aria. ‒Si quieres, puedes llamarme Víctor. O Aria. No le doy mucha importancia, pero estoy seguro de que la información ya está disponible en algún lugar.

‒Ah ... cierto‒ dijo Yuuri. Phichit estaba haciendo todo lo posible para no reírse. Yuuri tenía una buena idea de por qué, pero decidió ignorarlo. ‒Por favor, espero que no te sientas insultado si prefiero que me llames Eros. ‒ Porque era lo suficientemente embarazoso como para conocer a Aria -Víctor- como Eros. Nadie quería ver el furioso desastre caliente que Yuuri Katsuki. Excepto por Phichit, por alguna razón, a quien Yuuri nunca entendería.

‒ ¡No, no, está bien por ahora! ‒ Víctor se rió. ‒Odiaría arruinar y gemir tu verdadero nombre en el calor del momento. ¡No mantenemos un retraso en nuestras transmisiones para que no podamos atraparlo! Odiaría ser la razón por la que saliera tu secreto.

Yuuri rió torpemente. ‒Sí, por supuesto. ‒ Esa fue la única razón. ‒Me alegra que entiendas. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu.

Víctor parpadeó. ‒Salud.

Yuuri se sonrojó. ‒Um. No estaba estornudando. ‒Phichit sonrió y le dio un codazo a Yuuri, mirando a Víctor con una mirada sugestiva.

‒Te estaba pidiendo que por favor lo cuidaras y trataras bien. Muy lindo, Eros, ‒ dijo Phichit.

Yuuri lo olió con desdén. ‒También significa que trabajemos duro y hagamos un buen trabajo. ‒ Pero, de hecho, significó el primero. Y ahora estaba avergonzado, y el sonrojo era mucho más Yuuri que Eros, y eso era malo. Respiró hondo y el rico aroma de Víctor se apoderó de él. ‒Sin embargo, me cuidarás, ¿no? ‒ Le preguntó a Víctor, mirando hacia arriba a través de sus pestañas.

Un destello de rojo cruzó las mejillas de Víctor, tan suave que Yuuri estaba seguro de que se lo había imaginado.

‒P-por supuesto‒ dijo Víctor. Se aclaró la garganta. ‒Mi auto está estacionado afuera. Su equipo no ha llegado todavía, pero revisé el seguimiento en línea y debería estar aquí antes de mañana por la mañana. De todas formas. Estoy seguro de que te gustaría ver dónde te alojarás.

Vicchan dio pequeños ladridos desde de la perrera y Víctor se sobresaltó como si lo hubieran electrocutado. ‒ ¡Perrito! ‒ Dijo alegremente. Cayó de rodillas, sonriendo a los barrotes de la jaula. Movió su dedo dentro con la risita más feliz que Yuuri había escuchado. Oh Dios. El corazón de Yuuri no podía tomar esa sonrisa. ‒ ¡Es tan pequeño y lindo! ¡Es como un pequeño Makkachin! ¡Este debe ser Vicchan! —Dijo Víctor.

‒Su nombre no es realmente Vicchan‒ dijo Phichit con astucia.

Yuuri lo fulminó con la mirada. ‒Phichit‒ advirtió, pero era demasiado tarde.

Chris tarareo. ‒ ¿Cuál es su nombre?

‒Phichit ... ‒ Yuuri trató de decir, pero Phichit sonrió.

‒Víctor.

Víctor, Víctor humano, sonrió a Yuuri, y el corazón de Yuuri martillaba a mil latidos por minuto en su pecho. ‒Eso es tan precioso! ¡Él tiene mi nombre! ¿Es Vicchan un apodo para Víctor de dónde eres, Eros?

‒ ¿No es la cosa más linda que hayas escuchado? ‒ Dijo Phichit, obviamente empeorando todo esto. Vicchan lamió los dedos de Víctor y ladró alegremente.

‒Vamos al auto, podemos dejarlo salir para que estire sus pequeñas piernas‒ dijo Víctor. Chris se estaba riendo a sus espaldas. Yuuri suspiró, frotándose las sienes. Sin embargo, Vicchan estaba cada vez más inquieto en su perrera, y Yuuri se sentía muy mal por él, así que asintió.

‒Eso estaría bien, gracias. ‒ Víctor agarró una de las bolsas de Yuuri, y Chris tomó una de las de Phichit, y se fueron.

Estaba algo desorientado sobre despegar a las 9 AM, volar cinco horas, y luego descubrir que ahora eran las 11, una extraña deformación de tiempo que lo estaba echando. Al menos su teléfono actualizó automáticamente la hora para adaptarse a la nueva zona horaria. Víctor charlaba alegremente cuando salían del aeropuerto, haciendo un par de sombras cuando salieron a la luz del sol. Yuuri estaba zumbando en una mezcla de incredulidad y excitación, y estaba más que un poco avergonzado de que sus pantalones se estuvieran apretando incómodamente.

Su nuevo anfitrión extendió sus brazos cuando vieron por primera vez el cielo azul claro. Estaba soleado y al menos a 21 grados, refrescante contra la piel de Yuuri. En Detroit hacía mucho más frío, y el aire aquí era agradable en comparación. Yuuri también estaba vestido con ropa de Eros, lo que significaba que todo estaba del lado de lo sexy, apropiado para la ropa pública, pero coqueteando con indecencia en la inclinación del cuello en V, la forma en que los pantalones abrazaban su trasero. Era vergonzoso, pero apropiado para el clima. Más que las sudaderas y pantalones de chándal que Yuuri deseaba estar usando.

Al parecer, el valle de San Fernando era diez grados más cálidos que en cualquier otro lugar. Yuuri podría no haber tenido un punto de comparación, pero maldita sea, hacía calor para la primavera. **(N.T: Seré sincera, 21° en donde vivo es mucho frio)**

‒ ¡Bienvenidos a California! ‒ Dijeron Víctor y Chris al mismo tiempo.

Yuuri agradeció la distracción y la ráfaga de aire fresco que ahuyentó el olor embriagador de Víctor. Habían obtenido una bonita vista de la ciudad mientras aterrizaban, pero verla desde el suelo era diferente. Se dirigieron hacia el coche, cayendo en un silencio de asombro. Él estaba en california Estaba con Aria. Y no le había caído mal a Aria al verlo, por alguna loca razón. Él estaba sonriendo

Yuuri dejó que Vicchan saliera de su jaula y le sujetó la correa, dejando que el perro hiciera círculos excitados alrededor de sus tobillos. Víctor le estaba sonriendo a Vicchan, y Yuuri probablemente no iba a sobrevivir este fin de semana, y mucho menos duraría hasta su punto de vista si seguía teniendo ese aspecto.

Yuuri se detuvo en seco cuando lo vio. Casi había olvidado que era algo que existía, y verlo en persona hizo que toda esta situación fuera más ridícula. El auto de Víctor, presentado en más de una publicación de Instagram, fue un regalo de un espectador muy rico al que le gustó su trasero. Ella lo había enviado con una tarjeta que lo indicaba.

Era un convertible de color rosa intenso, la parte superior bajaba, los asientos eran de cuero blanco inmaculado, y se destacaba a lo grande. No fueron los únicos que lo notaron allí sentados. Otras personas lo estaban señalando mientras pasaban.

‒Mi bebé‒ dijo Víctor. ‒No puedes vivir en Los Ángeles y no tener un convertible. Es prácticamente un crimen. ‒ Él le guiñó un ojo. Yuuri se ocupó de desenredar la correa de Vicchan y trató de no llorar por lo loco que estaba todo. Iban a montar en el descapotable. ¿Cuál era la vida de Yuuri ahora?

Víctor abrió el maletero, y encajaron lo que pudieron en el respaldo, el resto trabajó entre los asientos dondequiera que hubiera espacio. ‒Así que sobre tu celo‒ comenzó Víctor mientras trabajaban. ‒ ¿Qué día anticipas que suceda? Phichit dijo que lo estabas esperando entre semana, pero quería asegurarme para no dejar mis supresores demasiado pronto.

Yuuri se sonrojó, mirando a Chris, pero el hombre ni siquiera pareció batir un ojo. Notó la atención de Yuuri y se rió entre dientes. ‒No te preocupes por mí, Eros, no soy tímido. No tienes que preocuparte por mí parte. De todos modos, seré uno de los moderadores esta vez.

‒Ah, cierto‒ dijo Yuuri con gracia, aceptando la excusa fácil. Tomó a Vicchan en sus brazos. Solo los hechos. Yuuri podría enumerar hechos. ‒No puedo estar seguro hasta un poco más cerca del tiempo, pero parece que probablemente será el miércoles. Y por lo general también comienzo temprano en la noche, históricamente hablando.

‒Bien, podemos empezar a planificar desde allí. ¿Están ustedes dos hambrientos? Conozco un gran lugar para el almuerzo. Probablemente deberíamos detenernos en el camino, porque el tráfico tardará una eternidad.

‒Bien, me muero de hambre‒ dijo Phichit. ‒Escuché que el valle tiene buen sushi. Deberíamos conseguir sushi. Eros, dime que quieres sushi.

‒Estoy bien con cualquier cosa‒ dijo Yuuri. Miró el paisaje rodando con una sonrisa incrédula. Aquí estaba él.

* * *

En el almuerzo, la primera parte del plan se puso en marcha. Se tomaron una selfie mientras esperaban su comida. Fue una buena foto, incluso Phichit la aprobó.

Aria estaba sonriendo a la cámara, confiado y seguro de sí mismo, con un brazo envuelto alrededor de la cintura de Eros, su barbilla metida en la unión del cuello y el hombro de Eros, sospechosamente cerca de su glándula de olor. La temperatura de Eros estaba lo suficientemente caliente como para derretir el acero, sus caderas se inclinaron para apoyarse sugestivamente contra Aria, con la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás para mirar su nariz. Las poses eran posesivas. Era como si los dos reclamaran "mío" solo a través de sus ojos, el giro de sus cuerpos, sus manos enrolladas.

Chris silbó cuando lo vio.

Víctor lo publicó en su cuenta de Aria. "Y pensé que el almuerzo era picante ! WOW #vkusno InnocentEros "

Phichit lo publicó en la cuenta de InnocentEros con un comentario diferente. " AriaAlpha conoce los mejores lugares para comer fuera de casa;) ¡Mantente atento a las grandes noticias! #topsecret #revealsoon

‒Eso definitivamente va a causar un poco de agitación‒ dijo Chris, sonriendo. Retwitteó las publicaciones de Aria y Eros.

‒Muy sexy. Mucho Eros. Wow ‒dijo Phichit, ya retuiteando uno de los comentarios. Yuuri puso los ojos en blanco.

‒Phichit, deja de ser un meme.

Fue extraño Si Yuuri cerraba los ojos, casi podía fingir que esto era normal. Phichit actuó exactamente como siempre lo hizo, al igual que Aria y JackOffMetti. Así que, en realidad, fue como caer en una de las transmisiones en vivo. Excepto que en realidad estaba allí, sintiendo a Aria rozándose contra él lo suficiente como para iluminar el rostro de Yuuri, ahogando su mente en fantasías acaloradas. Los toques fueron todos accidentales, un roce de sus dedos contra el muslo de Yuuri, un golpe en su hombro, pero oh, Yuuri quería fingir que eran deliberados.

El plan era bastante simple. Fomenta la idea de que Eros esté en otra parte. Muéstrale con el legendario Alfa Aria. Deja que los seguidores llenen los espacios en blanco. La especulación volvería salvaje a la base de fans, con suerte, y eso fue antes de que sugirieran que el celo de Yuuri estaba llegando.

Todos estarían esperando el celo de Aria. Era tradición. Pero tan pronto como hicieran el anuncio de que tendría un celo simultaneo al de Eros, supuestamente, atraería mucha más atención. Yuuri no estaba completamente seguro de lo que Chris y Phichit esperaban que Eros estuviera allí para lograrlo. Pero parecían lo suficientemente seguros, así que Yuuri iba a mantener la boca cerrada.

De alguna manera, sobrevivió al almuerzo, y ellos salieron a la carretera una vez más.

El apartamento estaba en un vecindario agradable, más grande que el apartamento de Yuuri y Phichit en Detroit, y probablemente extremadamente caro. El interior era elegante y moderno, aunque un poco impersonal. Phichit se rió de una silla que también era un perchero, hasta que lo buscó en Google y descubrió cuánto costaba. Él dejó de reír bastante rápido después de eso. Vicchan se sintió como en casa en la cama vacía de Makkachin después de husmear por el apartamento con frenesí.

‒Esta es tu habitación, Phichit, y la que está al lado es la de Eros. El que está al final del pasillo es mío. También es mi estudio, así que no me importa si metes la cabeza ahí dentro y miras a tu alrededor. ¿Simplemente no robes nada, da? ‒Sus ojos brillaron, así que probablemente estaba bromeando. ‒Odio traerte aquí y dejarte, pero tengo un gatito peleonero y un caniche que tengo que recoger y me temo que el almuerzo tardó un poco más de lo que esperaba. Siéntanse como en casa. Estoy seguro de que te gustaría ducharte después de ese vuelo.

‒No te preocupes por nosotros‒ dijo Phichit. ‒Eros y yo vamos a desempacar, si no te importa. Gracias por dejarnos quedarnos aquí, es realmente maravilloso de tu parte.

‒Sí‒ dijo Yuuri en voz baja. ‒Gracias. Eres demasiado amable para recibirnos en tu hogar de esta manera.

Víctor se rió. ‒No lo menciones. El baño está completamente equipado y hay un armario con toallas. Mantén un ojo en Twitter por mí, Phichit. ‒Hizo un gesto con la mano por última vez y se fue con Chris. Phichit y Yuuri intercambiaron miradas.

‒Santa mierda‒ Yuuri jadeó.

‒Santa mierda santa mierda‒ Phichit estuvo de acuerdo. ‒ ¡Oh Dios mío, acabamos de almorzar con Aria! Y tú y él son tan lindos juntos, santa mierda. Es mejor de lo que soñé. Los shipeo a ustedes dos tan fuerte.

Yuuri gimió. ‒Basta, Phichit. Es literalmente solo para mi calor. Esto es un negocio.

‒Sí, sus asuntos van en tu asunto todo el día para que el mundo lo vea. Tú y yo sabemos que lo estás esperando. En serio, sin embargo, pensé que ustedes dos se verían bien juntos, pero no esperaba esto. Eros tiene todo el "sexo en las piernas, no puede ser legal", y cuando lo pones al lado del último Aria "ladykiller, la perfección encarnada" así, santa mierda.

‒ ¡Phichit! ‒ Gimió Yuuri. Levantó a Vicchan y lo acunó en sus brazos.

‒Solo digo que la gente nos estaba mirando en el almuerzo, y no fue porque soy un regalo de Dios para la humanidad.

‒Los dioses tienen un sentido del humor divertido‒ murmuró Yuuri en tono de silencio. ‒Hablando en serio. Es tan bonito. Me duele mirarlo. Sus ojos son mucho más azules en persona, Phichit, huele tan bien que quiero llorar. ¿Por qué es tan amable? No puedo, Phichit, no puedo.

Phichit se rió. ‒Yuuri, mi amigo, eres igual de hermoso. Nunca olvides eso.

‒ ¡Como Eros, tal vez! Está bien ‒ dijo Yuuri, con un poco más de fuerza de lo necesario. ‒ Está bien. Tenemos unos días. Tendremos sexo y luego regresaré a Detroit. Esta será la mejor semana de mi vida, fácil. Y solo imagina lo popular que será Eros después. ‒ Solo tendría que evitar explotar durante la próxima semana.

Desempacaron después de eso. Resultó que Yuuri no estaba del todo en lo cierto acerca de la proporción de ropa Eros y ropa Yuuri. Pensó que habría al menos algo de su propia ropa. Él pensó mal.

Le gritaría a Phichit más tarde. Él realmente quería una ducha después de ese vuelo. Phichit le ganó allí, así que Yuuri vagó solo por el apartamento. Los nervios empezaron a devorarlo cuando empujó la puerta de la habitación de Víctor.

La reconoció. Por supuesto que lo hizo, era la misma habitación en la que Víctor hacía tantos de sus streams. La habitación en la que tenía su celo anual. Era espaciosa, con enormes ventanales con vistas a una vista impresionante de la ciudad, y una cama king masiva de California, dominaba el cuarto. Olía a Víctor aquí, y el omega en Yuuri lo estaba deseando ahora. Yuuri giró sobre sus talones y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

Todo aquí olía a Víctor. Suave, fragante, que abarca todo. Yuuri se retiró del sofá, pero incluso eso olía a Víctor, dulce con rosas, almizcle y pinos de invierno. Enterró la cara y suspiró. Mierda. Estaba duro de nuevo. Y no hay equipo de cámara. No hay forma de transmitir, aunque estaba desesperado, y lo _necesitaba_ en este momento. No era justo Aria era la perfección literal. Incluso su olor era perfecto.

Se apresuró a la ducha tan pronto como se cortó, ansioso por girar el dial para congelar y enviar sus problemas por paquetería.

Víctor regresó unas horas después, pasando sus dedos por su perfecto cabello plateado, charlando con alguien mientras cruzaba la puerta. Phichit había hecho el honor de arreglar a Yuuri de nuevo a los estándares de Eros, y Yuuri se sentía mejor ahora que estaba fresco. Ahora estaban en el sofá, tratando de averiguar cómo estaban organizados los canales en su televisor y discutiendo sobre qué programa mirar. Phichit era un profesional para sentirse como en casa en cualquier lugar.

‒Eros, ¡estoy de vuelta! ‒ Víctor gritó.

Un caniche estándar, mucho más grande que Vicchan, irrumpió a través de la puerta, corriendo de inmediato hacia Yuuri. Yuuri sintió una sonrisa explotar en su rostro. ‒Oh, Dios mío, debes ser Makkachin‒ susurró, mientras Vicchan saltaba de su regazo para oler la versión más grande de sí mismo. Yuuri rascó a los perros detrás de las orejas, dividiendo sus atenciones entre los dos.

‒Víctor, pero qué _mierda_ ‒ alguien siseó desde la puerta.

‒Oh, Yuri, ¡este es Eros! Él está en mi línea de trabajo‒ Víctor dijo alegremente. ‒Él y su amigo Phichit están aquí para mi show la próxima semana. ¡Pero no estropee la sorpresa!

Un joven rubio, flaco como una barandilla en el lado más corto, boquiabierto. Yuuri se recostó contra el sofá, y se pasó los dedos por el pelo para asegurarse de que estaba detrás de su frente como se suponía que era. Yuuri se encogería en el sofá y trataría de desaparecer. Lo que significaba que Eros se presentaría, ¿verdad?

‒Hola Víctor, ¿hola ...? ‒ Yuuri se calló cortésmente.

‒ ¡Este es Yuri! ‒ Dijo Víctor, empujando al rubio más allá del umbral y hacia la sala de estar. Yuuri trató de evitar la sorpresa de encontrar a alguien con su nombre. Había tenido clases antes donde había media docena de Matthews y más de un Mark, pero Yuuri no era un nombre común para encontrar.

Phichit se rió a su lado, y Yuuri empujó su hombro con afecto. ‒Deja de reír, idiota. Es un placer conocerte, Yuri. ‒Yuuri podía oler las feromonas alfa del niño desde aquí, afiladas como un cuchillo, casi desagradables junto a la acogedora frescura de las de Víctor. Yuuri le ofreció una sonrisa.

‒ ¿Tienes a este gilipollas para tu show? ‒ Gruñó Yuri. ‒Tienen un gusto horrible. Ambos. ¿Por qué mierda me trajiste aquí?

Yuuri frunció el ceño, y Phichit dejó de reírse.

‒Mila vendrá más tarde para algunas consultas de última hora para mañana, y te exigió que estuvieras aquí. ¿Pensé que había explicado todo esto? ‒ Dijo Víctor.

‒ ¡No lo hiciste! ‒ Escupió Yuri. ‒Acabas de agarrar a tu perro estúpido, que no puedo creer que haya tenido que vigilar por ti, por cierto, y me dijiste que subiera al auto. ¿Esto es por lo que me hiciste ver a ese perro? ¿Para que podrías recogerlo a _él_?

‒ ¿Hay algún problema, Yuri? ‒ Preguntó Phichit.

Yuri miró a Phichit y Yuuri, mirándolos durante un largo rato, algo incomprensible en su rostro. Miró a Víctor.

‒Váyanse a la mierda a todos. Me estoy escondiendo en la habitación de invitados para enviarle un mensaje de texto a Beka. ‒ Yuri se dirigió hacia la habitación de Phichit.

‒La habitación de huéspedes está en uso‒ dijo Víctor. Yuri giró sin hacer ruido y comenzó a buscar a Yuuri. ‒Esa también. ‒ Yuri se quedó en silencio por un largo momento antes de volver al sofá, lanzándose brutalmente al extremo más alejado, tan lejos de Yuuri como pudo.

‒Ninguno de ustedes me habla.

‒Hecho‒ dijo Phichit.

Víctor se encogió de hombros, casi, lo miro tipo de " qué vas a hacer". ‒Estás más enojado de lo normal hoy, Yuri. ¿Olvidé algo de nuevo?

‒Oh, absolutamente nada‒ Yuri frunció el ceño. Enterró sus atenciones en su teléfono, golpeándolo furiosamente.

Víctor se encogió de hombros otra vez. ‒Bueno, está bien entonces. Eros, siento mucho tener que dejarte aquí.

‒Está bien‒ dijo Yuuri, volviendo su atención a Makkachin. ‒Ahh, eres una chica tan bonita, sí lo eres‒ susurró. Vicchan se estaba poniendo celoso, golpeando su cabeza contra el costado de Yuuri, y Yuuri se rió y lo acarició también. Yuuri le sonrió a Víctor. ‒Lo siento, nunca tuve la oportunidad de agradecerte adecuadamente por dejar que Vicchan viniera. Él es terriblemente co-dependiente. Probablemente hubiera estado muy molesto si hubiera tenido que dejarlo con un amigo.

‒No es nada‒ dijo Víctor, inmediatamente sentándose en la brecha abierta entre Yuri y Yuuri. ‒Makkachin ya lo ama.

El caniche más grande estaba encantado de conocer a Vicchan, era obvio, mientras que Vicchan era mucho más reservado sobre el perro más grande. Él se deslizó alrededor, tratando de evitar que ella la oliera. Phichit optó por un reality show que nadie realmente quería ver.

La sonrisa de Víctor hizo locuras en el corazón de Yuuri.

* * *

Yuri evitó a Yuuri como a la plaga, lo cual estaba bastante bien con Yuuri, porque el niño tenía un serio problema de actitud. Desapareció por un tiempo con una mujer pelirroja que apareció con comida china. Ella arrastró a Yuri a la habitación de Víctor por un tiempo, y él salió más enojado que antes.

Entonces Yuuri fue arrastrado a la habitación, y descubrió que la pelirroja era la Mila que Víctor había mencionado antes, y que ella también era BabichevaBabe en YouTube. Lo que significa que ella era solo una de las bloggers de moda más famosas en Internet, junto con su novio estrella de hockey que cortaba y regresaba (actualmente separados). Cierto. Gran Prix de grandes nombres.

Fue entonces cuando descubrió que Phichit había enviado sus medidas por adelantado, y Mila le había hecho una indumentaria para la fiesta de DJBeck para mañana por la noche, y solo necesitaba que se lo pusiera para una revisión final del ajuste. Yuuri tardó más de una hora en superar esa traición en particular. No habría tardado tanto, excepto que el atuendo era a la vez arriesgado y absolutamente perfecto, de modo que no había manera de que no fuera extremadamente caro.

Ni siquiera pudo ver las etiquetas. Mila lo despidió y lo envió en camino antes de que pudiera. Ella tampoco dejó que Víctor lo viera, lo que sorprendió a Yuuri. Víctor se rindió cuando ella le dijo que lo vería mañana.

La habitación prestada incluso olía a Víctor, y Yuuri ya estaba en ruinas. Si era allí donde iba a tener su celo, iba a ser sacado de su mente todo el tiempo, si eso era lo que iba a estar oliendo.

El equipo llegó en la mañana, pero Yuuri no tuvo la oportunidad de encenderlo porque Phichit lo sacó de la habitación al amanecer (más cerca del mediodía, cuando Yuuri estaba despierto y vestido) para explorar la ciudad.

Víctor quería jugar como guía turístico, pero lo llamaron por cuestiones urgentes, por lo que dejó a Yuri extremadamente reacio a cargo de ser su guía. Dijo que era la compensación por dejar que Yuri durmiera en su sofá la noche anterior. Yuri no se mostró amable con esto, y Yuuri tuvo un momento de pánico y alivio por el hecho de que Víctor no estaría llegando.

Sin embargo, a pesar de la tranquilidad, el encorvamiento y el pisotón enojado cuando Yuri los guiaba, en realidad era bastante divertido. Había muchas tiendas interesantes, era muy amigable para los perros, y Yuri estaba más informado de lo que parecía, aunque gruñía por cualquier cosa que se moviera.

Se detuvieron para almorzar en un lindo y pequeño café, y le pasaron ocasionalmente a Vicchan.

‒Entonces, ¿cuál es tu problema? ‒ Preguntó Phichit.

Yuri lo fulminó con la mirada. ‒ ¿De qué diablos estás hablando?

‒Tu trato. Como, ¿siempre tienes este colosal palo por el culo? ‒ Preguntó Phichit. Yuuri estaba es su propio mundo, solo medio escuchando y ni siquiera jugando a ser sexy en este momento. Ser Eros a tiempo completo era agotador, y Yuuri ya se sentía cansado después de un día completo de eso ayer.

Y, sin embargo, se estaba alimentando de la sensación de las personas que miraban por segunda vez, las pocas miradas de agradecimiento que captaba apuntaban a su espalda. Nunca podría ser Eros a tiempo completo en Detroit. Dejaría el secreto de inmediato. Pero si Eros estaba de vacaciones, nadie podría rastrear de dónde era.

‒Oh, jodete‒ espetó Yuri. Su corazón realmente no parecía estar en eso.

Yuuri miró su almuerzo a medio comer y luego miró a Yuri. La cara del niño estaba un poco roja. Yuuri puso una mano en el hombro de Phichit. ‒Déjalo ser. Está bien, por ahora. Jurar no va a causar ningún problema.

‒Está siendo grosero contigo. ¿Estás bien con eso?

Yuuri sonrió. ‒Él fue grosero con Víctor, también. Está bien, él puede odiar a los camboy. Todo el mundo tiene derecho a su opinión.

‒No te pedí que me apoyaras‒ escupió Yuri, pero su expresión había cambiado. Él estaba sorprendido. ‒ ¿Lo llamas Víctor en lugar de Aria? ¿Aunque vas a estar en su maldito show?

‒Oh, ¿es eso demasiado atrevido de mí parte? ‒ Yuuri se preocupó. ‒Dijo que podía, pero ... es un poco más fácil hablar con él cuando pienso en él como Víctor, que en Aria. Aria es ...

‒ ¿Intimidante como toda mierda? ‒ Phichit ofreció. Yuuri se rió, echándose el pelo hacia atrás. Yuri inmediatamente retrocedió.

‒Lo siento‒ dijo Yuuri, cruzando sus muñecas de inmediato, avergonzado. ‒Por lo general llevo mis parches para bloquear el olor cuando estoy fuera, pero alguien tuvo que sacarme de la casa antes de que estuviera listo‒. Lanzó una mirada aguda a Phichit. Su olor probablemente se inundaba alrededor de ellos, y el movimiento podría haber lanzado accidentalmente una pequeña nube.

Phichit siempre lo describía como algo relajante pero sensual, con notas de vainilla y un corte agudo de algo cítrico, como naranjas, cuando estaba cerca del cel. Probablemente ahora empezaba a oler a naranjas.

Yuri se estaba cubriendo la nariz con una mirada fulminante. ‒Puedo mostrarte dónde comprar algo. La gente nos está mirando. Y señalando.

Yuuri miró a su alrededor. Él estaba en lo correcto. Unas pocas personas lo miraban a él, a él en particular.

‒Mmm, Eros, probablemente es porque hueles lo suficientemente bien como para comer ahora mismo. Ooh, eso me recuerda que necesitamos actualizar tu Instagram de nuevo. El plan lo exige. Ya publiqué esas fotos del viaje de compras, pero también necesitamos el almuerzo ‒ dijo Phichit, y Yuuri gimió.

‒ ¿Mas fotos?

Obtuvieron una buena foto entre los dos y la publicaron. Casi tan pronto como lo hicieron, una pareja se acercó, pareciendo nerviosa pero emocionada.

‒Oh, Dios mío, ¿eres Eros? ‒ Preguntó la mujer, tirando de la manga de su compañero con entusiasmo. Yuuri lo miró sorprendido. Nunca era reconocido. Excepto por el hecho de que su cabello estaba peinado hacia atrás y sus ojos picaban con las lentes de contacto, por lo que, por supuesto, ahora era reconocido.

Yuuri sonrió, agitando sus pestañas. Fue casi automática, una respuesta pavloviana. ‒ ¿Has visto mi programa? ‒ Ronroneó. Yuri estaba atragantándose en el fondo.

‒ ¡Todo el tiempo! ‒ Dijo el hombre. Él estaba sonriendo, saltando sobre sus talones, sin apenas mirar a Phichit y Yuri. ‒Lo vemos juntos todo el tiempo. Solo queríamos decir que somos grandes fans. Estamos muy emocionados de saber cuáles son sus grandes noticias. ¿Tiene que ver con Aria?

‒Podría", dijo Yuuri, frunciendo el labio. ‒Pero no puedo compartir todavía. ¿Espero que entiendas?

‒Aahhhh, no puedo creerlo‒ la mujer aplaudió. ‒Llegue a conocer a Eros. Estoy tan contenta de haberte arrastrado hoy ‒ le dijo al hombre. Para Yuuri, ella sonrió. ‒Por favor, ¿podemos obtener una foto?

Empujaron sus teléfonos a Phichit, quien sonrió y tomo unos cuantos hasta que lograron algunos de sus estándares. La mujer abrazó a Eros, y ella dio un paso atrás chillando. ‒Oh, Dios mío, mi chaqueta huele a él. ‒ Los dos charlaron con entusiasmo hasta que finalmente se cansaron de hablar con él, y se despidieron.

Yuuri gimió. ‒Oh Dios mío, ¿alguien realmente me reconoció? ¿Y lo resolvieron?

‒Eros, eres un gran nombre en el mundo de las cámaras, y estás en la capital porno de América. Alguien va a poner dos y dos juntos‒ dijo Phichit. Yuuri enterró su cara en la mesa, palmeando sus glándulas de olor con picazón.

Yuri estaba mirando de nuevo cuando Yuuri levantó la vista. El rubio gruñó y volvió a centrar su atención en su comida.

‒Phichit, tenemos el equipo. Deberíamos transmitir cuando volvamos. Podemos comenzar un poco antes, no creo que la fiesta comience hasta más tarde, así que deberíamos tener tiempo.

Phichit negó con la cabeza. ‒Nah, deberíamos dejarlos con ganas de más. Si transmites ahora, no estarán tan interesados en la fiesta. Tenemos que volverlos locos. Tengo algunas cosas preparadas para que no tengas que preocuparte por nada.

‒Phichit‒ gruñó Yuuri. Él le dio una mirada aguda. No iba a decirlo frente a Yuri, porque Yuri había dejado muy clara su opinión sobre los camboy, pero Yuuri necesitaba esto. Había estado envuelto el último día y medio, y mientras ayudaba a salir y alejarse de la deliciosa esencia de Aria, Yuuri no estaba completamente seguro de lo que pasaría cuando se encontrara nuevamente con Víctor.

‒Pon tu libido bajo control‒ Phichit dijo. Palmeó el hombro de Yuuri. ‒Tenemos planes.

Yuuri gimió. ‒Es fácil para ti decirlo.

* * *

Los asuntos de Víctor era aparentemente una combinación de cosas. Se disculpó profusamente por teléfono cuando llamó, insistiendo en que no sabía que estaría ocupado durante tanto tiempo, y que todo era desesperadamente importante y no podía ser olvidado.

Yuuri le dijo que estaba bien.

Obviamente no esperaba la atención indivisible de Aria. Aria tenía su propia vida ocupada, y Yuuri estaría aquí por su parte unos pocos días. Se abrieron camino de regreso al apartamento, Yuri, hosco y silencioso, echando humo, Phichit y Yuuri en modo de turista completo.

Mila estaba de vuelta en el apartamento cuando llegaron, Víctor barrió a Yuuri en un enorme abrazo cuando cruzaron la puerta. Hizo que Yuuri cortocircuitara temporalmente y tuvo que reiniciarse de nuevo en el modo Eros.

‒Eros, siento mucho haberte abandonado esta mañana‒ dijo Víctor. ‒Iba a mostrarte los alrededores de Studio City, pero luego llamé al trabajo y ‒

‒Está bien, Víctor‒ dijo Eros. ‒Me divertí. Yuri era una compañía agradable. ‒ Él sonrió, y Yuri parecía estar en algún lugar entre sorprendido e insultado. Yuuri ni siquiera estaba exagerando mucho. Yuri era grosero, pero había peores en sus transmisiones. Yuri parecía tener una roca del tamaño de una astilla en su hombro.

‒Ah, pero eres un invitado de honor, y no puedo creer que no pude ser un buen anfitrión para ti‒ dijo Víctor. ‒Nos estamos preparando para el celo, y siempre está un poco ocupado en el período previo. No te importa si hacemos el anuncio justo antes de la fiesta, ¿verdad? Phichit y yo lo discutimos, pero no creo que lo hayamos hablado contigo.

‒Está bien‒ dijo Yuuri, ya preguntándose si podría convencer a Phichit para que cambiara de opinión. Tal vez si sacaba la tarjeta de "cómo podrías orquestar todo esto a mis espaldas", Phichit lo dejaría hacer su transmisión. ‒La fiesta puede ser como ... una celebración del anuncio. Más o menos. Aunque en realidad no lo es.

‒Exactamente lo que estaba pensando‒ dijo Víctor. ‒Una forma divertida de mostrar nuestra colaboración. Podemos hacer un video corto en el restaurante para anunciarlo, creo, y luego podemos dirigirnos al club.

Yuuri sintió un estruendo nervioso, pero trató de ignorarlo. Grandes grupos de personas siempre lo inquietaban, pero si era como Eros, estaría bien. Solo necesitaba mantenerse sobrio.

* * *

El anuncio había sido bastante fácil. Fue un video rápido publicado en sus dos cuentas de Instagram, los dos anunciando una colaboración para una transmisión en vivo el miércoles por la noche.

‒Así es, niños, el celo casi está sobre nosotros, y tenemos a Eros aquí como un invitado especial‒ agregó Chris, apoyándose en el video y sonriendo como un tonto por demasiado tiempo. Había sido divertido.

Phichit siguió revisando el post periódicamente mientras comían, pero no le dijo nada a Yuuri. Probablemente, no quería estresar a Yuuri. Abrió su teléfono y comenzó a transmitir en vivo casi tan pronto como terminaron. La calidad de la cámara no era tan buena, pero Phichit compró teléfonos con prioridad en las cámaras internas y la duración de la batería, por lo que no fue abismal. Simplemente no del mismo nivel que las emisiones oficiales.

‒Eros, ¿cómo te sientes al saber que vas a trabajar con Aria en unos pocos días? ‒ Dijo Phichit con una voz de entrevistador.

‒Estoy muy emocionado‒ ronroneó Eros, deslizándose en el acto tan fácilmente como deslizarse en su plug más pequeño. ‒No es algo que haya hecho antes, así que estoy muy interesado en descubrir cómo van las cosas. Aria ha sido un perfecto caballero. ‒ Él inclinó la cabeza hacia Aria. Caminaban uno al lado del otro, dirigiéndose al club cercano. Aria envolvió con un brazo a Eros, acercándolo más con una sonrisa distintiva.

Phichit echó un vistazo a los comentarios. ‒A ver, Cherriboyhunter está preguntando si ya lo has hecho antes ...

Yuuri negó con la cabeza, sonriendo. ‒Cherri, ¿mi virginidad es tan importante para ti? ‒ Bromeó con suavidad.

Aria se rió. Sonaba más falso que sus risas normales, Yuuri se dio cuenta con un poco de sorpresa. Aria acarició la mejilla de Eros. ‒Mmm, nunca mencionaste que seré el primero. ‒ Yuuri parpadeó con sorpresa. Definitivamente le había dicho a Aria que había tenido relaciones sexuales antes ... oh. Aria estaba provocando a los espectadores. Dándoles lo que querían.

Eros ronroneó felizmente bajo la atención. Se cubrió del olor de Víctor, y se estaba volviendo loco como la mierda. ‒No serás demasiado rudo conmigo, ¿verdad? ‒ Dijo, su tono era lo suficientemente travieso como para sugerir que ser duro era exactamente lo que quería.

Los ojos de Aria brillaron. ‒Oh, eres un poco atrevido.

Déjalos pensar que fue su primera vez. Por supuesto. Suficientemente fácil. JackOffMetti se colocó en el marco, sonriendo y lanzando sus brazos sobre sus hombros.

‒Vamos a divertirnos esta noche, ¿sí? ‒ Dijo. Yuuri sintió la cámara sobre él. Le hizo sonreír. ¿Podrían los espectadores verlo ahora, de pie con Aria y Metti? ¿Lo haría popular? Yuuri ya podía imaginar ser capaz de conseguir un apartamento más agradable si su popularidad aumentara. Tal vez algo tan bueno como el de Víctor, ya que el alquiler era mucho más barato en Detroit ...

‒Mmm, probablemente no debería beber, Metti, ‒ dijo Yuuri. ‒El licor y yo tenemos opiniones diferentes sobre lo que es digno de hacer en público.

‒Pero Eros‒ dijo Chris ‒es una fiesta. Se supone que debes divertirte. Y decente está totalmente sobrevalorado. Solo uno. ¿Alguna vez has tenido una AMF?

Phichit rió detrás de la cámara. Yuuri negó con la cabeza. ‒No, ¿qué significa?

‒También se llama limonada eléctrica. Porque es azul, ya ves ‒ continuó Chris. ‒Vamos, déjame comprarte solo uno. Es delicioso.

Yuuri sonrió con indulgencia. ‒Aria, ¿es una buena idea, o ustedes dos van a emborracharme y hacerme cosas malas?

Aria solo sonrió. ‒Seré un perfecto caballero. Tus fans no tienen nada de qué preocuparse. Tu castidad permanecerá intacta ‒ bromeó.

‒Y estoy felizmente en una relación actualmente‒ dijo Metti, ‒aunque si rompemos, serás el primero en saberlo, hermoso.

‒Eres adorable‒ susurró Eros. ‒Sólo una bebida entonces. ‒ Phichit siguió riéndose. Detrás de Phichit, Yuri frunció el ceño. Los estaba siguiendo, y Yuuri no pudo por su vida averiguar por qué.

En las puertas, Víctor solo necesitaba sonreírle al portero, y lo dejaron entrar, mientras los demás lo seguían. Yuri asintió con la cabeza al portero, quien asintió de vuelta como si lo conociera.

Phichit narrado en el fondo para los espectadores. ‒Si has estado viviendo bajo una roca durante los últimos dos años, es posible que te hayas perdido el repentino ascenso al estrellato de un DJBek, quien se participó en America's Got Talent, y posteriormente le robaron su victoria legítima en el último episodio. ¡Pero está bien, porque se ha hecho una carrera mucho más lucrativa en YouTube, estableciéndose con un sello discográfico, y ahora organiza las mejores fiestas conocidas por el hombre!

‒Pongámonos hasta la mierda‒ dijo Yuri, sonando todo menos entusiasmado. ‒Whooo. ‒ Estaba deliberadamente quedándose fuera de cámara.

Chris y Víctor salieron a tomar algo, y el resto reclamó un puesto cercano. La música era alta y era difícil escucharla en el ritmo de la danza.

El primer AMF cayó suave, suave, suave, y Yuuri estuvo en su siguiente antes de que realmente se diera cuenta. La música era increíble, pesada y palpitante, no pertenecía a ningún género, excepto para mostrar un amor perdurable por los ritmos house, rodando como un pulso en los oídos de Yuuri. Su cabeza se movió, balanceándose en su asiento mientras bebía la venenosa bebida azul.

Eros quería bailar. Tomo el resto de la AMF como si estuviera muriendo de sed y golpeó el vaso contra la mesa. ‒Vamos a la puta fiesta. Aria, baila conmigo. ‒ Estaba de pie, tirando de las muñecas de Aria. Los ojos de Aria se ensancharon, y luego él sonrió. Todo se convirtió en un borrón delicioso, y todo el tiempo la gente estaba mirando. La cámara lo vio girar, zambullirse, girar, moverse como un demonio a través de la pista de baile.

Años de riguroso entrenamiento de danza en ballet y otros estilos clásicos, un intensivo de dos años en pole dance, swing, hip hop, y luego estaba la serie de videos tutoriales de breakdance que habían seguido durante un fin de semana. Yuuri estaría paralizado por sus dudas y sus miedos. Eros borracho podía bailar, y él lo sabía.

Aria era hermoso. Él era tan hermoso ‒Hueles tan bien‒ jadeó cuando la siguiente canción terminó, rodando en una nueva canción con un ritmo más lento. Mató la vibra de Yuuri. ‒Estoy sediento. ‒Vamos por más para beber ‒ dijo, sonriendo. Aria sonreía, tan amplio y hermoso. ¿Se habría dado cuenta Yuuri de lo hermoso que era Aria todavía? Porque Aria es tan hermoso. Probó las palabras en su lengua. ‒Oh, estoy hablando en voz alta‒ se dio cuenta, y luego se rió.

‒Está bien, Eros, creo que tú también eres hermoso‒ dijo Aria, tirando de él hacia la mesa. Chris y Phichit habían desaparecido. Yuri estaba echando humo solo en la mesa, la cámara apuntaba a Eros.

‒ ¿Por qué tienes el teléfono de mi mod? ‒ Yuuri se rió, acomodándose sobre Aria y tomando una de las bebidas desatendidas de la mesa. Lo tomo de una vez.

‒Tu maldito moderador me entregó su teléfono y me dijo que pateara a cualquiera que te llamara de otra manera que no fuera hermoso. ¿Parezco un puto perro?

‒Lo apreciamos, IceTiger‒ dijo Aria, y Yuuri se rió de nuevo, ¿porque ese era su nombre de usuario?

‒ ¡Vete a la mierda, Eros! ‒ Escupió Yuri. ‒Es un gran nombre de usuario. Mejor que jodido Eros. ‒ Hablando en voz alta otra vez. Ups. Él se rió de nuevo.

‒Aria, ¿puedo tener más de eso antes? ‒ Preguntó Yuuri. ‒Las cosas que eran como tus ojos. Tan bonito ‒, jadeó, arrastrando las palabras. Miró a la cámara. ‒Sus ojos son tan azules. Son tan amables.

Los labios de Aria rozaron su oreja. ‒ ¿Estás seguro? Creo que ya estás bastante borracho. ‒Los ojos de Yuuri se cerraron. La boca de Aria era muy distraída. Le rozó detrás de la oreja y le hizo sentir apretados los pantalones, lo hizo sentir resbaladizo.

‒Mmm, sta bien‒ dijo arrastrando las palabras. ‒Es porque soy un adulto. Y eso era tan bueno. Ahaha, tigre. ¡Eres un pequeño tigre tan feroz! ‒Miró a Yuri y se echó a reír, porque esto era muy gracioso. ‒Mmm, hermoso, por favor, Aria? ‒ Preguntó, recostándose contra Aria. ‒Lo quiero tan mal.

Aria estaba congelado contra él, y Yuuri realmente no quería mirar hacia arriba porque su nariz estaba enterrada en el cuello de Aria, y simplemente olía tan bien ... Las caderas de Yuuri se contrajeron, apretándose suavemente contra Aria. Ah, él quería, quería ...

Sus manos estaban reunidas, y Aria presionó un beso en sus nudillos, una suave llamada de regreso a su primera reunión. ‒Por supuesto, Zvezda. ‒ Yuuri se quejó cuando Víctor se llevó su dulce aroma a rosa.

Su camisa venía desabotonada. La mitad de su pecho estaba expuesto. Intentó rehacer el botón superior, pero se dio cuenta a la mitad de que estaba caliente. Deshizo los otros mientras Yuri le gritaba que se pusiera su camisa de nuevo.

‒Esta caliiienteeee‒ gimió. Aria volvió con unas copas más. Yuuri tiró otra de las bebidas azules brillantes, golpeando sus labios con aprecio. El calor se extendía a través de él.

‒Eros, estás perdiendo el control‒ Aria reprendió suavemente, alcanzando los botones de su camisa. Yuuri superó su toque de luz de pluma, empujando a Víctor hacia abajo en la cabina y dejándose caer de costado en su regazo. Yuuri se movió, sintiendo una presión insistente de dureza contra sus muslos. Alejó las manos de Víctor, reposicionándolas desde sus botones hasta sus caderas.

‒No quiero abotonarlo‒ dijo, petulante como un niño. Se movió de nuevo. La dureza era agradable. Inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y se acicalado. ‒Aria, sabes que eres tan grande. Te puedo sentir contra mi pierna‒ ronroneó.

Escuchó a Víctor ahogarse, y al otro lado de la mesa, Yuri estaba imitando una arcada. ‒Eso es jodidamente asqueroso, Eros‒ escupió Yuri.

‒No lo es‒ dijo Eros, sacando la lengua. ‒Aria debería follarme. Aquí. Donde todos puedan ver.

‒Por mucho que eso me encantaría‒ Aria respiró, alzando sus manos sobre los muslos de Yuuri. Su olor se hizo más pesado, y Yuuri pudo oler su excitación. ‒No deberíamos. Ahora no. Aquí no. ¿No sería mejor después? ¿Cuando estés sobrio?

Yuuri lo consideró. ‒Pero si espero hasta estar sobrio, entonces no puedo tenerlo ahora. ¡Ooooh, hola! ‒ Dijo, notando a un hombre con cabello oscuro que se dirigía a su mesa.

Era un hombre de aspecto serio con un corte y una chaqueta de cuero a pesar del calor del club. Parecía un poco familiar.

‒Beka‒ dijo Yuri, y su expresión se convirtió en una mezcla de emoción y horror. ‒¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Pensé que estabas dirigiendo la mesa de DJ.

Su anfitrión. El hombre miró de Yuuri a la cámara en las manos de Yuri, antes de sentarse junto a Yuri con un encogimiento de hombros. ‒Está bien. Tengo a Leo dirigiendo la cabina en este momento. ¿Estás transmitiendo, Eros? ‒Dijo, mirando a Yuuri de nuevo.

‒ ¿Sabes mi nombre? ‒ Yuuri jadeó. ‒Tú-tu eres DJBek. Me encanta tu música ‒ Bailaba ocasionalmente, pero no esperaba encontrarse con el hombre. Yuuri se movió de nuevo en el regazo de Aria, y Aria gimió. Otra oleada de aroma despertó sobre Yuuri, y su hambre fue validada. Aria también lo quería, Aria quería follarlo, Aria quería ...

‒He visto algunos de tus videos. Eres un buen bailarín ‒dijo DJBek, y Yuri se atragantó mientras Yuuri se aturdía. ‒¿Qué piensan ustedes de la fiesta?

‒Es buena‒ dijo Yuri. ‒Excepto por estos idiotas, tratando de follarse en la pista de baile y el mod de Eros que abandona la cámara conmigo. ‒ Yuri miró el teléfono con una expresión de furia. ‒Además, ustedes idiotas observando, dejen de joderme a mí. No le estoy leyendo sus jodidos comentarios. Deja de preguntar joder.

DJBek se inclinó y arqueó las cejas mientras leía los comentarios. ‒Alguien llamado CandyMan dice que quiere verte bailar de nuevo", dijo. ‒Y ... oh, eso es un poco crudo. ¿Son todos sus espectadores de la corriente tan atrevidos? ‒Levantó una ceja, no avergonzado, pero curioso.

‒Son tan agradables‒ Yuuri se arrastraba. ‒Me dicen que soy lindo y me ven hacer cosas en línea. Como la bailar Me gusta bailar. Ooh, quiero bailar otra vez. La música es muy buena aquí. Voy a bailar de nuevo Vuelvo enseguida. Quédate aquí, Aria. Mírame, ¿de acuerdo?

‒Okey‒ dijo Víctor, justo cuando Yuri gruñía.

‒Siéntate‒ Yuri escupió. ‒No seas estúpido.

‒Eres tan cruel conmigo‒ Yuuri hizo un puchero. ‒ ¿Porque estas tan enojado? Deberías relajarte y bailar también. No te quedes aquí sentado toda la noche. ¡Ven conmigo!

Aria y DJBek se echaron a reír mientras se tambaleaba. Miró hacia abajo. Sus pantalones estaban tendidos y sus muslos se sentían más lisos de lo normal. Oh bien. No sería un problema. Agarró a Yuri por las muñecas, dejando el teléfono con Aria.

‒ ¡Baila, ahora mismo! Declaró Yuuri.

‒Vete a la mierda, no estoy bailando en tu transmisión en vivo ...

‒Gallina‒, pico Eros, con los ojos brillantes. ‒ ¿Tienes miedo de perder contra un camboy?

‒Ni siquiera‒ escupió Yuri. ‒Bien entonces. Vamos a hacer esto, vas bajando.

Yuuri se dio la vuelta con un grito de embriaguez, casi cayendo. ‒Aria, Aria, mírame. No apartes la mirada, ¿de acuerdo? Y fílmalo.

‒No apartaré la mirada por un momento‒ juró Aria. Agarró el hombro de Yuuri y le susurró al oído: ‒gana para mí, ¿de acuerdo?

Yuuri olió una ola de excitación y asintió. Cuando la nueva canción comenzó, también lo hizo el baile. Lanzó su cuerpo a los movimientos, recordando el video de breakdance. Victoria para Aria. Ganar. La música siguió tocando, y Yuuri estaba cayendo en ella. A medida que la velocidad aumentaba en un rap español de ritmo acelerado, agarró un puntal de soporte metálico delgado y lo giró como un palo.

Moverse se sintió bien. Era un sueño, y la gente miraba fijamente, aclamaba y las luces eran más hermosas que cualquier otra cosa, excepto por los ojos de Aria ...

Se quedó sin aliento cuando regresó a la mesa. La boca de Aria estaba abierta, y él estaba farfullando. Enterró su nariz en el cuello de Yuuri e inhaló con avidez. ‒Eres perfecto, simplemente perfecto‒ gruñó, y el omega en Yuuri estaba gimiendo por la aprobación. Yuri parecía profundamente derrotado. DJBek estaba mirando la pantalla del teléfono de Phichit con leve interés.

Yuuri se tambaleó inestable, casi tirando directamente de la vuelta de Aria. Cerró los ojos y tarareó junto con la canción que estaba tocando.

‒Creo que ha tenido demasiado‒ dijo DJBek.

‒¿Tú _crees_?" ‒Espetó Yuri.

Aria asintió, tomando una larga y profunda respiración a través de su manga, como si estuviera tratando de amortiguar el olor de Yuuri. ‒Creo que tienes razón. Necesitamos un poco de sobriedad con él. Peaches podría no estar contentos si viera a Eros así.

‒Hay habitaciones arriba. Puedes acostarlo por una hora o dos y traerle algo de agua, y puede que te ayude un poco. Oh. Alguien llamada Stargirlxxx está recomendando comida grasosa ahora ...

‒ ¡Stargirl! ‒ Chilló Yuuri, sin abrir los ojos. El mundo giró demasiado rápido cuando lo hizo. ‒ ¡Hola! No puedo comer comida grasosa. No es sano. Voy a arruinar mi dieta. ¿Bailé bonito?

‒Eras hermoso‒ dijo Aria, y un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Yuuri. ‒ Pero deberíamos descansar un poco. Vamos, vamos arriba. IceTiger, ¿puedes ayudarme?

‒ ¿Hay alguien que debería encontrar? ¿Dónde está su amigo mod? ‒ Preguntó DJBek.

Yuri gruñó ‒Se fue corriendo. Le haré saber que su camboy está jodidamente enfrentado ahora mismo.

‒Gracias‒ dijo Aria. Él ayudó a Yuuri a ponerse de pie. El mundo se arremolinó. ‒Vamos, encontremos un lugar tranquilo. ¿Quieres hablar con tus seguidores?

‒Sí‒ dijo Eros. ‒Son los mejores. No, eres el mejor. Aria, deberías meter tu polla en mí ahora mismo. Mierda. Te quiero tanto. ‒Yuuri agarró a Aria por el cuello y rodó sus caderas. Mierda. Estaba muy duro en este momento.

Aria sujetó un brazo debajo de él y lo levantó, llevándolo a sus brazos. Yuuri no sabía si esto era una mejora o no. No podía apretar contra la pierna de Aria, pero podía exponer mejor su cuello y frotar sus muñecas contra la camisa de Aria, y ahora todo su cuerpo estaba acurrucado contra el pecho de Aria, tan cerca del suave olor perenne y rosas ...

Siguieron a DJBek a una puerta en la parte de atrás. DJBek pasó una tarjeta y la puerta se abrió a un conjunto de escaleras. Le pasó el teléfono a Aria. ‒ ¿Estará bien?

‒Creo que sí. Solo necesita estar sobrio para que lo llevemos a casa. Dile a IceTiger que hemos subido las escaleras si lo ves. Buena fiesta, por cierto.

DJBek podría haber sonreído. O tal vez Yuuri lo estaba imaginando. ‒Aria‒ gimió Yuuri. ‒ ¿Huelo mal? ¿No me quieres?

‒Shh, está bien, Eros. Estás probando mi autocontrol de la manera más cruel en este momento, lo prometo. Podemos reanudar su conversación cuando esté sobrio. ‒ Víctor tomó el teléfono de DJBek.

DJBek asintió a Yuuri. ‒Descansar un poco. Se lo diré a tus amigos.

Victor lo llevó escaleras arriba y encontró una habitación con un sofá para poner a Yuuri en el suelo. Yuuri miró el cuello de Víctor, ronroneando ansiosamente. Se levantó de un salto tan pronto como Victor lo bajó, balanceándose inestablemente sobre sus pies. Todavía podía oír la música. También podía escuchar un pequeño tono cada vez que aparecía un nuevo mensaje en su transmisión.

‒Eros, por favor, recuéstate‒ dijo Aria con suavidad, tirando de él por el medio.

Yuuri sonrió mientras configuraba el teléfono apuntando hacia el sofá. ‒Ok, ahora lo haré‒ dijo. Se desplomó, extendiendo la mano. "Siéntate conmigo."

Víctor suspiró, frotándose la cara. Sus mejillas estaban rojas brillantes ahora. "Ok", dijo. Se sentó, y Eros se puso de rodillas, apoyándose contra él.

‒Este lugar es increíble. Espera no. Hace demasiado calor ‒ se quejó. Tiró de su camisa. ‒A la mierda esta camisa.

Intentó tirarlo a la pared, pero Víctor lo atrapó. ‒Por favor, Eros, no te desnudes. Esto ya es bastante difícil ... ‒Los ojos de Yuuri se movieron hacia los pantalones de Víctor. Oh mierda Yuuri podía sentir su pulso acelerarse.

‒Ya estas lo suficientemente duro‒ dijo. Dejó caer la camisa a su lado, abortando el lanzamiento para que Víctor no volviera a atrapar su muñeca. ‒Dios, eres increíble. Y todos mis espectadores son increíbles, y tú eres todo lo mejor, y los amo a todos ‒Yuuri balbuceó, apoyando su frente contra la mejilla de Aria. Pasó sus labios por la piel, sintiendo que Aria se ponía rígido debajo de él.

Estimulado, Eros besó su mandíbula hasta que llegó a los labios de Aria, profundizando el beso, alcanzando la palma de la mano contra el bulto vestido de Aria. Sintió un gemido bajo en su boca, y el beso se volvió inmundo en un instante, Aria lo agarró por el culo y lo llevó a su regazo, frenético y desesperado. Yuuri sintió una oleada de victoria, un baño de feromonas alfa cubriéndolo y haciendo que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera.

Víctor se quedó sin aliento, empujándolo hacia atrás. ‒Eros, gah, detente, detente‒ gimió. ‒No podemos. No puedes consentir. Por favor, Eros.

Eros intentó otro beso, pero Víctor lo empujó en el sofá, sacudiendo la cabeza con firmeza.

‒Esto está tan fuera de orden‒ gimió Víctor, frotándose la cara de nuevo. ‒Esto no fue lo que pensé que sucedería. Por favor, sólo recuéstate.

‒Entonces dime qué hacer‒ jadeó Eros. ‒No me toques. Dime qué hacer y lo haré.

Víctor enterró la cara en sus manos. ‒No estoy haciendo eso. No estaría bien. Te quiero, Eros, lo hago, pero no podemos hacer esto ahora.

Eros puso mala cara. Sus ojos brillaron. ‒Ok entonces, bien. Pero, de todos modos, iba a dar un show a mis espectadores esta noche.

‒Espera, Eros‒ comenzó Víctor, pero Eros ya estaba apoyado sobre sus talones, deslizando sus manos por su pecho desnudo.

‒He estado necesitando esto‒ susurró Eros, ‒no me he tocado en días. Estoy perdiendo la cabeza‒ Su cabeza se inclinó hacia el teléfono en la pared, luego hacia Víctor, que lo miró con la mandíbula abierta. ‒Por favor, mírame.

Lo hizo tan lento como pudo, pero se sentía demasiado ansioso e impulsivo, y el fuerte olor de la excitación alfa le estaba haciendo cosas a la cabeza, dándole el más extraño deseo de agradar, inclinarse y presentarse.

Se puso de pie, balanceándose ligeramente, pero lo suficientemente firme, moviendo su toque hasta sus muslos, rozando su estómago, y luego hasta donde sus pezones estaban erectos. Él puso sus pulgares sobre ellos, inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás con un breve jadeo. Podía sentir a Aria mirándolo como si fuera algo tangible.

Una mano se deslizó hacia abajo, palmeó su erección a través de los jeans demasiado ajustados, abriendo el botón. Se sintió tan liberador, la repentina libertad, la suave _cremallera_ voló deshaciéndose. Estaba tan duro que dolía. Se quitó los pantalones, perdiendo la simulación de la strip tease por un momento antes de recordarlo. Deslizó sus dedos sobre la cintura de sus calzoncillos, moviendo las caderas para el beneficio de la cámara y para Víctor.

Yuuri podía ver el azul de sus ojos en la penumbra de la habitación débilmente iluminada, inquebrantable, patinando apreciativamente por su cuerpo. Yuuri se retorció, frotándose entre los calzoncillos, gimiendo. Tiró de los calzoncillos una pulgada, luego los apretó cuando su paciencia se deshilachó, su mano se cerró alrededor de su polla con unos pocos tirones abreviados, sintiendo lo rígido que estaba. Su erección era erguida.

Víctor ya se había chupado el labio entre los dientes. Los párpados de Yuuri bajaron hasta la mitad, contentos. ‒Hueles tan bien‒ jadeó Yuuri, saliendo de sus boxers. Se sentó en el otro extremo del sofá, doblando las rodillas en el aire de modo que estaba boca arriba, con la polla erecta entre las piernas. Presionó un dedo en su entrada, gruñendo mientras lo empujaba, estremeciéndose placenteramente al sentir el estiramiento. ‒Más‒, jadeó.

Su abrió los ojos. Víctor se estaba conteniendo visiblemente. Tenía las manos apretadas, como si pudiera sostenerse en el sofá si se aferraba lo suficiente. Yuuri metió otro dedo en el interior y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, empujando los dedos dentro de sí mismo y sacándolos de nuevo. Su otra mano se cerró alrededor de su polla, sacudiéndose frenéticamente. La mano de Víctor palmeó su propia polla, y Yuuri hizo pequeños ruidos felices.

Quería, no, necesitaba más. Se abrió a sí mismo, curvando sus dedos en busca de su próstata. Estaba tan desesperado. Ya estaba cerca. Gritó cuando lo encontró, metiendo un tercer dedo en el interior y trabajando después de ese punto dentro de él, estimulándolo brutalmente, hasta que quedó sin aliento por aire. ‒Aria, Aria‒ gritó, trabajando lo suficientemente abierto como para caber en un cuarto dedo. ‒Aria, ¿me quieres? ‒ Jadeó.

‒Joder, sí‒ gruñó Aria, sacándose de sus pantalones, cayendo la cabeza de nuevo en el sofá. Yuuri contuvo el aliento cuando vio la longitud total en las manos de Víctor, hinchada y dura, goteando en la punta, y se congeló con los dedos metidos dentro de sí mismo. Los ojos de Víctor brillaron en la tenue luz. Él sonrió con fuerza, gimiendo mientras deslizaba su puño a lo largo. ‒ ¿Te gusta lo que ves?

‒Siiiiiii‒ siseó Eros, metiendo sus dedos dentro de él. Le temblaban las caderas y se follo los dedos. ‒Aaah, ah, por favor, Aria‒ gritó.

‒Tócate, hermoso, eres tan hermoso‒ dijo Víctor. Sus palabras llegaron, vacilantes y entrecortadas, ahogadas con cada golpe de su puño. ‒Déjalos ver lo hermoso que te abres solo para mí. Muéstrales cómo te derrumbas.

Yuuri dejó escapar un sollozo ahogado, corriéndose por las palabras antes de que pudiera detenerse. Chorreando hasta cubrir su estómago, sus muslos, mientras su cuerpo se movía bajo la agitación de su orgasmo. Se dejó caer sobre el sofá, cayendo hacia atrás con un suave gemido, la cabeza aterrizando en el regazo de Víctor. Sus dedos estaban brillantes y resbaladizos cuando los sacó.

Víctor respiraba rápido, todavía se sacudía, se corrió poco después de que Yuuri lo hizo. Jadearon en el sofá, pasaron.

‒Entonces‒ dijo Víctor con suavidad. ‒ ¿Fetiche exhibicionista, supongo?

* * *

Notas: ¡Tiempo de investigación de nuevo!

Jaja, nunca en mi vida he estado en Los Ángeles, pero hice una investigación en las diferentes áreas. Déjame saber si tengo algo fuera de lugar aquí. Puedo y lo arreglaré. De lo contrario, aquí está la información.

El valle es la capital pornográfica de América (gracias sadfishwitch) ¿Es donde las estrellas porno viven y se reúnen, y Studio City es supuestamente el más inconformista de los lugares en el valle? No lo sé, de verdad. Por lo que estaba leyendo, tener a Víctor viviendo allí tiene algún sentido. Usted puede google también si lo desea. Está justo al lado de Universal Studios. Tal vez puedan hacer cosas turísticas. A la gente le gusta ver a las celebridades, así que creo que tendría mucho sentido que la gente viera a Eros, especialmente si saben que está en el área desde su Instagram.

Un AMF, o un Adios, MotherFucker, es como un té helado de Long Island: cae suave, pero te joderá. Es tan azul como los ojos de Víctor. También se llama una motocicleta azul o limonada eléctrica.

Electroswing es objetivamente el mejor género de música. Esto no es algo que haya investigado, es algo que decidí recomendar. Lone Digger de Caravan Palace es probablemente un buen lugar para comenzar si eres nuevo en el género, seguido de ... hmm. Lost in the Rhythm por Jamie Berry. Partyraiser de Lyre le Temps también esta en mi lista improvisada, y si ya estás en el género, Peeping Tom (Jamie Berry), Bella Belle (Electric Swing Circus), casi toda la discografía de Caravan Palace y Grandpa's Groove (Parov Stelar) están todos en mi masterlist. Tal vez debería simplemente compilar una gran lista de reproducción de Spotify con todo lo que amo.

Notas de Lilith:.

Se me paso completamente la fecha de publicación pero mas vale tarde que nunca, al menos he estado adelantando la traducción de capítulos ;)  
Solo diré que después de este capitulo las cosas se pondrán mas picantes 7w7r y habrá mas drama.

Próxima actualización: 4 de noviembre sin falta.


	4. Kiss My Ice

**Disclaimer: La historia y los personajes no me pertenecen, solo la traducción y adaptación al español. Historia original de Aurum_Auri. Traducida con su permiso, la pueden encontrar en AO3.**

Resumen: Como Enfrentar Tus Problemas. Una autobiografía de Katsuki Yuuri

Notas:

No es un fic de Yuri! On Ice sin una amistosa visita de la angustiosa ansiedad de Yuuri. Escrito con gorillaz y más electroswing.

True Facts: Yuuri es solo una puta para Víctor, y yo solo soy una puta con sus amables palabras. Muchas gracias 3. Me encantan todas tus teorías, y todos tus problemas se están agregando a mi lista. Gente desagradable. Los amo a todos.

Además, ¿querían un poco de Phichit POV, o no? Demasiado tarde.

* * *

Yuuri y Víctor apenas se habían limpiado y vestido cuando Phichit irrumpió por la puerta.

‒Oh, mierda, Eros, ¿estás bien? Lamento haberte dejado con Aria toda la noche, Chris tenía una crisis y pensé ... ‒Se interrumpió. Posiblemente notando las marcas en los pantalones de Víctor. O de cómo se veía la camisa arrugada de Yuuri. O tal vez la mancha húmeda en el culo de Yuuri de su maldito lubricante filtrándose a través de sus pantalones. O tal vez el olor del sexo, la excitación del alfa, del omega satisfecho. O la mirada de pánico en la cara de Yuuri.

Yuuri se puso de pie temblorosamente y cayó contra Phichit, poniendo sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de su amigo. ‒Peaches, estoy realmente borracho.

‒Sí, lo estas‒ dijo Phichit simplemente. Frotó pequeños círculos en la espalda de Yuuri. ‒ ¿Quieres hablar de eso?

‒No‒ murmuró Yuuri. Se frotó la cara contra el cuello de Phichit, y el suave olor a beta era calmante. Se dejó caer flácido.

Phichit suspiró. Yuuri sabía que podía verlo por lo que era. El silencio antes de la tormenta. Yuuri también podía sentirlo, como un borde de pánico apretando su corazón, pero era al menos lo suficientemente consciente como para saber cómo mantenerlo unido. Estaba borracho, no estúpido.

‒Probablemente deberíamos recuperarte, entonces‒ sugirió Phichit. ‒Oye, Aria-

Víctor habló en voz baja. ‒Sí, probablemente deberíamos estar regresando. Eros, ¿estás bien?

‒Bien‒ dijo Yuuri. Excepto que no estaba bien. Esto era un error. Cerró los ojos. Estaba temblando La fiesta probablemente había terminado para ellos. ‒Aria, lamento haber arruinado tu noche‒ dijo arrastrando las palabras.

‒No, no, está bien. Estás bien ‒, insistió Víctor. Yuuri se tambaleó, y Phichit apenas lo atrapó, levantándolo de nuevo. Phichit miró a Víctor con una sospecha ligeramente velada. ‒Lo juro, está bien, Eros. ¿Quieres hablar? ‒ Yuuri debió haberse visto afectado.

‒Hablaremos más tarde‒ dijo Phichit. ‒Vamos a llevarte a la cama‒ le dirigió a Yuuri. ‒Deberíamos encontrar a los demás.

‒Estamos aquí‒ dijo Chris desde la puerta. Estaba medio vestido, su camisa tirada sobre su hombro. Yuri estaba detrás de él.

‒Ustedes dos follaron? ‒ Escupió, olfateando el aire.

‒Por supuesto que no‒ dijo Víctor. Yuuri sintió una punzada desgarradora a través de él. ‒Eros está demasiado borracho. Tenemos que llevarlo a casa.

La noche estuvo bien y realmente terminada.

Dejaron a Chris en el apartamento de su novio, pero Yuri aún los seguía cuando regresaron al apartamento de Víctor. Yuuri no dijo nada en absoluto.

Yuuri sintió una abrumadora sensación de vergüenza cuando Víctor abrió la puerta de su apartamento, dejándolos entrar sin palabras.

Yuri se estrelló en el sofá. Phichit llevó a Yuuri a su habitación.

‒ ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres hablar? ‒ Preguntó Phichit.

Yuuri asintió. Si abría la boca, no sabía qué diría. Alguna combinación de su nueva realización en el transcurso de la noche y el alcohol en su lengua, y él terminaría derramándose en sus entrañas sobre cada inseguridad que se alzaba dentro de él.

Phichit se merecía algo mejor. Mucho mejor.

Yuuri ni siquiera podía controlarse. Se había lanzado contra Aria, y ahora todos sus seguidores podían ver lo desesperado que estaba, lo desesperadamente necesitado y puta que era Eros por la polla de Aria, cómo un poco de licor podía hacer que estuviera tan ansioso por hacer cualquier cosa.

¿Qué diablos estaba mal con él?

Yuuri lloró hasta quedarse dormido, Vicchan se acurrucó en sus brazos.

Por la mañana, le dolía la cabeza de la chingada, y se sentía absolutamente asqueroso. Sus piernas eran asquerosas con la mancha seca. Tropezó con la ducha. Se sentía entumecido ahora.

JizzJazz tenía razón. Era solo una puta omega después de todo. Sus mensajes de chat esperaban a que lo leyera, pero no podía soportar la idea de revivir la noche anterior. Significaría pensar en el rechazo de Víctor, un pensamiento que picaba profundamente en la mente de Yuuri, doloroso como el aguijón de la avispa. Víctor no tenía que ser tan despreciativo con la idea de follarlo, incluso si ambos sabían que Yuuri estaba solo allí por sus celos, cuando los dos estuvieran tan locos de sus mentes que probablemente no sé. reconocerían.

Se escondió en su habitación, cuidando de una resaca que fragmentaba su mente y evitaba tácitamente a todos. Podía oírlos fuera de la habitación haciendo el desayuno. No estaban hablando mucho.

Hubo un golpe suave en la puerta. ‒ ¿Eros? ‒ Era Phichit. Yuuri no respondió. ‒Oye, sé que estás despierto. Escuché la ducha.

‒No quiero hablar‒ murmuró Yuuri a través de la puerta.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, y algo se deslizó dentro antes de cerrarse de nuevo. ‒Toma los analgésicos. Al menos ayudará a tu cabeza. ‒ Había dos pastillas en un plato pequeño. Yuuri se arrastró fuera de la cama, todo gritando en agonía por moverse. Incluso la luz que atravesaba las persianas cerradas lo apuñalaba brutalmente en los ojos. Las tomo y vació el vaso de agua que las acompañaba.

De vuelta en la cama, enterró su rostro en el olor de Víctor y murió un poco más adentro.

* * *

Phichit intentó tres veces más para sacarlo, sin éxito.

‒Venga. Vamos a llevar a Vicchan a pasear. ‒Yuuri no dijo nada. ‒Eros, vamos. No puedes esconderte allí para siempre.

Yuuri enterró su cara en sus almohadas. Eros era una puta. Lo que significaba que Yuuri era una puta. Y joder, ¿no lo había sabido desde el principio? ¿No sabía que mostrarse ante la cámara era el peor grito de atención?

‒Eros, por favor‒ dijo Phichit. El pecho de Yuuri se contrajo. Intentó contener los sollozos, pero todo lo que pudo hacer fue ahogarlos para que nadie pudiera oírlos.

Yuuri ni siquiera podía correrse sin que alguien lo observara. ¿No era ese el peor tipo de puta? ¿Alguien que dependía tanto de otras personas que ni siquiera podían masturbarse solo en su habitación como cualquier ser humano normal y razonable?

Phichit no debería estar aquí ahora mismo. Podría estar haciendo cosas turísticas, divirtiéndose en Los Ángeles, haciendo cualquier cosa en lugar de llamar a la puerta de Yuuri cada hora para asegurarse de que no se hubiera tirado por la ventana del sexto piso. No era justo No era justo en absoluto. Yuuri se pasó la mano por las mejillas.

‒Yuuri ... ‒ dijo Phichit suavemente. ‒Por favor, si habláramos…‒ Yuuri abrió la puerta. Phichit parpadeó.

‒Lo siento‒ dijo Yuuri en voz baja. ‒No he sido un muy buen amigo, ¿verdad? ‒ Estas eran las vacaciones de Phichit también, incluso si él no era el que iba a ser follado en una cama el miércoles. Yuuri ni siquiera podía encontrar la fuerza para sonrojarse ante el pensamiento.

Phichit lo envolvió en un abrazo. ‒Ni siquiera digas eso, Yuuri.

Yuuri le devolvió el abrazo, forzando una sonrisa en su rostro. ‒ ¿No te refieres a Eros? ‒ Dijo gentilmente. Era domingo, y tenían planes.

Phichit parecía un poco preocupado todavía.

‒Por favor, estoy bien. Hagamos lo que vinimos a hacer aquí‒ insistió Yuuri. No sería justo en absoluto cargar a Phichit con esto.

‒Bueno está bien. Pero necesitamos arreglarte. Te ves como el infierno, y eso es inaceptable para dónde vamos. No lo permitiré. ‒ Yuuri forzó una sonrisa.

* * *

Yuuri no diseñó el itinerario del viaje. Si lo hubiera hecho, definitivamente no habría decidido esto.

Conscientemente, Yuuri sabía que Aria tenía cierta apariencia de una rutina. Solía patinar los domingos por la tarde durante las horas de pista abierta en una pista de hielo no muy lejos de donde vivía. Cualquier otro caos y locura que hiciera, siempre parecía hacer tiempo para esto.

Obviamente, Víctor todavía iría a patinar, incluso si Yuuri estuviera aquí. Simplemente no creía que Phichit hiciera planes para que él también se fuera.

Todos se fueron. Y para todos ellos, eso significaba que Chris, el novio de Chris, Mila, Yuri, Yuuri, Phichit, uno de los otros amigos de Víctor llamado Georgi, y todo un grupo de personas al azar con las que Víctor aparentemente era lo suficientemente amable como para invitarlos a acompañarlo.

Yuuri puso su cara valiente. Esto era por trabajo. Y si Aria podía ser profesional, también Eros.

‒ ¿Estás seguro de que estás bien? ‒ Aria le preguntó. Chris y su novio se deslizaron en la parte de atrás junto a Phichit antes de que Yuuri pudiera acercarse al auto, dejando el asiento delantero del convertible abierto.

Yuuri se aferró a Eros. ‒Está bien. Lo siento por esta mañana. Estaba ... con mucha resaca. Estoy mejor ahora.

‒ ¿Eso es todo? ‒ Víctor empujó. ‒Puedes hablarme de cualquier cosa, Eros, lo entenderé, y no pensaré en ti de manera diferente. Todos hacemos locuras cuando estamos borrachos. ‒ No. Yuuri no estaba hablando de la noche anterior. De ninguna manera en el infierno.

‒Está bien. Estoy ... me alegro mucho de que tuvieras más control sobre la situación que yo. La mayoría de anoche es ... un poco borroso todavía.

Yuuri ni siquiera podía imaginar el nivel de vergüenza que se habría sentido si hubiera tenido relaciones sexuales con Víctor antes. En su transmisión en vivo. En una fiesta ciertamente muy agradable, pero una fiesta de todos modos. Mejor fingir que no lo recordaba, especialmente el último comentario de Víctor.

Víctor abrió la puerta del pasajero para Yuuri. ‒Oh ... no tenías que ...

‒Quería‒ dijo Víctor, sonriendo. ‒Eros, quiero que las cosas estén bien entre nosotros. Necesitamos asegurarnos de tener una buena relación antes del miércoles. Creo que es muy importante.

Cierto. Trabajo. Yuuri levantó la barbilla mientras se sentaba. Esto era un negocio, y llevarse bien era la prioridad número uno. La prioridad número dos es asegurarse de que Aria nunca se enterara de cuán desordenado era Yuuri. Enderezó los hombros.

‒Por supuesto‒ murmuró Eros. ‒Realmente debería disculparme por mi comportamiento anoche. ‒ Él asintió a Chris y Phichit. El novio de Chris podría haber estado allí en la fiesta, pero Yuuri realmente no podía recordarlo de ninguna manera.

‒Nos avisaste‒ dijo Víctor mientras daba vueltas hacia su lado del auto. ‒Deberíamos haber escuchado. Pero en realidad, fue divertido. Tú eres el alma de la fiesta, ¿sabes? ‒Sus ojos brillaban, como si estuviera hablando en serio, como si en realidad quisiera decir que era divertido divertirse con Yuuri.

Por supuesto. Choque de trenes Eros era una maravilla para salir de fiesta, hasta que se arrastró y trató de follar a su anfitrión en el medio del club.

‒Aun así, fue grosero de mi parte actuar así. Sé que no es solo ... proponer a la gente en público, pero ... no borracho. Espero no haberte avergonzado.

Víctor negó con la cabeza. ‒ ¡De ninguna manera! Vamos, Yuri estará furioso si llegamos tarde. ‒ Su sonrisa era demasiado buena para este mundo. Con la parte superior del convertible hacia abajo, al menos, Yuuri no tuvo que sufrir por estar tan dolorosamente cerca del olor que atormentaba sus sueños la noche anterior.

Una sensación de temor se acrecentó a medida que avanzaban lentamente a través del tráfico de Los Ángeles. Yuuri no había estado patinando desde que se fue de Hasetsu. Le dolía demasiado pensar en casa, en la pista de hielo de su tranquila ciudad.

Eros no era una cosa del hielo. Yuuri lo era todo, toda la vergüenza y los fracasos y ... Yuuri cerró los ojos con fuerza. Phichit puso su mano en el hombro de Yuuri, dándole una mirada significativa.

Yuuri brevemente quiso patinar profesionalmente como un niño. Era algo que había soñado ociosamente más de una vez. Pero el entrenamiento era caro, y Mari quería ir a la universidad, y luego la economía empeoró, y el patinaje sobre hielo se volvió mucho menos importante, especialmente sin una razón para luchar para continuar.

Al menos con el baile, tenía un instructor experto que era amigo de la familia con su madre, y que estaba más que dispuesto a soportar las frecuentes necesidades de Yuuri para golpear su ansiedad en más y más con ensayos de actuaciones.

Llegaron a la pista muy pronto, algunos de los amigos de Víctor en video instalaron un poco de equipo y hablaron con otras personas en la pista sobre la posibilidad de que fueran grabados. Todo era muy profesional y eficiente.

Yuuri solo tenía que mantenerse unido por unas horas, patinar un poco y luego animar a Aria desde los bancos. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba hacer. Solo estaba aquí para reforzar que estaba con Aria en este momento, para recordarle a las redes sociales que esto estaba sucediendo.

Sus glándulas picaban, y él pasó sus dedos sobre ellas. Víctor se puso rígido. Yuuri dio unas palmaditas a los aromatizantes para asegurarse de que estaban cubiertos. ‒Lo siento‒ murmuró. ‒Lo olvide.

‒Está bien, realmente lo está‒, dijo Víctor. Yuuri se mordió el labio. Eros no debería estar disculpándose tanto. Ese era característico de Yuuri. Necesitaba no ser Yuuri.

El olor de las naranjas se estaba volviendo un poco más fuerte, y Yuuri estaba condenadamente seguro de que el miércoles sería la fecha en que todo comenzaría.

Yuuri ataba sus patines alquilados.

‒ ¿Estás seguro de que quieres unos patines con frenos? ‒ Preguntó Víctor. Las cámaras le apuntaron. Principalmente Aria, pero Víctor estaba sentado a su lado, con los brazos rozándose.

Yuuri asintió. Ahogó el repentino pánico. La expresión de Víctor era suave, pero gentilmente llamó la atención de Yuuri, y en la suavidad, había una curiosidad genuina. ‒He patinado un par de veces antes, pero ha sido hace un tiempo. Hay una pista de hielo en mi ciudad natal donde crecí‒ dijo. Él sonrió con cariño. ‒En aquel entonces, mis amigos y yo prácticamente vivíamos allí. Un día íbamos a ser famosos, lo juramos arriba y abajo. Llegar a las internacionales y llevarnos a casa una medalla de oro. Pero las cosas no funcionan así.

Víctor hizo un pequeño sonido de sorpresa. ‒ ¿Tú también?

‒ ¿Eh? ‒ Preguntó Yuuri.

Víctor sonrió. ‒Creo que fui patinador artístico en otra vida, porque he estado en el hielo desde que tenía tres años, y me encantaba cada segundo. Intenté competir, me fue bien con los novatos, pero luego mi familia hizo las maletas y se mudó aquí por un trabajo. El lugar donde vivíamos no tenía pistas, y mi familia estaba tan ocupada que no pudimos continuar. Tomé otras cosas para llenar mi tiempo, pero el tiempo lejos hizo imposible que me pusiera al día. Y ahora es demasiado tarde para intentarlo. Nadie está ganando nada con saltos dobles‒ se rió.

‒Mejor de lo que puedo hacer‒ dijo Yuuri. ‒Ni siquiera pude aterrizar mis dobles, ¡y eso era cuando practicaba! Probablemente ni siquiera puedo hacer un salto de vals más.

‒Apuesto a que puedes‒ dijo Víctor con picardía. Se puso de pie, arrastrando a Yuuri con él. ‒Estoy decepcionado, sin embargo‒ dijo.

Yuuri frunció el ceño. Los nervios estaban subiendo de nuevo. ‒P-por qué es eso?

‒Esperaba que no pudieras patinar, para poder arrastrarte como esas parejas allá afuera‒ dijo, y estaba sonriendo de nuevo, esa misma sonrisa que le dio a Vicchan, a Makkachin. Pura alegría.

Yuuri agitó sus pestañas, alimentándose de la sensación del acto. ‒Tal vez todavía puedas.

Víctor se rió encantado, tirando de él por las muñecas hasta el borde de la pista. Sus pasos eran suaves y seguros mientras caminaba sobre el hielo, esperando en la puerta a que Yuuri se uniera a él.

Yuuri se tambaleó cuando el filo besó el hielo por primera vez. La sensación era como andar en bicicleta, imposible de olvidar, pero los músculos de sus piernas y tobillos estaban acostumbrados a diferentes movimientos, y el nuevo centro de gravedad desde la altura de las cuchillas era desorientador. Víctor lo estabilizó, alejándolo de la entrada para que no lo bloquearan.

‒No me sueltas? ‒ Preguntó Yuuri.

‒Ni lo soñaría.

* * *

Phichit vio a su mejor amigo en todo el mundo moverse sobre el hielo detrás de Aria, Yuuri con la primera sonrisa que Phichit había visto en su rostro todo el día. Estaba seguro de sus patines, pero ninguno de los dos prestó atención a ese detalle.

‒Maldición, ¿hay algo que Eros no pueda hacer? ‒ Chris preguntó, silbando. Lanzó un brazo alrededor de su novio, presionando un beso en la mejilla del hombre.

Phichit suspiró. Checando su propia página de redes sociales. Masturbarse en una casa vacía. Bailar en el escenario sin un shot primero. ‒Matar a una araña. Jugar a Super Smash Bros‒ dijo, porque la gente no necesitaba saber todas esas otras cosas. ‒Eros es bastante sorprendente. Aunque es tan extraño Ni siquiera sabe lo asombroso que es.

‒Aria está enamorado, ya sabes‒ dijo Chris. ‒ Me dijo que en el momento en que vio a tu Eros, quería casarse con ese chico. Le dije que empezara con una cita.

‒Le deseo suerte‒ dijo Phichit. ‒Llevar a Eros a ese punto no será fácil.

‒No es el tipo de citas? ¿Los quiere y los deja? ‒Preguntó el novio de Chris con una risita. Hombre encantador, realmente, Phichit realmente necesitaba captar su nombre.

‒Podrías pensar eso, pero es lo contrario, realmente. Amo a Eros, de una manera completamente platónica, pero ese chico tiene un tornillo suelto. No puede creer que alguien _realmente_ lo amara. Si tienes la oportunidad, pregúntale cuántos seguidores cree que tiene en Instagram.

‒ ¿Qué dice él? ‒ Chris preguntó.

‒Cien, tal vez dos. Depende de lo que esté sintiendo ese día. ¿Sabes cuántos tiene? Preguntó Phichit, sacando su teléfono para medir el número exacto. ‒56.723. En Instagram. Ahora mismo. Ni siquiera preguntes como se encuentra su Twitter, eso sigue subiendo cada día. No sé si él lo ignora intencionalmente o si, literalmente, simplemente no sabe.

Phichit tomó una foto rápida de los dos idiotas patinando y la subió, poniendo las etiquetas perfectas en ella. Parecían tan jodidamente felices. Y Yuuri todavía iba a ir a casa y pensar que era una puta porque se emborrachó anoche y casi tuvo relaciones sexuales con un hombre que lo haría (e hizo) llevarlo con su perro a través de América para una puta llamada de culo. Yuuri era prácticamente medio virgen todavía de todos modos, considerando que nunca había tenido relaciones sexuales fuera de un celo.

Esos dos idiotas, de verdad. Maldito bastardo extravagante. Maldito dios del sexo tímido.

Phichit amaba a Yuuri. Realmente lo hacía. Pero a veces estaba teñido de frustración porque Yuuri simplemente no podía ver lo que le hacía a la gente. Yuuri podría tener al mundo comiendo de la palma de su mano. Como lo hacía, como Eros. Pero eso era toda confianza falsa y un sentido de autoestima inflado artificialmente. No era confianza en sí misma. Era él tratando de no decepcionar a Phichit, y Phichit lo sabía.

‒Aquí hay un secreto‒ dijo Phichit. ‒ Estoy bastante seguro de que Eros también está enamorado. No es que alguna vez lo admitiera, incluso a sí mismo. Míralos. ¿Es esto lo que quieren decir cuando hablan de almas gemelas? ¿Amor a primera vista?

‒Se ven felices‒ dijo Chris. Su novio a su lado estaba asintiendo.

Phichit resopló. ‒Toma esto, también‒, agregó, levantando su teléfono. ‒Incluso Internet puede verlo. ‒Todos los que vieron la transmisión en vivo anoche, antes de que obtuvieran una pequeña calificación triple x de todos modos, dicen que están saliendo.

‒Bueno, eso es lo que queremos, ¿verdad? ‒ Dijo Chris. ‒Las películas hacen cosas así todo el tiempo con los co-estrellass. A la gente le encanta ver cómo se calienta y se manifiesta una relación de vapor.

‒Quiero decir, esperaba que la gente pensara eso, pero esto es diferente. La gente está publicando gifs y mostrando sus pruebas. ‒Phichit hojeó una página de fanáticos de tumblr relacionada con Eros de SFW y la giró para que Chris y su novio pudieran ver. Yuuri estaba sentado en el regazo de Víctor, acurrucándose con él y luciendo tan contento como un gatito. Las manos de Víctor se posaron en su cintura, pero había algo en la forma en que se inclinaba hacia adelante, susurrando algo al oído de Yuuri, algo en la forma en que se iluminaba la cara completa de Yuuri, cómo Víctor le sonreía a Yuuri como si fuera la única cosa en el mundo.

Hojeó otro gif, este les mostró bailando, las sonrisas más grandes en sus caras mientras giraban en el club lleno de gente. Otro. Este era uno de ellos en la caminata hacia el club, mostrándose sonrisas seductoras.

El consenso fue que, incluso si aún no estuvieran saliendo, lo estarían. Muy pronto. Algunas personas se estaban molestando. Otros celosos. Para los fanáticos de Eros, Eros era considerado extremadamente deseable y "un rollo de canela absoluto", y la gente era posesiva. Para los fanáticos de Aria, estaban muy celosos de que la "puta omega advenediza" llegara desde las alas. Por otra parte, para esas personas, nadie sería lo suficientemente bueno para Aria o para Eros.

Algunas personas estaban encantadas, porque estaba muy claro que Eros tenía una cosa para el tamaño, y si querías el tamaño, querías a Aria, haciendo de este un partido hecho en el cielo en lo que respecta al mundo del sexo en Internet. Obviamente, el evento iba a ser caluroso como el infierno, sin importar que tan cerca estuvieras.

Sin embargo, los nuevos favoritos de Phichit eran las personas que se movían a través de imágenes en ambos instagrams, reuniendo un retrato completo de por qué se adaptaban entre sí, conectando puntos entre su afición al baile, sus caniches y cualquier otra pequeña similitud que pudieran encontrar. La gente de Phichit. La gente obsesiva (de buena manera) que _lo comprendía_. Los dos ya tenían la química. Solo necesitaban un empujón.

‒ ¿Es hora de publicar ese comentario? ‒ Chris preguntó. Tenían un plan diferente en su lugar antes de que todo esto sucediera, pero a la luz de los acontecimientos recientes, Phichit había ideado una nueva forma de revelar el celo de Yuuri. Chris iba a hacer algún tipo de mención indirecta a los pantalones de Eros en el contexto de su celo. La cuenta de MemeLord iba a publicarlo. Se eliminaría en cuestión de minutos.

Todo el mundo lo vería dentro de una hora, como máximo, especialmente desde que convenció a unos pocos corredores de cuenta de bot de confianza para que enviaran una de sus cuentas a la pantalla del mensaje y la publicaran en Twitter. Una vez que la olla estuviera lo suficientemente revuelta y todos estuvieran emocionados, harían un anuncio oficial mañana por la mañana. Tal vez incluya una linda foto de Eros anidando una vez que comenzara eso.

‒Sí, hazlo ahora‒ dijo Phichit. ‒Podría desviar algunos de los comentarios de puta que Eros está recibiendo ahora por parte de los idiotas que ni siquiera lo están siguiendo. Nadie va a culpar al chico por estar un poco juguetón cuando está ebrio y se caliente alrededor de un alfa como Víctor. También le da a Víctor un mejor giro. Me han dicho que es muy difícil que los alfas ignoren los olores de un omega.

El novio de Chris sonrió a sabiendas. ‒Eres una cosa manipuladora, ¿verdad? Puedo ver por qué Chris te llama demonio.

Phichit mostró un signo de paz y una sonrisa ganadora. ‒ ¿Quien, yo? No, solo estoy vigilando a Eros como puedo. Aria parece un buen chico. Y anota serios puntos por su comportamiento anoche, lo juro por Dios. Por lo menos, Eros podría usar un poco de felicidad en su vida. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que lo vi sonreír sobre otra cosa que no fuera su caniche.

‒ ¿Qué diablos está pasando aquí? ‒ Dijo Yuri, golpeando su cabeza en su pequeño y secreto grupo. ‒Espero que no pienses que estás siendo discreto, porque no lo eres. Eros y Víctor solo tienen sus cabezas tan arriba en el culo ahora mismo, no se darían cuenta de una puta manada de elefantes que marchan a través de la pista. Y tu pequeño plan es tonto.

Phichit lo fulminó con la mirada. ‒Mira, Yuri, entiendo que odias a Eros, pero él no ha sido más que amable con tu pequeño trasero punk desde que te conoció. Al menos ten la decencia de dejarnos meternos en paz. Así que no hagas nada para molestar a Eros antes de su celo, por favor. Ha sido paciente, pero esa paciencia desaparece muy rápido una vez que comienza su pre-celo.

Yuri frunció el ceño. ‒Bésame el culo‒ dijo en voz baja. ‒No voy a hacer nada de ninguna manera. Eso requiere que tenga una opinión sobre todo esto, ¿no es así? Tranquilízate, grupo de idiotas.

Yuri giró sobre sus talones y se alejó patinando, salvajemente pateando un rocío de hielo detrás de él. Era bueno, al menos lo suficientemente hábil para que un joven de 20 años lograra transmitir de alguna manera "adolescente de mal humor" a través del lenguaje corporal solo. Eso, y sin tomar un derrame o incluso mirar inestable. La gente de la cámara atrapó a Yuri ejecutando un delicado giro, girándose para patinar hacia atrás.

‒Bueno, eso es suficiente daño por ahora‒ dijo Phichit. ‒Vamos, Metti-man, tenemos tweets que publicar.

Todo el intercambio en Twitter tardó unos treinta minutos en programarse adecuadamente, solo para garantizar la máxima exposición antes de la eliminación, y la imagen de respaldo aumentaría en una hora, cuando la gente comenzara a emocionarse.

Durante ese tiempo, Yuuri solo se había alejado de Víctor quedando de detrás, quien había estado patinando hacia atrás para poder mirarse a los ojos y hablar sobre algo u otro sobre lo que Phichit tendría muchas oportunidades de leer más adelante en el sitio de fans de Eros. Ahora, Yuuri y Víctor se tomaban de la mano y hacían círculos alrededor de la pista, soltándose ocasionalmente para intentar algún tipo de salto u otro. Víctor conectó mejor sus saltos, pero había algo tan fluido en la forma en que Yuuri se movía, algo que se adaptaba implícitamente al hielo.

‒Estás planeando algo, ¿verdad? ‒ Chris susurró, patinando detrás de Phichit con la mano de su novio en la suya.

Phichit asintió y salió disparado del hielo, apresurándose hacia la cabina de música. Un técnico de adolescentes con el pelo desaliñado y una cara llena de granos estaba recostado en una silla de mierda. Bien, había alguien ejecutando la música que estaba tocando en este momento. ‒Oye‒ dijo Phichit, sorprendiendo al niño. ‒ ¿Tienes algo aquí por DJBek para tocar?

El niño le dio una patada en el mostrador. ‒No aceptamos solicitudes‒ dijo.

‒Vamos, por favor, ¿puedes hacer una excepción? Será divertido. ¿No todos aman a DJBek? ‒Phichit mostró su mejor sonrisa. ¿Cómo lo hacia Yuuri? Tenía esta forma de ensanchar los ojos, retorciendo los labios y encogiendo un hombro para lograr esta cosa sensual e inocente. Bueno, Phichit también era adorable. Lo intentó, deslizando veinte dólares sobre el mostrador mientras lo hacía. Los niños siempre necesitan efectivo, y estas fueron las vacaciones más baratas en las que Phichit había estado antes. Él podría perdonarlo por el bien de la causa.

‒Mira, lo siento mucho, no puedo‒ dijo el niño. ‒La rotación ya está planeada. Pero ... ‒Hizo tapping en la computadora. ‒Ok, podría encajar en la siguiente hora, pero solo esta vez, ¿de acuerdo? ‒ Dijo el niño, deslizando el dinero en el bolsillo con una mirada a su alrededor, como si comprobara que nadie lo vio.

‒Gracias‒ dijo Phichit. ‒Cualquier cosa servirá, solo asegúrate de que sea DJBek.

Los enamorados patinaban en círculos alrededor del otro cuando Phichit regresó, y era la cosa más enfermiza y hermosa que Phichit había visto nunca. Yuuri lo estaba sosteniendo muy bien en este momento. Esperaba algo mucho peor, especialmente dado el tiempo que llevaba sacar a Yuuri de su habitación. Víctor también estaba preocupado por Yuuri. Víctor ni siquiera conocía muy bien a Yuuri, e incluso él podía ver que algo había estado mal.

Yuuri se había callado tanto. El coqueteo murió, la borrachera se convirtió en un pesado silencio, y la risa de Yuuri se detuvo. Phichit siempre odió esa parte, la lenta realización de lo que acababa de suceder. La tormenta en la mente de Yuuri mientras su ansiedad arrastraba los peores pensamientos y escenarios posibles. Se arrastró, construyendo como un dique hinchado, y cuando se rompiera, todo se liberaría de inmediato.

Rompía el corazón de Phichit.

En casa, la ansiedad podía ser enterrada con otras distracciones. Por lo general, Yuuri lo dejaba todo en los juegos multijugador en línea, y Phichit lo dejaba acomodarse en ese Yuuri naturalmente competitivo que lo hacía tan diferente del aceite suave como el de un bebé, Eros fácil de usar. Pero aquí, Yuuri tomó viejas tácticas y se retiró. Era como deslizarse hacia atrás.

Phichit esperaba que Yuuri estuviera realmente bien, y no solo se reprimirse nuevamente por el bien de Phichit.

Pero tal vez él podría estar bien. Víctor estaba haciendo un trabajo fenomenal de distraerlo. Y tal vez Chris estaba en algo. Quizás Víctor realmente estaba enamorado de Eros, y si lo estaba, tal vez Phichit podría convencerlo de que también se enamorara de Yuuri, porque incluso en sus peores días, Yuuri seguía siendo la persona más maravillosa que podía imaginar. Tal vez un poco demasiado sacrificado. Pero bueno.

La posibilidad de que Víctor estuviera realmente enamorado, eso era algo que Phichit no había esperado realmente, para ser honesto. Esto solo comenzó realmente como Phichit tratando de cumplir un sueño de Yuuri. Nunca imaginó que Víctor lo tomaría así.

La gente se obsesionaba fácilmente con Yuuri. Por lo menos, Eros tenía algunos fanáticos rabiosos. El círculo íntimo de leales lo protegía bastante, e hicieron un buen trabajo cuidando a cualquiera que Phichit no pudiera tratar con él mismo, pero incluso ellos aún tenían un poco de relación comercial con Eros.

Víctor era un poco diferente. No trato a Yuuri como gigolo No empujó sus pequeños fetiches sobre Eros. Incluso detuvo a Yuuri antes de que las cosas fueran demasiado lejos, y Phichit sabía lo irresistible que podía ser un Eros hambriento, especialmente cuando sabía lo que quería y estaba lo suficientemente borracho como para perseguirlo sin tregua. Tal vez como un camboy, Víctor tenía una muy buena idea de qué hacer con Yuuri.

Tenía que saber cómo se obsesionaban las masas. Cómo se sentía estar detrás de esa cámara, de una manera que Phichit nunca entendería. Phichit estaba poniendo mucha confianza en este hombre. Esperaba sinceramente que no fuera a perder.

Transcurrieron 45 minutos antes de que se escuchara la canción de DJBek, pero se podía ver el efecto instantáneo que tenía en la pista. Víctor ladeó la cabeza con sorpresa, atrapando las primeras notas con un poco de diversión.

Yuuri se iluminó. Por supuesto que lo hizo. Ese jodido niño escogió una de las canciones para las que Yuuri tenía una rutina, y Phichit tendría que darle a ese niño otros veinte por su buen juicio.

Sorprendentemente, incluso Yuri se mostró complacido por el cambio de canción, y ese pequeño imbécil nunca sonreía. Hmm. DJBek había venido a conversar con ellos durante la transmisión en vivo, y parecían familiares. Phichit no vio las jugadas de IceTiger. No podía estar seguro exactamente. Pero parecían ser amigos. Algo para considerar más adelante con fines de chantaje.

Yuuri estaba moviéndose con la canción. Phichit podía ver fantasmas de la rutina en sus movimientos, pero en realidad no estaba bailando. Phichit frunció el ceño. No era suficiente.

Phichit se cubrió la boca con las manos y gritó: ‒ ¡Hey, Eros, ¡muéstranos tus cosas! ‒ Yuuri se sobresaltó, sorprendido, y Chris tomó la decisión.

‒ ¡Baila, Eros! ‒ Gritó Chris.

Una pequeña sonrisa se rompió, una que era solo para Phichit, y Yuuri asintió tímidamente, mirando a su alrededor y resituándose como Eros. Yuuri levantó los brazos y comenzó a bailar, traduciendo los movimientos de la pista de baile al hielo lo mejor que pudo. Hubo un cierto bamboleo sin gracia cuando los pasos no se convirtieron bien, pero la risa lo cubrió.

La gente silbaba ahora, animando. Yuuri estaba sonriendo.

Chris suspiró. ‒Él realmente es bueno en todo, ¿no?

Tal vez lo era. Pero solo porque Phichit se aseguraba de que nadie pudiera ver lo equivocada que podría ser una afirmación en ocasiones.

* * *

Hablar de patinaje sobre hielo con Víctor fue una maldita experiencia mágica.

Tal vez Víctor lo había olvidado la noche anterior, y Yuuri podía aferrarse a la esperanza de poder pasar toda la vida sin discutir los problemas sexuales de Yuuri. De cualquier manera, conversaron sobre cómo había ido la temporada, quién estaba cerca de un quad, si alguien establecía un nuevo récord y, al mismo tiempo, seguían dando vueltas tranquilamente alrededor del hielo.

Yuuri casi se sobresaltó cuando uno de los amigos de Víctor se acercó a la cámara y dijo que la corriente casi había terminado. ¿Realmente el tiempo había pasado tan rápido?

Víctor se rió y se despidió con una ola, su otro brazo se enroscó alrededor de la cintura de Yuuri para acercarlo. Se detuvieron en el borde de la pista.

‒ ¡Eso es todo por hoy, entonces! Espero que hayas disfrutado viendo. Eros está lleno de sorpresas, ¿no? Echa un vistazo a sus transmisiones y su Instagram, InnocentEros, si quieres ver más, y no te olvides de mí Celo Extravaganza anual el miércoles. Eros será mi invitado muy especial este año, y tenemos algunas sorpresas bajo la manga.

Miró expectante a Yuuri. Sólo cientos de horas en sus propias transmisiones salvaron a Eros de congelarse. ‒Está bien. Te asegurarás de ver, ¿no? —Preguntó.

Aria sonrió. Gracias por sintonizar, que comiencen bien la semana y, para todos los estudiantes universitarios, tengan unas excelentes vacaciones de primavera. Soy Alfa Aria.

‒Y yo soy InnocentEros, ‒ ronroneó Eros. Hizo girar algo su cabeza.

‒ ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente nivel! ‒ Aria dijo.

Recogieron todo rápidamente, y Yuuri estaba empezando a sentirse mareado. Y cachondo, pero sobre todo mareado. Cerró los ojos. Algo olía bien. Mejor que bien, increíble.

Se apoyó en ella, inhalando profundamente. Se le escapó un suspiro. Ooooh allí estaba. Pesado y oscuro, rodando sobre él en nubes distraídas. Brazos envueltos alrededor de su cintura, sacándolo lentamente del hielo.

La fuente estaba tan cerca de su cara ahora. Se frotó la mejilla contra ella, y oyó un gemido bajo, sintió una oleada de aprobación correr a través del olor. Yuuri quería que lo rodeara, llenándolo, cubriendo cada poro hasta que su propio olor fuera sofocado.

Se sentó, y el olor se alejó. Yuuri parpadeó, volviendo a sí mismo un poco. Víctor se sonrojó de vergüenza y ... ¿fue esa excitación?

‒Mierda, lo siento, Eros, no me di cuenta de que el jabón de enmascaramiento de olor desaparecería tan rápido.

‒Mmm‒ murmuró Yuuri sin comprometerse. Sacudió la cabeza, frotándose las sienes. Estaba cubierto por el olor de Víctor, y fue increíblemente distraído.

Víctor cavó en su bolsa y sacó una lata de spray para el cuerpo. Se mojó a sí mismo. El neutralizador sirvió para silenciar la rica ráfaga de feromonas, amortiguándola hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente claro para que Yuuri pensara con claridad de nuevo.

Yuuri sostuvo su cabeza en sus manos. ‒Tu olor se hizo más fuerte‒ murmuró, tratando de ignorar lo rápido que lo había abrumado.

‒Dejé de tomar supresores ayer‒ dijo Víctor. ‒Pero normalmente toma un poco más de tiempo para que el olor vuelva. Trataré de mantenerme en la cima de mi olor mejor ‒ agregó dócilmente. ‒Apresurémonos a casa. Puedo ducharme con un neutralizador de olores más fuerte.

Yuuri se mordió el labio y asintió temblorosamente. Si ese era el olor de Víctor recién sacado de sus supresores, Yuuri ya estaba temiendo cómo reaccionaría dentro de tres días. ‒Sí, vamos a ... hacer eso‒ logró decir.

Regresaron por Phichit, dejaron a Chris y al novio de Chris en su apartamento y regresaron al apartamento. Yuuri se sentó en la parte de atrás, la culpa regresando.

Víctor no dijo exactamente que era su culpa, pero Yuuri sabía que sus hormonas tenían que afectarlo. El solo hecho de estar cerca de Víctor era un inconveniente para él, y eso era antes de que Yuuri comenzara a perder el control. Tenía que controlarse a sí mismo. Tenía que mantenerse a cargo de sus propias emociones y mente.

Su mejor apuesta sería mantener una distancia en los días previos, probablemente. Lejos de la influencia de Víctor. Excepto, ¿no era por eso que Yuuri estaba aquí por tantos días? Entonces, ¿sus ciclos podrían sincronizarse y comenzar casi al mismo tiempo? ¿Sería más fácil cronometrar el inicio de la transmisión?

Ugh. Esto era horrible. Y lo que es peor, la gente estaba seguro de que comenzaría a hablar. El mundo entero ahora sabía que Eros estaba completamente desesperado por follar a Aria, ¿así que cuanto importaba cómo resultaba el show? Solo sería un choque de trenes, porque Yuuri estaba involucrado, y-

‒ ¿Eros? ‒ Víctor preguntó gentilmente.

Yuuri se contrajo. Estaba en el sofá, con las piernas estiradas, acurrucado en unas almohadas con Vicchan y Makkachin luchando por un lugar en su regazo.

Víctor acababa de ducharse, tenía el cabello mojado y goteaba sobre su suave cuello en V verde. Su cuello parecía tan largo, y Yuuri podía ver sus glándulas olfativas, sin marcas, sin puntas, sin pareja. Yuuri no lo iba a lograr.

Víctor dijo su nombre otra vez, y Yuuri asintió. ‒Lo siento, no escuché lo que dijiste.

‒Solo estaba diciendo, ya que mi celo está llegando un poco más rápido de lo que pensé, probablemente deberíamos hablar y sacar algunas cosas del camino.

Yuuri cerró los ojos brevemente. ‒Cierto. Claro, ¿de qué necesitabas hablar? ‒Yuuri acercó más sus piernas, dejando espacio en el montón de almohadas. Por favor, que no se trate de que Yuuri sea una puta enorme. Por favor no.

Víctor se sentó junto a Yuuri. Le dio unas palmaditas a Makkachin en la cabeza. ‒La fiesta de anoche‒ dijo. ‒Específicamente lo que pasó al final.

‒O-oh‒ Yuuri tosió, mirando hacia otro lado. Mierda. Eros. ¿Dónde estaba Eros?

‒Eros, ¿tienes un fetiche de exhibición? Está bien si lo tienes, solo quiero estar seguro, quiero decir, nunca respondiste de ninguna manera. ‒ Tan contundente. Yuuri jadeó.

‒ ¿Qué- por qué tu-

‒Bueno, me pregunté un poco durante tu transmisión. Realmente empecé a sospechar sobre el momento en que me pediste que te follara delante de todos, pero no fue hasta el final que yo ...

‒ ¡No! No, no, no ‒Yuuri balbuceó, sacudiendo la cabeza. Oh Dios. ¿Dónde estaba Eros? ‒No ... quiero decir, soy totalmente normal, Aria, por favor, no te preocupes, quiero decir ...

‒Bueno, solo pensé-

‒Ooh, creo que Vicchan necesita un paseo‒ dijo Yuuri rápidamente. Cogió a Vicchan y enganchó la correa.

‒Espera, Eros, deberíamos discutir problemas

‒ ¡Adiós! ‒ Gritó Yuuri, agachándose afuera y corriendo hacia el ascensor. Su corazón estaba acelerado. Mierda. Mierda, mierda, mierda.

Aria quería hablar de _fetiches_. Yuuri no podía tomar eso. ¿No era obvio que el único problema de Yuuri era tener relaciones sexuales con Víctor lo antes posible? Excepto que había ese problema con Yuuri que necesitaba estar en público. Y algunos otros innombrables que solo harían que Yuuri se viera aún peor. Y eso ni siquiera incluía el hecho de que Yuuri hubiera hecho algo si la gran leyenda lo sugiriera, porque él sabía mejor, ¿verdad? Él sabía cómo hacer un espectáculo.

Yuuri seguro que no lo hacía. Yuuri ni siquiera sabía cómo había llegado aquí, excepto por ser un agujero de mierda omega masculino para que lo usara Víctor, y‒ y

Su respiración llegaba en ráfagas superficiales. Él no podía respirar. Oh Dios, todo estaba borroso, y sus ojos estaban calientes con lágrimas. Había perdido uno de sus lentes de contacto por el llanto. Por eso odiaba los contactos. ¿Dónde estaba él?

Se había perdido. Oh, mierda. ¿Dónde estaba?

Caminó más rápido, tratando de limpiar las lágrimas. Vicchan trotó a su lado, agitando alegremente su cola, sin preocuparse por el destino del mundo.

‒Mierda, ¿dónde estoy? ‒ Murmuró, dando una vuelta rápida. Se dio unos golpecitos en el bolsillo de su bolsillo, esperando al menos verificar una aplicación de mapas para encontrar el camino de regreso.

Sus bolsillos estaban vacíos.

Estaba perdido, y probablemente iba a vagar accidentalmente en alguna parte mala de la ciudad de alguna manera, oliendo a naranjas y omega y miedo, y mierda, que iba a pasar, Yuuri ni siquiera vivía aquí, debería haberle pedido a alguien que fuera con él, excepto entonces, ¿cómo podría tener una crisis con alguien a su lado?

Deambuló presa del pánico por más tiempo de lo que podía soportar, cada vez más frenético por turnos. Tenía que encontrar su camino de regreso. Algo parecería familiar.

Vio un trapeador de cabello rubio y una chaqueta con estampado de leopardo y casi llora. ‒Yuri!

La figura se detuvo, girándose con una expresión confusa. ‒Espera, ¿Eros? Qué carajo ¿Por qué no estás con el viejo ahora?

Yuuri era un desastre. Apenas se sostenía como estaba. Intentó no llorar. Si Yuri lo veía llorar, probablemente lo apuntaría en la dirección equivocada por el gusto de hacerlo.

‒Por favor, Yuri, realmente no sé dónde estoy, ¿crees que podrías simplemente ... tal vez dirigirme hacia la casa de Víctor? Yo ... estaba caminando con Vicchan, y yo ... me di la vuelta y ... —Sus ojos ardían.

Yuri lo miraba irritado. ‒ ¿Te las arreglaste para perderte? ¿Cuánto...? ‒ Se interrumpió. Su expresión se volvió amarga. ‒Lo que sea. Joder, solo sígueme ‒ se quejó. Se alejó en silencio, encorvándose hacia adelante con las manos metidas en los bolsillos.

Yuuri no podía respirar todavía. Tenía que regresar, pero regresar significaba volver a Aria y hablar sobre lo que había sucedido en la fiesta, y Aria aprendería cuán malo era Yuuri para una persona y luego ya no lo querría más. Porque ¿por qué querría a Yuuri? Eros sería divertido, una cogida rápida y juguetona. Yuuri tenía problemas emocionales, no tenía autoestima y no tenía ninguna razón real para estar aquí.

Mierda, mierda, mierda. Yuuri no podía regresar. Tal vez podrían detenerse afuera, y Yuuri podría simplemente esconderse en el ascensor hasta que fuera la hora de irse a la cama, él podría esperar y esperar que Phichit lo dejara entrar para poder dormir en esa cama suave y cálida que olía a Víctor. Porque Yuuri era débil y estaba arruinado y necesitaba ese olor como una droga. Y más que eso-

‒Maldición, no puedo creer lo mal que está el nuevo Mass Effect‒ gruñó Yuri. ‒Es como si no se hubieran dado cuenta de que se suponía que debían estar tratando de hacer un juego decente. Y Frostbite es un motor de juego de mierda y no puedes decirme lo contrario. No me importa lo que diga la gente sobre Dragon Age Inquisition, solo es jodido capturar el movimiento o animarlo a mano. Mierda, los desarrolladores de juegos son perezosos hijos de perra.

Yuuri miró a Yuri. El joven estaba mirando hacia adelante, tirando de su capucha sobre su cabeza. Tenía orejas de gato en la parte superior. El rubio estaba hablando solo. Tal vez ni siquiera a Yuuri. Sólo ... quejándose. Las manos de Yuuri dejaron de temblar.

‒Pero escuché que estamos recibiendo un nuevo Gravity Rush, así que eso es interesante. Incluso podría ser medio decente. O tal vez sea un pedazo de mierda también. Las secuelas chupan. ¿Por qué es tan difícil conseguir una buena secuela? Casi nunca sucede. ‒ Miró expectante a Yuuri.

Quería una respuesta.

El pecho de Yuuri todavía se estremeció un poco. Palabras. Había palabras en alguna parte, ¿verdad? ‒Um. Me gustó Kingdom Hearts II.

‒Sí, estuvo bien, pero ellos cambiaron por completo todo el sistema de combate. Como, es más fácil de usar, pero es malditamente demasiado fácil ahora. Al igual que, ¿creen que somos bebés? Los comandos de reacción son ordenados. Pero son demasiado fáciles de spam. Demasiado 'presione triángulo para ganar' para mí. ¿Y BBS entiende el concepto de equilibrio del juego?

‒BBS tenía la mejor historia, sin embargo‒ argumentó Yuuri. ‒Y 358/2 días también fue excelente.

‒Eso es lo que obtienes cuando juegas para la historia. Obtienes juegos de mierda con combates de mierda. Beka y yo discutimos sobre eso todo el tiempo, sin embargo. Él dice que la historia también es importante, pero joder, ¿ves a alguien quejándose de un juego con un combate de kickass y sin historia? De ninguna manera, la gente ama a Super Smash Bros. Tiene más capacidad de reproducción.

‒Sabes mucho sobre juegos‒ murmuró Yuuri.

‒Bueno, hago jodidos juegos de Let's Plays todo el tiempo, así que supongo que eso paga por mi maldito apartamento de mierda. Dios odio ese apartamento. Huele a malditos perros todo el tiempo porque es el único lugar que puedo permitirme que permite mascotas. Conduce a Sasha por las paredes. ‒Yuri levantó su teléfono, mostrando una foto de un gato mullido. Oh. El gato era Sasha.

La garganta de Yuuri dolía por hablar, pero el silencio era demasiado doloroso para no llenarse. ‒A veces juego en mi programa. La gente me los compra, por alguna razón. Sin embargo, no soy bueno con ellos, por lo general, así que en su mayoría solo soy yo jurando en la pantalla y muriendo mucho.

Yuri resopló. ‒ ¿Qué pasa con los juegos FPS?

‒Estoy un poco bien con eso‒ dijo Yuuri‒pero en general, soy muy malo en los juegos. Creo que la gente lo encuentra divertido.

Yuri resopló. ‒Tú ... deberías unirte a Beka y a mí el viernes. Por lo general jugamos un montón de juegos de mierda. Él también es malo, así que ambos pueden obtener sus culos entregados.

Yuuri contuvo la sorpresa. ‒ ¿T-tú quieres que lo haga? ‒ El viernes era después de que su calor terminara. Había planeado un día de recuperación, pero los juegos no serían nada abrumador.

‒Tendrías que estar vestido‒ escupió Yuri. ‒Apuesto a que haces tú juego medio desnudo por alguna estúpida venta de sexo como una razón. ‒ Yuuri se sonrojó.

‒Ah ... bueno ... Usualmente ... yo ...

‒Sí, eso es lo que yo pensaba. Tienes que usar ropa en mi programa. ‒Yuri siguió pisando fuerte, mirando a la calle por delante. Caminaron en silencio durante un largo minuto. ‒También ... deberías hablar con Víctor. Está jodidamente obsesionado contigo. Es aterrador Y él está preocupado por ti por alguna razón.

‒Dudo que ... ‒ Yuuri dijo en voz baja.

Yuri hizo un ruido de disgusto en la parte posterior de su garganta. ‒Mierda. No me digas que eres uno de esos idiotas que piensan que mi primo es un dios solo porque tiene una gran polla. Bueno, noticia de última hora, en realidad es solo un gran imbécil sin escasez de autoestima ‒ gruñó Yuri.

Sus manos se movían enojadas por el aire, como si los gestos transmitieran de alguna manera lo estúpido y lo egocéntrico que estaba contenido en una persona, y esa persona era Víctor.

‒Él no es un dios. Ni siquiera es tan inteligente. Totalmente jodido despistado que olvida todo lo que no está programado en su teléfono. Realmente mereces algo mejor que ese imbécil, pero aún deberías hablar con él, porque ha hecho esto por mucho tiempo.

Podría haber oído caer una aguja en la siguiente pausa. Yuuri fue primero a la pregunta más fácil. ‒ ¿Eres el primo de Víctor?

‒Sí. Pero no hacemos gran cosa al respecto. Y no intentes evitar el problema porque sé que estás llorando por allí y que solo los perdedores lloran. Lo ha hecho durante mucho tiempo, así que ... tal vez solo hable con él sobre lo que está mal. Si alguien sabe, probablemente sea él. Y no puedes esconderte de él para siempre, ya que sabes que lo vas a follar en unos días ‒ agregó sin rodeos.

Yuri resopló por lo bajo.

‒Ahora retomando el ritmo. Transmito con Beka en unas pocas horas y no voy a llegar tarde porque tu estúpido caniche necesitaba un paseo.

Yuuri pudo haber llorado. Pero, considerando la actitud de Yuri, probablemente sería mejor no hacerlo. Tomó una respiración larga y profunda.

Yuri tenía razón. Phichit también lo estaba, cuando dijo lo mismo esta mañana. No se podía ocultar para siempre. Víctor iba a tener que preguntar sobre lo exhibicionista eventualmente, después de haber sido menospreciado en una respuesta dos veces.

Yuuri no pudo evitar sacudirse. Era justo. Aria necesitaba saberlo, aunque solo fuera así para poder dejar a Eros de su programa antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Tal vez ya lo era.

Yuuri se rió en voz baja, en algún lugar entre un sollozo y algo que quería desesperadamente divertirse con lo absurdo de la situación. Un camboy cachondo y una estrella de Let's Play paseando en caniche y dando consejos de vida.

‒Los perros son geniales‒ dijo Yuuri. ‒Vicchan no es tonto en absoluto.

‒Los gatos son mucho mejor‒ siseó Yuri. ‒Y también, si alguna vez le mencionas a alguien que fui amable contigo, te mataré, ¿vale? Sé dónde duermes. Yo puedo hacerlo. Soy ruso, así que soy prácticamente un asesino.

Yuuri se limitó a sonreír, secándose unas lágrimas. ‒Por supuesto.

El frio del miedo volvió a subir en el ascensor, pero Yuri todavía estaba allí, aunque llevaba una mirada fulminante como él. ‒ ¿Así que definitivamente vas a hablar con el idiota? Él sigue enviándome mensajes de texto cada maldito día. "¿Eros me odia?" "¿A Eros no le gusta cómo huelo?" "¿Cree que no quiero tener sexo con él?" Dios, él está más sediento que ti.

Yuuri se contrajo. Yuri levantó una ceja.

‒No estoy bromeando. Ni siquiera estabas tan mal. Como, deberías ver a Víctor cuando está borracho. Nunca he visto volar la ropa tan rápido. Joder Dios. Ni siquiera quiero imaginarme a los dos borrachos al mismo tiempo. No, no, eso es una pesadilla. ‒Yuri enterró la cara en sus manos.

Vicchan lamió los tobillos de Yuri, y Yuri retrocedió tan rápido, que habrías pensado que había sido quemado. Yuri juró en ruso al perro, pero Vicchan siguió moviendo la cola. Yuuri lo levantó, sosteniéndolo cerca para su comodidad.

‒Yo… gracias, Yuri‒ dijo gentilmente Yuuri.

‒Solo dile que estás emocionado de follarlo y sácalo de mi espalda, y nos consideraremos equilibrados. No quiero escuchar una sola palabra más sobre esto, ¿entiendes? Nunca volveremos a hablar de ello.

‒Okay‒ dijo Yuuri. Se cerró los labios. ‒Trato hecho.

Yuri dejó a Yuuri en la puerta, marchando hacia el ascensor.

Yuuri vaciló, luego golpeó sus nudillos suavemente contra la puerta. Esta se abrió de inmediato, y Yuuri se vio arrastrado hacia el doble abrazo más fuerte y apretado en el que había estado involucrado.

Phichit y Víctor parecían empeñados en tratar de superar al pulpo, hasta que Yuuri jadeó por aire. ‒Gah. No puede respirar Déjenme ir. Se aflojaron un poco.

‒Eros, ¿a dónde fuiste? Estábamos muy preocupados ‒ dijo Phichit, haciendo un mohín indignado. ‒Dejaste tu teléfono y todo. Estábamos a punto de enviar a Víctor a buscarte.

‒Eso no era necesario‒ dijo gentilmente Yuuri. ‒Estoy de vuelta, ¿verdad?

‒Estoy tan contento de que estés a salvo, Zvezda, ‒ gimió Víctor, enterrando su cara en el cabello de Yuuri. Una ola suavizada del aliviado aroma de Víctor se apoderó de ellos, pero fue atenuado por los jabones.

Vicchan ladró desde dentro del abrazo.

Yuuri cerró los ojos. Solo necesitaba hablar con Víctor. Solo necesitaba decirlo.

‒Víctor, yo-

‒Pedí la cena para nosotros‒ dijo Víctor al mismo tiempo. Yuuri cerró la boca. Podía esperar hasta después de la cena, al menos.

Yuuri asintió. ‒B-bueno. Estaba ... teniendo hambre.

‒Dijiste que no querías comida grasienta la otra noche, así que pedí algo un poco más saludable. Phichit dijo que te gustaría. ¿Espero que esté bien? ‒ Preguntó Víctor, sonando ... casi estresado.

La omega de Yuuri se acicalaba. Yuuri contuvo el aliento, tratando de resolver la mezcla conflictiva de que su omega estaba sobre la luna por la preocupación por su seguridad, por su cuidado, y por su propio cerebro gritando por qué a Víctor le importaba en absoluto porque a Yuuri no le importaba. merecer esto.

‒Gracias‒ dijo Yuuri en voz baja.

Las palabras estaban justo allí. Él podría haberlos dicho ahora. Pero. Al menos podía esperar hasta después de la cena, dejar que Víctor disfrutara de una comida más antes de descubrir el error que había cometido al traer a Yuuri aquí.

* * *

Notas

El desenlace es un Yuuri seguro de sí mismo que sabe que solo es realmente una puta para Víctor y que no depende de ser Eros para funcionar en la sociedad. Vamos a trabajar en ello.

Investigación:

Ayyy, ¿adivina quién juega mayormente solo TTRPG? Tuve que buscar nuevos videojuegos en Google, luego recordé a algunos amigos que se quejaban de Andrómeda y pensé que eso funcionaría. Entonces tuve que buscar exactamente qué anda mal con ese juego. Yay aprendiendo cosas nuevas. No tengo tiempo para los videojuegos. Triste. Además, ser amable con los desarrolladores de juegos. Trabajan malditamente duro.

Así que. ¿Comencé la siguiente parte mientras estaba editando esta? Permítanme decir que es la maldita cosa más esponjosa hasta ahora y me encanta. No puedo esperar para mostrarles a todos. Además, todos estos pensamientos sobre Yurio. HMMM. Me pregunto cuál de ustedes estará en correcto: 3

 **Notas de Lilith: Solo dire que no tengo ni un solo conocimiento sobre videojuegos asi que mi reaccion a cuando yurio empezo a hablar de ellos fue como la de yuri al principio.**

 **Bueno, ya estamos cerca de lo que realmente estamos aquí, uff, esto se va a a poner lo que sigue de caliente 7w7r.**


	5. Pre-heatPre-rut

Capítulo 5: Pre-heat/Pre-rut

Resumen: Víctor y Yuuri hablan sobre fetiches. Los días están en cuenta regresiva hasta que finalmente llega el gran evento. Yuuri y Víctor son un desastre, y la línea entre Yuuri y Eros empieza a difuminarse.

Notas de autor: Tanto putas feromonas. Yo no planeé esto. Casi estamos allí. Lo prometo, el sexo está casi aquí.

Además, ¿al parecer hay otro camboy fic con el mismo título? Déjame saber si necesito cambiarlo, porque realmente puedo. Me gusta el nombre, pero también se me ocurre algo más. No quiero robar a nadie.

ADEMÁS. Un lector dibujó el fanart más sorprendente de Yuuri / Eros y es hermoso y la bebida es incluso azul (me gusta mucho ese toque) y es increíble. Echa un vistazo a la hermosa obra de arte de Savi aquí - post /159752513103/ the-duality-of-man-this-is-my-nsfw-blog- cause

* * *

Yuuri sabía que estaba retrasando lo inevitable. Sabía que tenía que decir algo. Pero cada vez que el momento parecía correcto para mencionar algo, se acobardaba. Su garganta se atascó, de repente no podía respirar, y la oleada de pánico le hizo querer enterrar su cabeza y sollozar.

Lo peor es que Víctor levantaba la vista de su cena muy a menudo y sonreía, como si estuviera comprobando para asegurarse de que Yuuri todavía estaba allí, como si no pudiera creer que Yuuri estuviera sentado en su mesa comiendo con él.

Solo tenía que decirlo. Lo siento, Víctor, soy una puta. Está bien si no me quieres en tu show. Pero decir algo en absoluto era aterrador.

Yuuri se fue corriendo a su habitación después de la cena, enterrando su cara en un montón de almohadas y entrando en pánico un poco más. Retrasando lo inevitable. Se obligó a relajarse.

Pasó casi una hora antes de que saliera de su habitación. Él tenía que hacer esto. No podía seguir postergándolo. Phichit le dirigió una mirada preocupada desde el sofá. -Yu…

-Estoy bien- dijo Yuuri. -Um. ¿Dónde está Víctor?

-Estaba paseando por la sala de estar y me estaba sacando de quicio, así que lo envié a su habitación. Heh Coge esto, Eros, envié a Aria a su habitación como si fuera un niño pequeño. ¡Jaja! Esto es hilarante, ahora que lo pienso. Estoy twitteando esto.

-Por favor, no- dijo Yuuri. -Yo ... creo que necesito hablar con él. Y luego contigo. Lo siento, he sido un mal amigo.

-Bueno, me preocupaste muchísimo cuando saliste corriendo- se quejó Phichit. -Hubiera estado bien si al menos tuvieras tu teléfono, así podría asegurarme de que no te secuestraran o algo parecido. Eres un adulto, puedes salir de casa cuando quieras. Pero me preocupo por ti, ¿sabes?

-Lo sé-dijo Yuuri. -Desearía que no lo hicieras.

-No, no lo hagas - dijo Phichit. Él extendió sus brazos, y Yuuri le dio un gran abrazo. Se retiró con una sonrisa.

\- Voy a hablar contigo en un momento.

Phichit le dio una palmada en el culo. - Ve por él, hijo.

\- Soy más grande que tú - espetó Yuuri, pero estaba sonriendo.

La habitación de Víctor estaba al final del pasillo. Podía oler el alfa ansioso en su interior, y sintió una oleada de culpa. Incluso si Phichit no se daba cuenta, ya que los betas eran menos sensibles a las feromonas, Víctor estaba seguro de haber olido la ansiedad de Yuuri en medio de la casa.

Mierda. Ahora Yuuri se sentía aún peor, porque un omega ansioso no era algo agradable de tratar.

El golpeo - H-hey, Víctor. ¿Podemos hablar?

La puerta se abrió, revelando a Víctor sin camisa y con pantalones de pijama, su cabello un poco desordenado. La televisión estaba en una película que Yuuri nunca había visto antes. Víctor miró sorprendido de ver a Yuuri allí.

\- ¡Por supuesto! - Víctor dijo sin aliento. Hizo una seña a Yuuri para que entrara e hizo un gesto para que se sentaran en el borde de la cama absolutamente gigantesca. La cama en la que estaría follando con Yuuri. La cama que compartirían en el celo de Yuuri y el de Víctor. Si él no hubiera estado tan destrozado, habría sido muy duro. - Podemos hablar de lo que quieras, Eros. Todo y nada.

Cuando Yuuri no dijo nada, Víctor se inclinó un poco más cerca.

\- Si prefieres, puedo contarte todo sobre mí. Como, tengo esta cosa donde realmente me gusta-

\- ¡Por favor, no! Sólo. Um - dijo Yuuri, tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos.

Víctor no parecía entender. - Esto es sobre el ...

\- ¿Por favor? - Dijo Yuuri con suavidad, y Víctor se calló de inmediato. - Lo siento, solo. Permíteme. Um Esto es difícil. Sobre el ... ah ...

\- ¿Fetiche de Exhibicionismo? - Yuuri se encogió, todo su cuerpo se curvó hacia adentro. Claro, solo sal y dilo. Víctor ahuecó la mejilla de Yuuri en su palma, luciendo triste. - Eros. ¿Estás avergonzado de eso?

Yuuri se mordió el labio. - ¿Por qué no lo estaría? Quiero decir, ni siquiera puedo ... Oh, esto es tan vergonzoso.

\- No tiene que serlo - dijo Víctor - Puedo compartir muchas cosas vergonzosas contigo si te hacen sentir más cómodo.

\- ¡No! No. Eso no es necesario. Sólo. Oh hombre - Yuuri suspiró. - Aria, tienes que saber que ni siquiera puedo masturbarme sin ser observado. Literalmente no me puedo correr. Eso está mal, ¿verdad? Quiero decir, eso no es normal, y sé que eso me hace una ...

\- Oh Eros - suspiró Víctor. Estrecho a Yuuri en sus brazos, y Yuuri se puso rígido, atrapado entre querer desesperadamente hundirse en su abrazo y querer huir. - Eros, no hay nada malo contigo. Nada. ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado en el negocio?

\- ¿Negocio? - Oh, camming. - Um. Hace aproximadamente un año.

\- ¿Eso es? ¿Eres tan famoso y solo has estado en eso un año? - Dijo Víctor, retirándose para estudiar la cara de Yuuri con sorpresa.

\- Sé que no soy nada impresionante ...

\- No, Eros, eso es alucinante. Phichit mencionó que podrías minimizar tus logros. Pensé que estaba diciendo que eras modesto, pero eso no es todo, ¿verdad?

\- No es modestia cuando es la verdad. Solo estoy ... roto - susurró Yuuri.

\- Eros. No estas roto Simplemente eres diferente - dijo Víctor. - Así que te gusta tocarte en cámara. Muy claro, a mí también me gusta. No es nada de qué avergonzarse. Cada uno tiene sus propias razones para la cámara, y la tuya es bastante común. Algunos lo hacen por dinero, otros porque están aburridos, y otros les gusta que los vean. No hay nada de malo en eso. El arte no está destinado a ser guardado en sótanos tapados y cajas fuertes. Está colgado y exhibido para que lo vea el mundo, porque las cosas hermosas deben compartirse.

\- Es fácil para ti decirlo, cuando eres una de las cosas hermosas - murmuró Yuuri.

\- Oh, Eros, eres demasiado dulce, pero te estás vendiendo demasiado bajo. Porque tú, querido, eres una obra de incomparable belleza.

Yuuri se sonrojó furiosamente y miró hacia otro lado. ¿Su lengua siempre había sido tan pesada al hablar?

\- Mi hermoso Eros, por favor no seas tan tímido. Es la verdad - insistió Víctor. Sus dedos acariciaron el cabello de Yuuri y fue increíblemente distractor. ‒Y guardar tu belleza del mundo sería una crueldad inimaginable. Todo el mundo debería poder verte. Me encantaría que todos en el mundo puedan verte, hermoso y fuerte, y hacerte saber que esto es lo que eres.

Víctor sonrió, los párpados se agitaban. Tomó una respiración lenta y profunda. Yuuri se había olvidado de sus bloqueadores de olor, y tenía que estar apestando la habitación. Pero Víctor no parecía molesto. Todo lo contrario. Colocó sus palmas a cada lado de las mejillas de Yuuri, acunando su cara.

Yuuri podía verlo. La visión de Víctor, el mundo entero mirándolo y Yuuri sintiéndose hermoso. El gimoteo Los ojos de Víctor se cerraron.

‒Pero por favor, Eros, aunque solo sea por los próximos días, ¿me dejarías ser egoísta, solo por un momento? Por tu celo, quiero que todos te vean y sepan que eres mío, que me has elegido sobre todos los demás en el mundo. Porque se pueden guardar cosas hermosas, pero aun así ponerlas en exhibición donde sea seguro mostrarlas. Y las cosas bellas siempre están a salvo detrás de la lente de una cámara. Todos pueden verte, todos en el mundo, pero nadie puede tocarte excepto yo.

La respiración de Yuuri se enganchó. Víctor se echó a reír, y se disparó la intensidad del momento.

\- Eros, probablemente debería advertirte, me pongo muy posesivo cuando dejo mis supresores. No te ofendas por eso. Solo dime y me detendré.

Yuuri estaba duro en este momento. Él no estaba ofendido.

\- Oh ... no ... - dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza suavemente. - Creo que ... eso realmente no debería ser un problema. Yo ... también me pongo de esa manera alrededor de mi celo. ¿No ... quiero compartirte? - Termino en una pregunta, pero no lo era.

Víctor se sonrojó. Y esta vez, Yuuri estaba seguro, porque el rojo en sus mejillas era tan hermoso.

\- Oh. Bien. Um Eso es bueno. Muy bien, Eros. Déjame saber si tienes cosas que te molestan. Quiero que te sientas cómodo conmigo. Había planeado discutir esto antes, pero las cosas no funcionaron del todo bien. - Se aclaró la garganta. - Ah. De todas formas. Tiendo a ... um. ¿Hablar de cachorros?

Fue el turno de Yuuri de sonrojarse. - Lo sé, en realidad. Podría haber visto tu programa antes. En realidad, no hay nada que me moleste que lo hagas. Lo juro. - El rubor se volvió un poco emocionado. Podía sentir su pulso en su polla ante el pensamiento.

\- Oh. ¿Lo has visto antes? - Preguntó Víctor sorprendido.

\- S-sí - susurró Yuuri. Sus dedos se cerraron alrededor de una almohada cercana, y la colocó en su regazo.

Víctor sonrió. - Oh, Eros, te ves nervioso.

Yuuri apartó la mirada. - Más emocionado que nervioso, si soy sincero - dijo con suavidad.

\- Bien entonces. ¿Qué te gusta? - Preguntó Víctor. Se metió en el negocio tan rápidamente. Era como si un cambio le llegara. - Porque lo que te gusta es lo que lo diferenciará de todos los demás programas que he hecho en el pasado.

\- Con Chris, él estaba cambiándonos, enfocado en superarme. Había mucho intercrural cuando estaba en arriba, porque francamente lo asusté, y él realmente necesitaba darme la vuelta para que hiciera lo que él quería que hiciera. ¿Porque al parecer así es como llegamos? Dos alfas en celo era ... un poco agresivo. Pero también fue interesante. ¿Cómo un combate de lucha, casi? ¿Entonces que te gusta?

Víctor lo miró expectante. - Um. ¿Aparte de estar en cámara? - Preguntó Yuuri.

\- Por supuesto. - Víctor no le estaba haciendo esto nada fácil. ¿Haciéndolo cómodo? Parecía casi una broma, excepto por la sonrisa genuina de Víctor. Al menos podía admitir al menos una cosa muy obvia.

\- Bueno, ahaha. Um ¿Tamaño? - Dijo Yuuri, y sus ojos se movieron instintivamente hacia la coyuntura de las piernas de Víctor. Los pantalones para dormir eran suaves y delgados, y no hacían nada para ocultar la línea larga y gruesa de la excitación de Víctor, dura y sujeta a su pierna por los pantalones. Yuuri se mordió el labio. ¿Era eso realmente por él?

\- Lo he deducido‒ dijo Víctor, y sus ojos brillaban de diversión. - En gran manera, también, me he dado cuenta.

Yuuri se retorció, poniéndose nervioso. Se obligó a mirar cualquier cosa que no fuera Víctor, lo que resultó más difícil de lo esperado. Trató de distraerse con las almohadas, pero el silencio estaba esperando que Yuuri dijera algo. - Um. ¿Probablemente nada? Creo que, mientras fueras tú ... estaría bien. Pero nada demasiado asqueroso. Mientras no sea ... como ... sangre, u orina o algo así.

Víctor se rió entre dientes. - Eso está perfectamente bien. Yo también trazo esa línea. ¿He notado que te gustan los elogios?

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? - Preguntó Yuuri. Hizo una pausa en su almohada.

\- Te elogio, y tú resplandeces. A veces pareces reacio a aceptarlo, pero cuando estás excitado, parece que va directamente a tu linda y pequeña polla.

\- ¡Víctor! - Gritó Yuuri, sintiéndose escandalizado.

\- Jaja, es cierto, sin embargo! Me gusta elogiarte. Me encantan tus reacciones. No te preocupes, Eros. Yo me ocuparé de ti. Si hay algo que quieras, no dudes en preguntar. Cualquier cosa y todo. ‒Incluso con la mirada juguetona en sus ojos, Yuuri podía ver la sinceridad. La petición de confianza.

Yuuri tosió. - Um. Bueno. Por favor, no tengas miedo de ser un poco rudo conmigo, entonces. No voy a romper Yo ... uh ... me gusta llenarme. Como, con juguetes, o um ...

\- ¿Polla? ¿Cum? ‒Víctor parecía muy interesado.

Yuuri se sonrojó y asintió, soltando todo un jirón - S-sí. Todo de eso. Y durante mi celo. Um Soy. ¿Un poco insaciable?

Víctor asintió. - Phichit me advirtió por teléfono-

\- No exactamente - dijo Yuuri. Sus mejillas estaban muy rojas. - Um. ¿Nunca he estado completamente satisfecho? ¿Jamás?

La atención de Víctor captó como un partido de golpe. - Oh. ¿Tan así?

\- Eso no es un desafío - insistió Yuuri. Metió una almohada en un lugar más conveniente. - Así es como es.

\- Eso es definitivamente un desafío, Eros, y acepto‒ dijo Víctor, sonriendo. ‒No estas marcado? ¿Estoy asumiendo?

\- Sí ... sobre eso. Um Phichit dijo que muerdo. No sé si pueda contenerme. Puedo intentar evitar los chupetones si no...

\- No - dijo Víctor un poco rápido. - No, definitivamente puedes morder. Y ... ¿estaría bien entonces que yo también deje las mordidas de amor?

Yuuri cerró los ojos, imaginando que su piel estaba marcada con moretones en la boca, todos en el mundo podían ver los toques que Aria le había dejado. Podría haber gemido un poco. - Por favor, hazlo - jadeó.

Los ojos de Víctor se cerraron, agradecidos por el sonido. Su voz era un poco más áspera cuando habló de nuevo. - ¿Algo más?

\- Creo que eso es todo - resolvió Yuuri.

Víctor sonrió con fuerza. - De acuerdo. Bueno. Ahora. Noté que estás anidando un poco. ¿Quieres intercambiar habitaciones? Tu nido real probablemente sea mejor en el lugar donde estemos filmando, así que no te estresará para moverte.

Yuuri se congeló. - Oh. Mierda. Lo siento mucho - jadeó, acercando sus manos a su pecho. Había estado trabajando lentamente las almohadas de la cama de Víctor en un arreglo más cómodo y parecido a un cubil. - ¿Leíste toda esa información en un libro?

\- Google, en realidad, pero sí. ¿Al parecer es muy importante? Puedo tomar la habitación de invitados si le molesta, pero debo insistir en que tomes mi cama - dijo Víctor.

Yuuri negó con la cabeza rápidamente. - Oh no, no puedo tomar la tuya.

\- No voy a ceder en esto - dijo Víctor. - Además, si estoy en la habitación de invitados, puedo estar rodeado de tu olor mientras duermo y eso suena encantador - sonrió.

\- V-Víctor! - Yuuri balbuceo. A Víctor le gustaba su aroma. Víctor quería que lo rodeara, de la misma manera que Yuuri quería estar cubierto de Víctor. Yuuri iba a explotar. Víctor sonrió, como si pudiera leer los pensamientos de Yuuri.

\- Y si te quedas aquí, estarás rodeado por mi olor, y me gusta mucho más ese pensamiento. ¿La cama tiene almohadas suficientes? Puedo obtener más. Y mantas, también.

Propiedad, Yuuri. - Realmente no tienes que ...

\- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo realmente loco? - Dijo Víctor de repente. Sus ojos estaban atrapados en la boca de Yuuri, y era increíblemente distractor.

-... ¿Qué? - Yuuri dijo con cautela.

\- ¿Puedo besarte? - Preguntó Víctor. Sonaba casi sin aliento. - Puedes decir que no. Es solo que estás en mi cama, Eros, y estás demostrando ser mucho más irresistible de lo que esperaba. Pero pensé que preferirías si te preguntara primero.

\- Um - murmuró Yuuri, su cara se volvió aún más roja. Besar a Aria. Sobrio, esta vez, a diferencia del frenético encuentro de labios en la fiesta. - En realidad quieres?

\- Mucho, sí - respiró Víctor.

\- Oh. Si estás seguro ... Por favor, hazlo, entonces me gustaría. - Yuuri estaba temblando mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante con nerviosismo. Víctor lo recibió en el medio, atrapando su barbilla entre dos dedos, su otra mano apoyándose en la parte posterior del cuello de Yuuri, el toque ligero como una pluma.

Yuuri realmente no sabía dónde poner sus manos. Las dejó sentarse en las sábanas, pero se encontró deslizándose hacia adelante, alcanzando, agarrando, tratando de tocar. Sus manos encontraron los muslos de Víctor, y las dejó sentados allí, usándolas para acercarse un poco más.

El beso se profundizó, y Víctor dejó escapar un suave y complacido ruido cuando Yuuri se acercó más. Era mucho más casta que el primero, pero mucho más agradable. Los toques dejaron el hormigueo en la piel de Yuuri, como si la electricidad hubiera brotado a través del toque de Víctor.

\- Eres mucho más tímido que esto - respiró Víctor. Presionó su frente suavemente contra la de Yuuri. Mierda. Eros, debería haber sido Eros, ¿por qué no era Eros en este momento?

\- Lo siento - Yuuri jadeó. Excusas Necesitaba una. Joder ahora mismo. - Solo estoy ... ah. Cerca del pre celo, y ...

Víctor picoteaba sus labios. - Relájate. Pienso que es lindo. Me dan ganas de envolverte en una manta y mantenerte en mi cama para siempre y protegerte del mundo. - Víctor parpadeó. - Oh, maldita sea, lo hice de nuevo. Lo siento. Estoy fuera de control, no me escuches. ¿Pero entiendes? Eres muy lindo como estas.

Víctor lo acercó más, y Yuuri encontró su rostro cerca de la glándula del olor de Víctor. El efecto de los jabones se estaba desvaneciendo muy lentamente. Y realmente, tan cerca del calor, al omega de Yuuri realmente les gusta la idea de mantenerse. De su alfa que lo mantiene caliente y seguro en la cama por el resto de su vida ...

Yuuri se contrajo. ¿Su alfa? No, Víctor no era nada excepto por su compañero de celo esta vez. Yuuri se hundió en el olor del dulce olor de rosa-pino de Víctor, cerrando los ojos. Sólo un compañero de celo. Pero solo por ahora, Víctor pertenecía a Eros.

* * *

Debieron haberse quedado dormidos, porque Yuuri despertó a la mañana siguiente con un brazo alrededor de su cintura y su rostro hundido en el pecho de Víctor. Estaban acurrucados juntos en la cama entre las almohadas y las sábanas.

Los dedos de Víctor hacían pases lentos sobre la piel de Yuuri, cada toque eléctrico y perfecto. Yuuri se despertó bruscamente de horror, se puso de pie y perdió el equilibrio casi tan pronto como lo encontró. Terminó tirado en el suelo junto a la cama de Víctor por su esfuerzo. Al instante se despertó.

\- V-Víctor, lo siento, no quise ... - Miró a su alrededor.

Víctor se reía suavemente - ¿Eros? ¿Qué pasa?

El no entendía, Pero eso era bueno, ¿verdad? Si no veía el problema con Yuuri durmiendo en su cama, entonces obviamente no estaba enojado. A menos que estuviera enojado y no quisiera decirle a Yuuri porque Yuuri era un ser humano tan desequilibrado que ...

No. No, eso no era todo. Víctor estaba sonriendo. Él estaba sonriendo y era tan, tan hermoso. El pecho de Yuuri dolía.

Yuuri era normal. Víctor lo dijo así. Y Víctor era Aria, lo que significaba que él sabía mejor, porque Aria era el profesional aquí, y Aria era mucho más experimentado. Yuuri cerró los ojos, tratando de evitar volver a girar en espiral.

\- Yo ... no iba a dormir aquí. No debería haber ... - dijo Yuuri con suavidad. - No estaría bien.

\- Pero dije que estaba bien - dijo Víctor. Frunció el ceño, un poco como un perrito confundido. - Te quería aquí.

\- Aun así - dijo Yuuri, mirando hacia otro lado, sonrojándose.

Víctor se inclinó un poco más cerca. - ¿Eros? ¿Está todo bien?

Yuuri se puso de pie temblorosamente. Eso era correcto. No importaba que pasara de aquí en adelante, él se había derrumbado. Había mostrado un atisbo de lo destrozado y ansioso que era Yuuri, y nadie quería ver eso. Nadie quería lidiar con el dolor de Yuuri siendo horrible. Se enderezó y le lanzó a Víctor su mayor sonrisa de Eros.

\- Es genial. Estoy muy contento de que habláramos anoche. Tenías razón, era realmente importante. - Yuuri se escabulló de la habitación, apretándose el pecho en el segundo que se encontraba en la seguridad de su habitación. Encontró una almohada y gritó en ella lo más silenciosamente posible.

Por supuesto. Su cama ya era medio nido también, algo subconsciente dentro de Yuuri que agarraba las mantas y las almohadas y las arrastraba hacia un pequeño y acogedor montón la noche anterior. Sacudió la cabeza con disgusto. No hay autocontrol. Así se hace, Katsuki Yuuri.

Se vistió y salió a la cocina, donde Phichit se rió de él por "haberse olvidado de dejar la habitación de Víctor". Víctor había sido tan amable con él, y ni siquiera tenía que serlo. Yuuri se sintió tan culpable. Los instintos alfa eran una cosa poderosa, supuestamente, y Yuuri tenía la sensación de que Víctor podría haber estado tan afectado por sus hormonas como lo estaba Yuuri.

Una vez que todo esto terminara, la vida volvería a la normalidad, al igual que todo esto era un sueño. Bueno, al menos Yuri tendía a recordar sus sueños. Este sería uno que no quería olvidar.

Phichit había hecho planes para que él fuera de compras con Mila hoy, porque aparentemente la Eros, que siempre estaba a la moda, debía comprar algunas piezas de vestuario nuevas y Babicheva Babe era famosa por sus viajes de compras con pequeñas celebridades de Internet.

Yuuri no sabía nada de ropa. Por suerte, Mila sabía que no sabía, y estaba más que preparada para vestirlo como una muñeca. Decir que Yuuri estaba emocionado sería una mentira, pero lo sacó de la casa y se alejó de Víctor por unas horas, y _realmente_ necesitaba dar un paso atrás o iba a entrar en pánico.

También quería comprar algunas cosas para diferentes personas, y estaba contento por la oportunidad de encontrarlas. El viaje fue bien, pero Yuuri estaba agotado al final.

Mantuvo a su personaje en Eros todo el tiempo sin resbalones, pero los días prolongados bajo el acto empezaron a desgastarlo. No ayudó que el olor a naranja estuviera empeorando, abrumando las sutiles notas de vainilla habituales, y Yuuri prácticamente se estaba bañando en el aerosol para enmascarar el aroma que había traído. Ni siquiera parecía ayudar, porque había captado algunas miradas persistentes en algunas de las tiendas que visitaban de alfas que debían haber olido el celo en él.

También había una distancia dolorosa que sentía, algo que lo llevaba de regreso al apartamento. Cuando terminaron de cargar todas las nuevas bolsas de compras de vuelta al apartamento de Víctor después del almuerzo, Yuuri se dirigió a la cama y se quedó dormido, sintiéndose abrumado y agotado.

Se despertó una hora más tarde y Víctor susurraba alegremente desde la puerta. - ¡Mira, Phichit, él está en mi cama! ¡Mi lindo omega! Oh, él es tan precioso - chilló Víctor. Yuuri abrió los ojos lentamente. Estaba demasiado cansado para esto. Cerró los ojos y volvió a dormirse.

Se despertó sintiéndose cálido y seguro, sin ganas de moverse. Levantó la cabeza con un paciente letargo. Los dedos se peinaron a través de su cabello y sus labios se movieron contra su cuello. - Vuelve a dormir, Phichit no te necesita hasta las 3.

Yuuri murmuro y se recostó.

* * *

La puerta se abrió de golpe y Yuuri se despertó.

\- Espero que estés decente! ¡Estoy entrando! - cantó Chris.

Víctor gruñó suavemente, sentándose detrás de Yuuri, sus brazos aún rodeaban la cintura de Yuuri. Yuuri sintió que un escalofrío le recorría la espalda. Oh dios, estaba en la cama con Víctor otra vez. ¿Cuándo sucedió eso?

\- Arriba, arriba - dijo Chris, dejándose caer sobre la cama junto a ellos. - Vamos, Eros, Phichit dijo que vendrías a conmigo bailar. He estado esperando esto desde la semana pasada.

Víctor le dio un codazo a Chris de la cama con un bostezo soñoliento. - ¿Eros? ¿Todavía quieres? ¿O estás demasiado cansado?

Yuuri se cayó de la cama y se levantó de un salto, con el corazón acelerado. Está bien. Todavía era Eros. El tiempo no se detuvo porque su omega estaba siendo un gilipollas perezoso y quería dormir al lado de Víctor todo el día. Todavía había más promoción del evento que hacer, y Víctor tenía su propio stream para hacer esta tarde de todos modos.

\- No, sería bueno ir. Lo siento por hacerte esperar, Chris, voy a cambiarme. Intentaré hacerlo rápido.

Chris murmuró felizmente. ‒No te preocupes por eso, Eros. Simplemente estaré aquí.

Por alguna razón, Víctor casi parecía ... decepcionado. Yuuri trató de no pensar en nada, dirigiéndose a su habitación. Phichit había empacado su ropa de baile de pole, por supuesto. No las piezas que Yuuri hubiera escogido, exactamente, pero la mayoría de ellas eran lo suficientemente similares. La ropa hacía que el pole dance fuera difícil, y tener la piel expuesta hacía que el trabajo de levantarse sea mucho más fácil.

Víctor parecía ansioso en la sala cuando Yuuri volvió a salir. Estaba cambiando su peso de un pie al otro, mirando ocasionalmente a Chris con algo inescrutable en sus ojos. Phichit estaba navegando en el sofá como si hubiera vivido en el apartamento de Víctor toda su vida.

\- ¿Vamos bien? - Preguntó Phichit, levantando la vista cuando Yuuri entró. Su equipo estaba en una bolsa junto al sofá.

Yuuri asintió. Víctor ofreció una débil sonrisa. - ¡Diviértete! - Extendió sus brazos esperanzadamente. Yuuri vaciló, pero luego dio un paso en el abrazo, sintiendo una ola de tranquilidad y alegría que se apoderó de él en el olor de Víctor.

\- Lo haré - contestó Yuuri. Phichit le sonrió cuando dio un paso atrás.

Chris les hizo una seña para que continuaran. - ¡Vámonos!

Chris había estacionado su propio automóvil en la calle de abajo, un ejemplar mucho menos llamativo que el descapotable rosa de Víctor. - Oh, gracias a Dios - dijo Phichit. - Conduces un coche normal.

\- No todos podemos conducir autos deportivos‒ dijo Chris con una sonrisa de complicidad. - Entoonces, Eros.

\- Chris - dijo Yuuri. Saltó a la parte de atrás, ya sospechando una conversación que no le iba a gustar. Phichit se deslizó hacia el frente sin comentarios. Estaba jugando con la radio tan pronto como el auto se encendió.

Chris sonrió por el espejo retrovisor. - ¿Tuviste una buena siesta? - Preguntó inocentemente.

Yuuri se sonrojó y farfulló, apenas conteniéndose. Eros no se avergonzaba de una _siesta_. - Lo hice - respondió. - ¿Por qué preguntas?

\- Nada más. Sólo estaba divirtiéndome. Apestas a Víctor. Es adorable.

Yuuri jadeó. - Bueno, él me olfateo en el camino. Por alguna razón…

Chris se rió entre dientes. - No pasas mucho tiempo con alfas, ¿verdad, Eros? - Yuuri negó con la cabeza. - Oh, esto será divertido.

El stream fue bueno, aunque Yuuri se sintió mal por no poder pasar mucho tiempo charlando con sus espectadores. En el momento en que había superado algunas rutinas, sus músculos comenzaban a temblar y su cuerpo se sentía más cálido de lo normal. Chris tenía un rubor en sus mejillas.

\- Eros, ¿crees que podrías aplicar algo de ese neutralizador de aroma? - Preguntó con delicadeza.

Eros asintió, inclinando su cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa. - Oh, ¿no te gusta cómo huelo? - Bromeó.

\- Mmm, no, no puedo decir que lo haga. Huele como si fuera a ir a una tumba temprana - Metti replicó. - No sé quién me mataría primero, si tuviera la sensación de que no debería: mi adorable novio en casa, o Aria.

\- La respuesta a esa pregunta, Metti - dijo Phichit desde detrás de la cámara, ya atrapando a Yuuri en la bolsa de la lata de aerosol - Soy yo. Te sacaría tan rápido que giraría tu cabeza.

\- De hecho, eres un oponente digno - dijo Chris, golpeando su pecho desnudo con la palma abierta.

Estaba vestido solo con una tanga, su pecho depilado y sin pelo. Yuuri no tenía pelo en su pecho, pero se sentía un poco cohibido por los rizos negros que sobresalían por encima de sus pantalones cortos de culo de muy poca altura. A diferencia de Chris, Yuuri no estaba completamente encerado del cuello hacia abajo. A veces, Phichit lo convencía para que se depilara, pero no solía hacerlo porque era doloroso y a Yuuri no le gustaba la sensación.

Aria estaba sin pelo de las cejas hacia abajo. Perfectamente, completamente. Para el No Shave November, hace un año, definitivamente demostró que las cortinas hacían juego con la alfombra, pero en cualquier otro mes del año, no se encontró un solo cabello. Y no por falta de intentarlo. Yuuri recordó ese noviembre, y Víctor definitivamente no fue desafiado por ningún motivo. No como Yuuri, quien se las arregló para no afeitarse cada día. O todas las semanas.

¿Víctor esperaría que él se depilara? Aunque a él no parecía importarle ni dijo nada después de la fiesta.

Yuuri negó con la cabeza y limpió la última botella de agua. Estaba condenadamente sediento. Incluso antes de empezar a bailar, tenía sed. Se empujó a sí mismo a través de otras pocas canciones.

\- Eros, te ves cansado. ¿Todavía estás bien para ir? - Preguntó Phichit. - Tus seguidores también quieren hacerte algunas preguntas.

Yuuri vaciló. Se pasó una toalla por la frente. - Tal vez necesito descansar, primero. Normalmente no estoy tan cansado. - Se rascó los parches en el cuello. Eran antiestéticos, y odiaba usarlos en el stream, pero con Chris y Phichit en la habitación con él, era una cuestión de cortesía dejarlos puestos.

Se sentía casi vacío ahora mismo. Fue gracioso, no podía describir la sensación, excepto como algo que le faltaba. Y no era el celo, o el que este cachondo, porque Yuuri nunca se había sentido así antes en celo. -¿Puedo hacer un Q&A un poco más tarde? Creo que me gustaría ducharme. No huelo bien.

\- Hueles normal - dijo Phichit. - Bueno, excepto por el celo. Pero incluso eso no es muy diferente.

Chris se rió entre dientes. - Sé lo que está mal ~ - susurró. - No huele como Aria en este momento. Lo ha sudado todo.

Yuuri se sonrojó. - N-No es eso en absoluto. Eso es ridículo.

\- Awww, Eros se está sonrojando - bromeó Phichit. -¿Quieres que Aria te perfume otra vez?

\- Vete a la mierda - se quejó Yuuri, sacando un dedo medio.

Yuuri estaba listo para caer cuando terminaron. - Por lo general, dura más tiempo. Supongo que tendremos que hacerlo de nuevo cuando no estés tan cansado - dijo Phichit.

\- Bueno, es bastante difícil mantenerse al día con Moi - respondió Chris, inclinando su cabeza con una sonrisa.

Regresaron, sudados y cansados. Chris llamó a la puerta del apartamento y Víctor les abrió casi antes de que pudiera. Phichit se rió.

\- Makkachin y Vicchan me dieron un aviso - explicó, retrocediendo para que pudieran entrar. Se puso rígido cuando Yuuri pasó caminando.

\- ¿Algo está mal? - Preguntó Yuuri.

\- Nada - Víctor tosió. Sus dedos estaban apretados, y él estaba mirando hacia otro lado. Se dio la vuelta y abruptamente abrazó a Yuuri, frotando sus glándulas de olor contra Yuuri para cubrirlo. Yuuri gritó de sorpresa. Víctor también lo olía mal.

\- Jaja, maldita sea, no tiene escalofríos - se rió Phichit.

Tomo a Yuuri por sorpresa, pero el vacío desapareció, el doloroso y distante sentimiento se desvaneció con el olfato, y Yuuri ronroneó alegremente, acariciando de nuevo a él, cubriendo a Víctor con su propio olor. Los olores mezclados juntos parecían tan correctos.

\- Oh, no esperaba eso - dijo Phichit. - Yo realmente pensé que Eros lo iba a empujar lejos o algo así.

\- No - dijo Chris, con aire satisfecho. - Tu tampoco pasas mucho tiempo alrededor de alfas, ¿verdad? Nos divertimos, por cierto, Víctor. Tu pequeño Eros es muy impresionante. - Apoyó una mano en el hombro de Yuuri. Un sonido bajo y retumbante arrancó desde lo más profundo del pecho de Víctor, sus labios retrocedieron en un gruñido.

Yuuri se congeló. - ¿Qué fue eso?

Víctor se detuvo. - Oh. Mierda. Lo siento, Chris, eso fue ... muy fuera de lugar.

Chris se rió con ganas. - Está bien. Simplemente disfruto pinchándote con un palo, Víctor. - Yuuri notó que Víctor todavía no lo había dejado ir. Y extrañamente, casi no quería que lo hiciera. Fue tan reconfortante, tener a Víctor a su alrededor. ¿Por qué querría empujarlo lejos?

\- Entonces, Eros, ¿todavía quieres hacer una sesión de preguntas y respuestas con tus seguidores? - Preguntó Phichit.

Yuuri murmuró, frotándose contra Víctor otra vez. - Yo debería. No he hablado con ellos en un tiempo, y voy a estar ... incapacitado por un tiempo. Solo sería educado.

\- Eros es tan bueno con sus fans - ronroneó Víctor. -¿Puedo sentarme contigo? ¿Te vas a desnudar por ellos? ¿Puedo ver?

\- No creo que haya mucho desnudamiento - admitió Yuuri. - Estoy un poco cansado. Pero ... si quieres sentarte a mi lado, no me importa. Solo déjame bañarme primero, estoy todo sudado.

\- Ooooh, pero no quiero que te vayas - murmuró Víctor, apretando más fuerte a Yuuri. - Vamos a bañarnos juntos para que no tenga que dejarte ir.

\- No seas ridículo - dijo Yuuri, riéndose de la broma de Víctor. - Voy a ser rápido.

Chris sonrió. - Gracias por bailar conmigo, Eros, ha pasado un tiempo desde que tuve un compañero así. A mi novio no le gusta estar frente a la cámara si puede evitarlo, aunque es tan impresionante como tú, no me malinterpretes. Sólo una linda sombra más tímida a la cámara.

\- No es un problema. Que tengas una buena noche, Chris - dijo Yuuri.

Víctor y Phichit agregaron sus propias despedidas. Yuuri se liberó del abrazo de pulpo de Víctor y se metió en la ducha, limpiándose todo el sudor y rastros de lubricante que bajaban de sus muslos por el olor de Víctor.

Se echó el pelo hacia atrás otra vez con un poco de gel y se volvió a poner un poco de delineador de ojos. Nada tan fabuloso como lo que Phichit podía lograr, pero realmente se distrajo de su verdadero yo. Yuuri nunca usaría delineador de ojos como lo hacía Eros.

Phichit estaba preparando todo en la sala de estar. Víctor estaba sentado en el sofá, desempeñando el papel de modelo para que Phichit pudiera ajustar el enfoque y la iluminación.

\- ¿Qué tan pronto podemos empezar? - Preguntó Yuuri. Phichit regresó a su computadora, jugueteando con la configuración y lo que no.

\- Estoy teniendo problemas con la conexión. Tan pronto como pueda descubrir qué pasa, podemos comenzar de inmediato.

Yuuri asintió. - Ok, voy a agarrar una manta. Siento un poco frío.

\- ¡La conseguiré! ¿Necesitas algo más? - Preguntó Víctor, poniéndose de pie de inmediato.

\- Oh, no, no tienes que-

Phichit sonrió. - Tenía sed antes. Necesita estar hidratado para su celo.

Víctor asintió. - Entendido. Tengo algo perfecto. ¡Vuelvo enseguida! - Víctor se alejó con una sonrisa.

Yuuri lo vio irse. - ¿Qué? ¿Que acaba de suceder?

\- Él quiere cuidar de ti. Es tan lindo que voy a morir - dijo Phichit. - Oh. Mira. Aquí vamos. Siéntate, vamos a empezar. No hay tiempo que perder.

\- Correcto - dijo Yuuri. Agitó las almohadas del sofá y las colocó en un anillo suelto a su alrededor. El sofá de Víctor ya era algo cómodo, moderno con un toque de amortiguación adicional, y las almohadas lo convirtieron en un sueño absoluto.

Casi tan pronto como se sentó, Makkachin y Vicchan se acomodaron en su regazo. Él les sonrió. Phichit presionó algunas teclas, contando con sus dedos desde 3. Cuando todos los dedos se fueron, señaló a Yuuri. 'Ir'.

\- Buenas tardes a todos - ronroneó Eros a la cámara. - Lo siento, no pude responder a sus preguntas antes. Las vacaciones son agotadoras. Pero ahora estoy aquí. Doy unos minutos para que la gente inicie sesión antes de comenzar, solo para que podamos ahorrar en tener que volver sobre las cosas para aquellos que llegaron tarde a la fiesta.

Hubo algunos saludos de algunos nombres de usuario que no reconoció, y algunos de los que hizo. Algo blanco revoloteaba sobre su cabeza, colocándose en su regazo sobre Vicchan y Makkachin. - Oh, gracias, Aria - dijo.

\- No fue nada - respondió Aria. Presionó un rápido beso en la sien de Yuuri y metió las cobijas en las esquinas, pasándole una botella de una bebida de naranja con una etiqueta colorida. Se sentó, acomodándose junto a Yuuri en el pequeño montón de almohadas. Makkachin se retorció para sentarse en su regazo. - ¿Ya comenzó el stream?

\- Acaba de comenzar - dijo Yuuri. Estudió la etiqueta de la bebida mientras Víctor se apoyaba contra él. - ¿Qué es esto?

\- Algo que vi en la tienda. No sabía si te gustaría o no, pero seguí adelante y lo compre de todos modos. Tiene frutas tropicales. El mango, la piña. Si no te gusta, tomé otros sabores y tengo agua.

Yuuri miró la etiqueta. - Lo intentaré - Él sonrió. - ¿La piña no hace que tu semen tenga buen sabor? No me digas que estás tratando de endulzarme.

Víctor se echó a reír y meneó las cejas sugestivamente. ‒Tal vez deberíamos hacer algunas pruebas antes y después. Para la ciencia, por supuesto.

\- ¿Qué, empezar ahora mismo? Aria, mis suscriptores me tienen más respeto que eso - dijo Yuuri, fingiendo un tono escandalizado.

\- Como deberían. Solo una oferta, por supuesto - contestó Aria, sonriendo. - Me encantaría probarte, descubrir si eres dulce antes de la piña, si es que lo necesitas ...

Yuuri se rió y lo abrió, haciendo un sonido de satisfacción por el sabor. - Ooh, esto es bueno.

\- Mmm, me alegro que te guste - ronroneó Aria, tirando de Yuuri un poco más cerca para que pudiera olerlo.

Phichit se rió. - Jesús, ustedes dos son tan jodidamente domésticos en este momento, ni siquiera puedo creer que solo se hayan conocido durante cuatro días. Las hormonas son una cosa malditamente poderosa. Sí, estoy de acuerdo, OG-Dom

\- ¿Qué dijo? - Preguntó Yuuri, mirando el televisor de pantalla ancha que habían conectado para mostrar el registro de chat.

\- Tal vez si no estuvieras tan ocupado olfateando a Aria, lo sabrías - bromeó Phichit. Yuuri frunció el ceño, haciendo que Phichit riera más fuerte. - Acabo de mencionar que no creía que te gustara todo el asunto de los "mimos".

\- Aria no-

\- Por supuesto que me encantaría mimar a Eros - se burló Aria, como pensar que cualquier otra cosa era una herejía. - No quiero que me eche de su nido.

Eros lo fulminó con la mirada. - Eso no es ... realmente no ... - Yuuri se hundió un poco más en el nido del sofá con un resoplido indignado.

 **OG-Dom:** ¿Entonces estás en celo después de todo?

 **OG-Dom:** No te ofendas, solo creí que era algo de publicidad

\- Todavía no estoy en celo - informó Yuuri. - Pero será el miércoles. Es parte de por qué Celo Extravaganza de Aria se está llevando a cabo en medio de la semana esta vez. Lo tendré los viernes, por lo general, ¿pero supongo que el beneficio de ser un alfa es controlarlo cuando de tomar sus supresores?

\- Un beneficio definitivo - dijo Aria con una sonrisa tensa. - Creo que te recuerdo del stream de Eros. ¿No fuiste tú quien me apoyó?

 **OG-Dom** : Oh, Cristo, ¿en realidad eras tú?

 **OG-Dom:** Todos pensamos que era falso con nosotros

\- Aria solo estaba inspeccionando las mercancías - dijo Phichit. - Y los bienes eran _buenos_.

\- Eres lo peor - murmuró Eros. - Nunca volveré a confiar en ti.

\- Sabes que me quieres, nene - se rió Phichit. Víctor tarareaba silenciosamente a medida que aparecían más mensajes.

 **CandyMan:** ¡Eros! ¡Escuché que estás en Cali! ¿Cómo te trata?

 **CandyMan:** Aria es mejor que te trate bien o él tendrá un infierno que pagar

 **CandyMan:** * truena sus nudillos *

Yuuri se rió entre dientes. - No hay necesidad de preocuparse por mí - dijo. - Aria ha sido un perfecto caballero, tal como lo prometió. - A su lado, Víctor sonrió.

\- Todavía no puedo creer que no te follara en esa fiesta. Me hubiera gustado. Estabas rogando muy bonito

Yuuri se resistió a encogerse. - Bien. El alcohol me da algunas malas ideas sobre el bien y el mal. Tengo suerte de que Aria estuviera lo suficientemente sobrio como para cuidarme.

Juega el omega indefenso. Los omegas indefensos no eran putas. Ellos estaban indefensos. Estaba en el nombre. Le temblaban las manos y acarició a Vicchan para distraerse.

\- ¿Y proteger tu preciosa inocencia? - Preguntó Phichit, porque era un poco mierda y Yuuri lo iba a matar después del show. No, espera. Esto era bueno. Las putas no eran inocentes. Cierto.

Yuuri sonrió burlonamente. - Bueno, ambos sabemos lo decepcionados que estarían Cherriboyhunter y BigDickDaddy si no pudieran ver mi primera vez.

Técnicamente no es una mentira. Estarían decepcionados. No tenían que saber que no lo era.

 **BigDickDaddy:** mi pequeña lindura me conoce muy bien 3

 **Cherriboyhunter:** eros, nos mimas

 **BigDickDaddy:** lindura, tengo que preguntar. ¿Es lo suficientemente grande para ti? tengo que llenarte bien para tu celo

Yuuri escuchó a Víctor reír.

 **CandyMan:** espera BDD, ¿no conoces a Aria?

 **BigDickDaddy** : solo veo eros 3 y ¿importa?

\- Están preocupados por ti - susurró Víctor, acariciando con sus manos los brazos de Yuuri. Cada paso dejaba débiles rastros de olor detrás, vertiginosos y embriagadores.

\- No necesitan hacerlo - dijo Eros, con una sonrisa en la cámara.

El chat fue spameado con algunas capturas de pantalla de las transmisiones de Aria. Uno de ellos era uno que Yuuri no había visto. Hizo una nota mental para sacarlo del chat más tarde. En todos ellos, Aria estaba en varias poses, todas las cuales mostraban su larga y gruesa polla erguida y orgullosa en todo su esplendor.

Eros se estremeció. Aria debió haberlo notado, porque sus labios se movieron hacia la oreja de Yuuri. - Emocionados, ¿verdad?

\- ¿Qué te daría esa idea?

 **Stargirlxxx:** lo que me perdí

\- Eros tiene pensamientos sucios - respondió Phichit sin dudarlo.

 **Stargirlxxx:** Dios mío, estoy tan insultada ahora mismo

 **Stargirllxxx:** Te he estado twitteando durante días después de esa fiesta.

 **Stargirlxxx:** y todo lo que obtengo

 **Stargirlxxx:** es tu adorable culito patinando y bailando

 **Stargirlxxx:** como estas bien?

 **Stargirlxxx:** porque tan caliente como esa pequeña mutualidad el sábado, estabas muy asustado después de eso

 **Stargirlxxx:** y no te desconectaste ni nada

El corazón de Yuuri se apretó. ¿Fue tan obvio? Él le dio una sonrisa deslumbrante. - Lo siento si te preocupé, Stargirl. Estoy bien. Mala reacción al alcohol. Por eso no deberían beber, niños. Déjenme ser una lección para ustedes.

 **Stargirlxxx:** Amigo mi hermana tiene, como, ansiedad extrema y se niega a hablar de eso y estás actuando como ella

La sonrisa de Yuuri era plástica. - En serio, Stargirl, estás preocupada por nada.

 **CandyMan:** sí, star, el niño está bien

 **OG-Dom:** memelord nos diría si algo estaba pasando. él tiene todas las noticias de eros

Suaves oleadas de aroma alfa se deslizaron sobre él, bloqueando las cosas, haciendo que su cabeza fuera borrosa. Phichit vomitó. - Mierda, Aria, puedo olerte desde aquí. Creo que Eros ya huele a ti. No tienes que seguir haciendo eso.

\- No, no, está bien - murmuró Eros, encrespando sus dedos en el pelaje de Vicchan. Sus ojos revoloteaban cansados. Todo se sentía picante y caliente. Pateó la manta. - Créeme. Las cosas están bien.

Víctor hizo un pequeño ruido en la parte posterior de la garganta, pero sea lo que sea, no pareció demasiado importante. Yuuri se acurrucó más cerca.

 **CandyMan:** ¿cuánto tiempo planeas estar en Cali con Aria? Deberías venir un poco al norte y pasar el rato conmigo;)

\- No puedo quedarme para siempre, lo siento - dijo Yuuri. - Una vez que termine aquí, tendré que volver.

Él respondió preguntas por un tiempo, y cuando terminó, se despidió. Había sido un día tan largo. Pero por alguna razón, sus seguidores realmente querían saber sobre lo que estaba pasando.

Hubo otra charla en algún lugar, poblada por unas pocas personas que no querían o no podían pagar por la charla que Eros vería, y Phichit incluso respondió algunas preguntas de ellos, chasqueando la lengua mientras leía los mensajes.

No le mostró a Yuuri los comentarios. Yuuri asumió que eso significaba que probablemente no quería verlos. Mientras no pudiera ver los comentarios, era más fácil fingir que no eran todos acerca de su horrible comportamiento, incluso si sabía que la mayoría de ellos lo eran.

La vida continuó. Yuuri logró mantenerse unido el resto del tiempo. Ellos cenaron Yuuri se estaba desviando un poco de nuevo, pero esta vez no estaba tan mal. Solo fingiendo que el mundo entero no lo vio perder el control el sábado.

La peor parte fue el sentimiento de dependencia. Eran todas hormonas y feromonas, pero Yuuri odiaba estar fuera del alcance de Víctor. Le encantaba cómo Víctor lo adoraba, cómo Víctor lo miraba como si mirar a otro lado fuera una tarea imposible.

Le hizo sentirse tan vivo. Así que por supuesto, eso lo hizo sentirse culpable. Una vez que esto terminara, Yuuri no podía imaginar volver jamás.

Por la noche, Yuuri vio a Víctor dirigirse a la habitación de invitados, dejando el dormitorio principal abierto para Yuuri, y sintió una oleada de deseo irresistible.

Yuuri se sonrojó. Eros. Él podría hacer esto. - Um - dijo, aclarándose suavemente la garganta. - No tienes que dormir allí.

\- Está bien, Eros - dijo Víctor. - Dije que la cama es tuya.

\- Lo sé ... - dijo Yuuri. Se aclaró la garganta. - Pero pensé. Bueno ... ¿siempre podríamos compartir? Como hemos hecho antes. Quiero decir, solo si quieres, por supuesto ...

\- Me encantaría - jadeó Víctor.

-¡Pero solo para dormir! Yo ... me siento mejor contigo cerca. Mi calor, quiero decir ... - Yuuri tropezó con excusas, pero Víctor ya lo estaba apretando en un abrazo.

\- Por supuesto, Eros, lo entiendo completamente.

* * *

En la mañana, Yuuri se sintió _asqueroso_. Sentía calor, picazón, asco, y la idea de dejar la cama hacía girar la cabeza.

Él gimió mientras sus dedos fríos patinaban a lo largo de sus brazos, agradables y fríos. Aria tocándolo.

\- Nooo - resopló. - No toques. Stoy asqueroso

Los dedos se retiraron, y se movió instintivamente para perseguir el toque. Detrás de él, Víctor se echó a reír y volvió a deslizarse con los dedos. - Tu piel esta febril. ¿Tal vez una ducha fría? - Yuuri hizo un sonido pequeño, insatisfecho. - ¿Qué quieres, Eros? No puedo darte lo que quieres si no me lo dices.

Yuuri se quejó en voz baja, acercándose más a Víctor. ¿Qué quería él? Tocar, eso era una cosa. Más cerca. Quería estar más cerca.

\- Mmph - se quejó, pegándose a sí mismo al lado de Víctor. Sintió que la respiración de Víctor se enfriaba en su rostro. Ooooh Sí. Eso fue correcto. Se trepó sobre Aria, hambriento, necesitando contacto. Sus labios se encontraron y Yuuri gimió, sorprendido por el shock y la desesperación febril.

Las manos de Víctor estaban agarrando, tirando. Yuuri lo montó a horcajadas para un mejor acceso. Era vertiginoso, una sensación más ligera que la del aire que dejó su cabeza dando vueltas, sin aliento. Lo hicieron como adolescentes cachondos, toda una pasión frenética e inexperiencia juvenil que Yuuri nunca había conseguido en la escuela secundaria como la gente normal. Sus dientes chocaron, y Yuuri pudo haber mordido el labio de Víctor por accidente. Pero Víctor solo gruñó y lo tiró a su regazo, desesperado por más.

Se besaron el tiempo suficiente para dejar a Yuuri jadeando por aire, hasta que tuvo que separarse y agachar la cabeza, con el pecho agitado.

\- Eros - suspiró Víctor. Solo el sonido del nombre hizo que los escalofríos subieran por la columna vertebral de Yuuri. - Eso era una llamada de atención.

Las mejillas de Yuuri estaban enrojecidas, y las de Víctor no estaban mejor cuando Yuuri finalmente abrió los ojos.

Maldita sea, Eros tuvo un grave problema esta mañana. Apenas se despertó durante cinco minutos y comenzó a besarse como un adolescente desesperado y caliente. Hormonas de mierda.

\- Creo que necesito una ducha - jadeó. Se tambaleó de la cama. Una ducha fría. Una ducha muy fría.

Víctor tarareo. - Mmm, usa el mío, zvezda.

Yuuri tropezó en el baño puntiagudo, más que un poco fuera de él. El mundo estaba un poco confuso. Era muy difícil pensar.

El baño era enorme. A pesar de estar medio consciente como estaba, se detuvo en seco.

El baño de visitas había sido normal, aunque un poco grande. Aparentemente, la 'grandeza' inherente de Aria no solo estaba relacionada con su cama y su polla. El baño principal era tan grande como el dormitorio de Yuuri en casa, completo con una bañera muy grande, una ducha igualmente grande y un enorme espejo colocado sobre un inmaculado mostrador cubierto con una gran colección de productos de aseo personal.

Yuuri escupió. Se giró para sacar la cabeza, a punto de preguntarle a Víctor por qué su baño estaba tan arriba cuando se quedó helado.

Oyó gemidos suaves y agitados.

Él abrió la puerta. Más allá, Víctor se había bajado los pantalones y se estaba deslizando la mano hacia arriba y abajo de su polla, un poco de lubricante brillando entre sus dedos. Era difícil decirlo sin lentes o contactos, pero parecía que se estaba mordiendo el labio.

Yuuri vio como la cabeza de Víctor caía hacia atrás. Algo en el corazón de Yuuri le dolía solo por verlo: Aria en todo su esplendor, reclinado en las almohadas que Yuuri había dispuesto de forma tan específica, acogedor y cálido en el nido de Yuuri, lo suficientemente cómodo para complacerse a sí mismo. Los ojos de Víctor se agitaron y él rodó sus dedos a lo largo de la cabeza y bajó la mano, acariciando suavemente. La otra mano rodó entre sus bolas y el suave y carnoso oleaje de su nudo desinflado.

\- Eros - suspiró Víctor, gruño mientras se sacudía un poco más fuerte. Era lo suficientemente grande como para que su pulgar y su dedo medio no se tocaran, ni siquiera se acercaron. Su espalda arqueada, bella y perfecta, perdida en las sensaciones.

En los espectáculos de Aria, gruñía, hablaba sucio, hacía los ruidos más deliciosos. Pero ahora, aquí, en la intimidad de su cama, se calló, conteniendo sus jadeos y gritos, todo lo que no era un llamado para su omega.

\- Eros, Eros - repitió, reverente como una oración, y Yuuri quedó paralizado.

\- Eros - cantó, como la canción más hipnótica que Yuuri había escuchado.

\- Eros - con cada golpe de su mano, la cabeza echada hacia atrás, enterrando su cara en las almohadas donde Yuuri había dormido la noche anterior.

Ahora no había ninguna pantalla de computadora entre ellos, ni distracciones de las ventanas de chat u otros espectadores que intentaban insertar sus propias fantasías por encima. Era solo Aria, simplemente perfecto, perfecto Aria, gimiendo por Eros como un devoto.

En la fiesta, había sido teñido de desesperación, una necesidad frenética de salir lo más rápido posible. Pero ahora, Aria se estaba desarmando en sus propias manos, y lo estaba haciendo en nombre de Eros. Aria rodó sus caderas, las levantó, empujándose contra su palma como si estuviera imaginando a Yuuri allí, imaginando a Eros tomando cada centímetro de él dentro.

Todo se sentía increíblemente más caliente, la piel de Yuuri más febril, sus muslos deslizándose, resbaladizos, calientes y húmedos. Yuuri se chupó el labio entre los dientes y apenas pudo evitar gemir.

Su alfa estaba pensando en él, liberando estas pesadas olas de excitación mientras clamaba por él. Casi demasiado pronto, la mano se sacudió, el ritmo tartamudeando. Aria se atragantó con sus palabras, estremeciéndose en suaves jadeos mientras se derramaba sobre su estómago desnudo.

Yuuri corrió a la ducha, apretando la palanca para enfriar el hielo, enterrando su rostro en sus manos.

No podía creer que había presenciado eso. Y, aun así, incluso con el agua corriendo en corrientes heladas por su espalda en esa ducha demasiado grande, Yuuri podía sentir su corazón latiendo con una ferviente necesidad.

La niebla realmente no se desvaneció durante la ducha, solo quitó un poco del borde e hizo que la erección de Yuuri se apagara. Le dolían las bolas por la falta de liberación. Estaba bien, él estaría recibiendo mucho de eso mañana.

Cuando Yuuri regresó al dormitorio, con una toalla alrededor de su cintura, Víctor se había ido y un paño desechado en la esquina olía sospechosamente la liberación de Víctor. Yuuri miró a su alrededor. Olía mucho a Víctor aquí. Eso era bueno. A Yuuri le gustaba ese olor. Lo quería a su alrededor, reconfortante y cercano. La ducha había dejado su piel impecable y limpia, pero aún caliente.

Yuuri encontró una camisa negra de vestir desechada en el respaldo de una silla y la olió. Víctor. Se lo puso y se dirigió a su propia habitación, agarrando un par de calzoncillos. La idea de cualquier otra cosa en su piel lo hacía sentir enfermo. Inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, olfateando el aire.

Víctor olía feliz, contento en la cocina junto al olor de feliz Phichit y salchichas y huevos en una sartén.

Yuuri entró en la cocina. Phichit estaba tarareando mientras tiraba el pan en la tostadora, y Víctor estaba hurgando en el contenido de una sartén en la estufa.

Víctor levantó la vista de inmediato cuando entró Yuuri. – Buenos días - bostezó Yuuri. Todo estaba borroso. Mierda. Estaba tan ciego. Debería poner sus lentes de contacto. Realmente no quería. Sintió un poco de náuseas.

\- ¡Eros! - Víctor chilló, sonando encantado. Abandonó la sartén para doblar a Yuuri en un abrazo, acariciando a él y ahogándolo en su olor. - Oh wow, no me di cuenta antes. Hueles tan increíble.

Yuuri tarareaba y lo olfateaba, frotando sus muñecas delicadamente contra la camisa de Víctor. Se sentía flexible, casi como una muñeca flexible. - Siéntate, siéntate - dijo Víctor, llevándolo a una silla. Yuuri se sentó, tirando de la camisa. - Mmm, está caliente - murmuró con tristeza. Phichit rugió de risa.

\- Hey, amigo. Así que, ¿cómo te sientes? - Preguntó Phichit, sonriendo.

\- Como la mierda - gimió Yuuri. Él dejó caer su cabeza en sus brazos.

\- Sip. Ha alcanzado el pre celo - anunció Phichit. - Estate preparado.

\- ¿Qué significa eso? - Yuuri se quejó, lanzándole a Phichit una mirada fétida.

\- Significa que eres súper agradable estar contigo en este momento – dijo Phichit, deslizando un plato de comida frente a él. Yuuri hizo un sonido de náuseas. - Tienes que terminarlo. No vas a comer mucho de nada en los próximos días. Heh Excepto a Víctor ...

\- Phichit - gimió Yuuri. Víctor se sentó a su lado y le dio un beso en la cabeza. Yuuri murmuró felizmente.

Phichit lo estudió durante un largo momento y luego susurró algo al oído de Víctor. Víctor ladeó la cabeza. Frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Estás seguro?

\- Sólo inténtalo - dijo Phichit. Le dio a Víctor una mirada significativa.

Víctor frotó unos suaves círculos en la espalda de Yuuri. - Zvezda, ¿puedes comer por mí?

Yuuri frunció el ceño. -No tengo hambre.

\- ¿Unos cuantos bocados? - Víctor ofreció un tenedor de salchicha y huevo. Yuuri lo miró con disgusto. Víctor lo ofreció de nuevo. Yuuri de mala gana abrió la boca, dejando que Víctor lo alimentara. Masticó en silencio y aceptó otro.

Yuuri miró a Phichit, quien tenía su teléfono en una posición sospechosamente fotográfica. Pero luego hubo otro bocado cerca de sus labios, y la sonrisa alentadora de Víctor, y Yuuri abrió la boca de nuevo. Yuuri se recostó contra Víctor cuando su plato estaba limpio, esperando que Víctor terminara de comer su propio desayuno.

\- Entonces, ¿qué estamos haciendo? - Preguntó Víctor. – Saldrán hoy mientras planeamos.

\- No hacemos nada. Quiero decir, podrías ser capaz de hacer algo. Probablemente podría hacer algo. Pero Eros no está haciendo nada.

\- ¿Por qué? - Víctor preguntó, pareciendo confundido.

Phichit se rió entre dientes. - Eros. ¿Quieres ir de compras hoy?

\- Vete a la mierda - murmuró Yuuri en sus brazos.

\- Es por eso - dijo Phichit, robando la tostada del plato de Yuuri. Masticó la corteza pensativamente. - Aunque ... Hmm. ¿Eros? ¿Quieres hacer algo hoy?

\- Dormir – logró decir Yuuri. Cualquier otra cosa le haría perder el desayuno en el suelo. ¿Siempre estaba tan mareado? Se acurrucó contra el costado de Víctor.

\- Pensándolo así. Él es súper agradable, ¿no es así? No te preocupes, él siempre se anima.

\- Creo que es adorable - susurró Víctor. - Es tan malhumorado.

\- No de mal humor - Yuuri puso mala cara, enterrando su cara en el cuello de Víctor. Besó el pulso allí, saboreando el aleteo de movimiento bajo sus labios. Víctor pensó que era lindo. Él sonrió.

Fue agradable, hasta que Phichit se acercó para reclamar el plato casi vacío de Yuuri. Su mano se puso a pocos centímetros de Yuuri, y Víctor gruñó. Pareció avergonzado, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Yuuri gimió felizmente.

Phichit aulló de risa. - Chris tenía razón. Los alfas son tan fáciles de irritar.

Víctor parecía levemente nervioso. - Lo siento, Phichit, no sé qué ...

Yuuri calmó sus protestas con un beso hambriento. Víctor se quedó helado de sorpresa, sin responder durante un largo momento, antes de responder con entusiasmo. Phichit silbó al lobo. Yuuri se recostó contra Víctor, satisfecho de que su alfa lo estaba cuidando.

\- No me hagas caso - dijo Phichit. - Oh espera. Eso es correcto, no lo haces. Te masturbas delante de mí todo el tiempo.

Yuuri resopló.

\- Sabes, si Eros gruñón está tan ansioso, estoy muy emocionado de verlo mañana - dijo Phichit. - Estoy jodidamente twitteando esto. Aria me gruñe por acercarse a Eros, y Eros responde besando la mierda siempre amorosa de él. Estoy tan sin amor - suspiró dramáticamente.

\- Vamos a la sala, ¿sí? - Víctor le preguntó a Yuuri con suavidad. Yuuri asintió. Eso sonó como una buena idea.

En la sala de estar, encendieron una película.

Yuuri trató de estar atento. Realmente lo hizo. Pero todo estaba borroso y desenfocado, y no solo por la poca bruma en el fondo de su mente.

\- Mmm ... no puedo ver una mierda - se quejó. - Phichit ... ¿podrías conseguir mis lentes?

\- ¿No quieres los de contacto? - Preguntó Phichit, pareciendo sorprendido.

\- Lastima mis ojos - murmuró Yuuri. - ¿Por favor?

Phichit vaciló. - ¿Si estás seguro ...? - Yuuri asintió, y Phichit volvió con las gafas. Yuuri se los dejó caer en la nariz con un resoplido satisfecho.

\- Gracias, Phichit.

Víctor arrulló y lo besó, proclamando que era el "más lindo de todos".

Terminaron solo prestando atención a la película, alternando entre mirar, besar y oler mucho hasta que Phichit los insultó por apestar el lugar.

Yuuri estaba necesitado y febril, y Víctor respondió con amabilidad, gruñendo a cualquiera que se acercara y sintiéndose aún más sensible que antes.

Porque la gente venía. Muchos de ellos. Phichit entraba y salía de la sala, conversando con personas que planeaban trabajar en el programa. Yuuri solo le prestó la mitad de la atención. Parecía que estaban acostumbrados a que Víctor tomara un enfoque de no intervención el día anterior.

Hizo la mayoría de sus preparativos con semanas de anticipación, de modo que cuando llegó el momento del evento principal, fue un proceso de seguimiento de todo lo que había reunido. Lo que era bueno, porque Yuuri no quería dejarlo fuera del sofá, y Víctor no parecía remotamente inclinado a moverse.

Yuri vino más tarde en el día, con arcadas mientras caminaba. - Santa mierda, apesta.

\- Háblame de eso - dijo Phichit. - Incluso yo puedo olerlo. Lo han atenuado un poco, al menos.

Yuuri se quejó infelizmente. Víctor se movió para presionar besos en su cabello. Gruñó cuando Yuri pasó a su lado, y Yuri gruñó de nuevo, sofocando un resoplido de risa. - Le estoy dando a Víctor tanta mierda sobre esto cuando está cuerdo otra vez. Él nunca gruñe. - Ronroneó Yuuri contento, lanzándole una mirada fulminante a Yuri. - Ok, incluso Eros me está echando un mal olor.

\- Sí, han estado haciendo eso todo el día. Los separaría, pero creo que solo lo empeoraría - dijo Phichit.

\- Estos dos son un desastre - se burló Yuri. - Tengo trabajo que hacer aquí. Asegúrate de que no tengan relaciones sexuales en el sofá hasta que me vaya.

\- Haré lo que pueda - dijo Phichit. - Estoy empezando a preguntarme cómo vamos a empezar esto.

* * *

Notas de Autor: Entonces, el vínculo afectivo es una cosa en este mundo, pero considerando que ambos están haciendo esto por negocios, aunque obviamente están destinados a estar juntos para siempre, la idea de vincularse permanentemente con lo que efectivamente es su compañero de trabajo no es un problema. Por ahora. Ni siquiera lo considerarían, es como lo que hacen las parejas casadas. Quiero decir, Víctor lo está pensando totalmente, pero no es tan extra.

No tengo nada en contra de omorashi, y no me equivoco por opinión personal, pero creo que es una de esas cosas de nicho que probablemente pueden quedarse en otros fics. La sangre me molesta un poco, pero también escribo violencia de fantasía y no retengo nada, así que * encoge de hombros * Solo dibujar unas líneas porque dibujar líneas es algo bueno. Incluso si vas a estar en un estado hiper-sexual donde cada fetiche suena como una muy buena idea, tienes que tener límites.

SMUT EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO LO PROMETO, SIENTO QUE TOMARA TANTO. * reverencia * los amo a todos 3

 **Notas de Lilith: Lamento profundamente que tomara tanto tiempo actualizar este capitulo, a pesar de que ya lo tenia casi listo desde hacia mucho tiempo, no había tenido tiempo de betearlo y aun así siento que se me escapan algunas cosas.**

 **Por suerte el capitulo 6 esta en proceso de revision y no tardo en subirlo, prometo ser mas constante en mis actualizaciones a partir de ahora**


End file.
